Frozen Tears
by Chrystal-Hearts
Summary: Every demon hunts for the sacred jewel, but now it's found out that Kagome holds yet another jewel of value. A hiroseki or tear stone. This story holds many different things. Legends, history, battles, and more. Want to know why it's called Frozen Tears?
1. Prologue

**Frozen Tears **

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

**Author: **Chrystal-Hearts

**Summary: **Every demon hunts for the sacred jewel, but now it's found out that Kagome holds yet another jewel of value. A hiroseki or tear stone. This story holds many different things. Legends, history, battles, and more. Want to know why it's called Frozen Tears? Well read to find out!

"What is it ji-chan?" A little girl with wavy black hair asked as she looked at the bluish white gem in the man's hand.

"This is a hiroseki." The man said as he allowed one of his fingers to trace along the gem.

"What's a hiro-seki?" The little girl asked as she tried pronouncing the word.

"A tear gem. They're produced by Koorime, or ice maidens. An ice maiden is a young woman who have the powers to control ice and they all have the ability to heal."

"Where are they?"

"They are demons that live in isolation by their own choosing. The island is known as Koorikai (Ice World), and is said to float on the wind currents several kilometers/miles above ground."

"Can we visit them ji-chan?"

"I'm afraid not. It is said that they once resided over the northern territories, but that was before all demons disappeared."

"Where did the demons go ji-chan?"

"I've heard rumor that the Gods separated them from humans by giving them their own world. It was King Enma Yama who suggested the plan, and it was he who split the worlds. Originally there were two worlds, living world and the world of the dead. Living world was split into three though. Demon world or Makai, human world or Ningenkai, and spirit world or Reikai. And the Meikai still exists."

"Meikai?" The little girl asked. Curiosity was sparking in her beautiful eyes. They were currently a beautiful violet color. The color actually changed every so often.

"The world of the dead." The man said as he smiled at her. "It's where people go when they die."

"Is daddy there?"

"Yes Kagome, he's there." The man said as he looked at her with sadness.

"Ok. So why are you showing me the pretty stone ji-chan?" The little girl asked slowly.

"I want you to have it Kagome." He said as he placed the little gem around her neck. "I believe it's special, just like you."

"If Koo-rim-ee live in in… iso-layt-ion, where'd you get this pretty stone?"

"I found it in the bottom of the Bone Eater's well one day before _my_ grandfather resealed it."

The little girl fingered the beautiful pendant that she had just been given and she smiled largely. "Thank you ji-chan!"

"You're welcome Kagome. Would you like to hear how the gem was created and why the Koorime create them?"

The girl's eyes shifted to emerald green as she nodded vigorously. "Yes please!"

The man smiled at his granddaughter then, proud of the fact she had such a thirst for knowledge. "Koorime cry these special stones, their tears harden as they're released."

"So their tears turn to stone? Why?"

"Many have asked such questions, but few have the actual answers. It just so happens that the shrine holds an ancient scroll that speaks clearly of the event. A legend I heard said that a man journeyed to the mysterious people of the koori (ice). When he arrived, he found the men to be treated horribly and the women acted as if they were animals and that that man cursed the women, but that is not the true story. The true story is that the women of the ice tribe were left behind during a war and all of the men had gone to battle. Even the boys had left when old enough. The war ended when no more of the kooriotoko (ice males) were left.

The women were devastated and were forced by the opposing army to become their slaves. The women were treated horribly and soon turned cold and detached, learning that some men could be cruel. The women from the opposing group had treated them kindly though, and the koorime soon forgot how their own males were, thus they began hating and distrusting _all_ men. It was a long time before they escaped the army's hold, and they killed the men who held them captive. The women were spared and the koorime fled to the frozen north.

Several centuries after their escape, rumors began spreading of their talents in the art of healing. And so a dying man journeyed to their floating isle for help, hoping that maybe they could cure him. As I said before though, the koorime grew till they hated and didn't trust men, so that man was turned away. It turned out that the man was a powerful being himself, and he cursed them. His departing words were 'you may forever cry tears of stone to match your hearts of ice'. He had no idea the value those stones would hold amongst many."

"So a dying man cursed the ice maidens to forever cry these?" The girl asked as she held up her little stone.

"Hai (yes)." The man said as his expression turned serious for a few moments. "You must promise to not let anyone know about that stone or what it is, if you do people might try to steal it from you."

"I promise!" The little girl said cheerfully as she reached up and tucked the stone beneath her shirt. "Now no one can even see it."

"Thank-you Kagome." The man said as he smiled at her. "Now what story would you like to hear next?"

"Can you tell me why the world's were split? What's holding them apart?"

"Of course I can." The man said with a laugh. "Enma split the worlds with power that allows them to stay semi-separate, but it was all or the deities who created a Khekkai barrier. This barrier is an energy wall that's supposed to hold demons back and keep them within their own world. And then there is spirit world, King Enma rules over it and makes sure that it stays separate by using his own power."

"But why were the world's split ji-chan?"

"Not much is known about the reason for the separation, but it's said that a grave battle devastated the land and the king of spirits decided it was time to step in. So he gathered his powers and split the worlds apart, making it so demons appeared within their own world."

"What was this grave battle?" The girl was really excited about the story, it was interesting.

"Well, it was a battle between two different groups. One group held an evil demon who led legions of other demons against a priestess and her demonic protectors. The priestess was said to be very powerful, but her powers were repressed behind a wall. On that day, she saw something which caused the wall to shatter. In destroying the demons, the blast she sent off also destroyed half of Japan and the entire battle field. It's also said that the priestess died that day, giving her life to save the innocents whom had been slain."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

A young woman with long dark hair and doe brown eyes shot up from her sleeping bag as her dreams faded away. A sense of being watched overwhelmed her to the point that her eyes shifted around her group's campsite, looking for an enemy even as her right hand rose up to wrap around the pendant that lay beneath her yukata. A soft thump to her left side had her eyes shifting to find the source of the noise. "Are you alright Kagome?"

Her brown eyes looked into beautiful amber as Inuyasha moved closer to her. "I'm alright, just some strange feelings."

"What is it?"

"I feel like we're being watched, but I don't know by what or who."

Her words had Inuyasha going onto high alert. He'd learned once before to trust her feelings, though she didn't know about that. She said that she felt as if the group was being followed, and at the time, they were setting up camp. So the inu hanyou told her she was being paranoid and that he was going to get something for them to eat. He ended up running across a demon that _had_ been trailing them and he quickly disposed of it. So now, he opened his senses and began searching for the cause of her feelings.

It took him a while, but he finally found it. A fox demon seemed to be nearby and it_ was _watching them, but it merely seemed to be curious. The demon was just in the trees a little from the actual campsite, and it made Inuyasha slightly nervous. "You're right."

"Huh?" The girl asked as her eyes shifted upwards to once again meet his golden ones.

"There is a demon nearby." The inu hanyou explained as his eyes flickered back to the hiding demon. "It's a kitsune and it's in the trees over there."

"What should we do then?" The young woman asked as her brown eyes also flickered to the spot that Inuyasha was looking at.

"Wake the others and go about things like normal, tell them the same thing. This demon just seems curious."

"Alright." The young woman said as she carefully rose from her sleeping bag, moving the kit from her stomach and into the covers. She moved easily through the camp and gently woke their other traveling companions. It wasn't long after that that she had breakfast prepared and gently woke the sleeping kit.

"Momma?" The boy asked as he opened his blurry green eyes.

The woman smiled at him and nodded her head. "It's time to get up sweetie."

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It's my new idea on a story. I'm going to have Kagome meet Hiei eventually, but I'm not sure if I'm going to have it be in the past or in the present. What do you guys and girls think?


	2. Chapter I

**Frozen Tears**

**Chapter I**

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

**Author: **Chrystal-Hearts

**Summary: **Every demon hunts for the sacred jewel, but now it's found out that Kagome holds yet another jewel of value. A hiroseki or tear stone. This story holds many different things. Legends, history, battles, and more. Want to know why it's called Frozen Tears? Well read to find out!

They group were traveling along a dirt road that passed through yet another forest, and they were almost all on edge. The kitsune was still following them and most of the group were not liking it. Kagome didn't really seem to mind though, and Shippo really could care less because he was in no danger. Kitsunes were protective of their kind, especially the kits, so another kitsune would not harm him. "Kagome?"

"Yes Shippo?" The woman asked as she pet the child's tail since he was in her arms.

"Will you help me do something later?" He asked as he looked at her with big green eyes.

"What do you need sweetie?" She asked as she looked at him curiously.

"I want to meet the kitsune following us." He said as he cocked his head to the side. He quickly explained about how kitsune won't hurt their own kind, especially kits. "But I don't wanna go alone."

"Of course I'll go with you sweetie." Kagome said as she nuzzled him. "It would, after-all, be nice to find out who's tailing us." The kit looked up at her for a few more moments and was about to say something else when Miroku called that it was time to break for lunch. So he scampered over to the monk to see what they were having.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Are you sure that this is the right way?" Kagome asked as she calmly looked around their surroundings. Shippo was leading them quite a ways from the rest of the group. "I don't think that we're even in Inuyasha's hearing range anymore."

"Don't worry Kagome, the kitsune won't do anything to us." The kit reassured her.

"The kit is right, I won't harm either of you." Said a deep voice from behind them.

Kagome jumped and spun around only to be met with any girl's fantasy. Silver hair that cascaded down the kitsune's back, a silver tail, and silver _ears_. The latter being the best part. Her hands twitched at her sides as she had to contain herself. I mean the demon _had_ just assured her that he wasn't going to hurt her. That meant she could play with his fluffy silver appendages without being in danger, right? Well she wanted to. Shaking herself mentally, she returned to the present occurrence. "Are you the one who's been following our group?"

"And if I am?" The kitsune asked as his eyes traveled the length of her body.

The young woman blushed at his appreciative stare as her eyes decided that the ground was interesting. "I was simply curious. Shippo wished to meet the kitsune whom tailed us."

"I was curious about your group." The kitsune replied smoothly as he his eyes flashed predatorily.

The young woman gulped as she caught the flash and backed away slightly. "What is it that you wanted to know?"

"Why is that a hanyou and two youkai travel with a taijiya and a houshi? Also, why are you in the group?" He asked in his silky deep baritone.

"Kagome's a miko." Shippo answered, pride in his voice.

"A miko?" The kitsune questioned as he scrutinized her once again, this time more closely. "She barely has an aura."

"She can only purify with her arrows." The kit said from his spot in her arms. "I'm Shippo by the way."

The adult kitsune smiled at the little cub, and then his gaze flickered to the woman. She got the hint, even though she thought it was slightly pointless to introduce herself when Shippo said her name. "Higurashi, Kagome." And she even gave a slight bow.

"I am Youko Kurama."

"The king of thieves?" Shippo asked excitely as his eyes grew wide.

"The one and only." He replied as his eyes fastened onto Kagome.

Said girl gulped noticeably this time. "I think we should be getting back to the others now."

"But Kagome.." Shippo whined as he gave her the puppy eyes.

"Fine." She caved with a sigh, not being able to refuse the boy. "But we can only stay for a few more minutes."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Did you really meet the king of thieves?" Sango asked as the two girls relaxed in the hot spring later that night.

"Yes, and he looked at me like I was food." The girl said as her face heated up slightly.

"To him, you probably are." The demon slayer said with a giggle.

"Haha very funny." The red girl said as she glared at her friend.

"Well you know the stories about him, don't you?"

"Yeah, and they all say that he's a womanizer that loves using his kitsune seduction to get laid." The miko said with a groan.

"The best I can do is tell you to try to stay with the group. He can't seduce you if we're there to stop him."

"That is a good point." Kagome said as she thought back to her earlier encounter with the spirit fox.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Hmmm….?" The girl asked as she slowly came from her thoughts.

"What is that pretty necklace you're wearing? I've never seen it on you before. That stone is really beautiful too."

The miko looked down and realized that she still had on the necklace her grandfather had given her. "My grandfather found it in the well when he was a child and he gave it to me when I was younger."

"What kind of stone is that?" The slayer asked as she eyed it critically.

The miko looked around and made sure no one was nearby before leaning close to her friend. "Promise me you won't tell anyone about this?" Her hand went up to gently stroke the sparkling gem and a sense of peace spread throughout her body. It always did that, and it held a certain aura around it; though she had no idea whose aura it was, but her guess was that it was the aura of the stone's true owner.

"You know I'll keep any secret you tell me Kagome-chan." The slayer whispered back.

"My grandfather told me that it's a hiroseki, or tear gem of the ice maidens."

The slayer gasped as her eyes flew to the stone. "How long have you been traveling with that?" Her voice was scared and laced with concern.

"I've always had it on me, but usually I hide it in my clothes before I take a bath with you or Shippo. My grandfather had me promise not to tell anyone about it because of how valuable it is, but I know that I can trust you."

"How is it that you can keep that hidden?" The older woman asked in curiosity. "Demons can normally sense them, or at least high class demons can. Naraku probably should be able to."

"I'm not sure, I simply wear it and I feel safe and protected."

"Is that necklace why you look so peaceful right now?"

"I think so. I always feel calm and peaceful when I wear it."

"May I… May I touch it?" The older woman asked nervously, causing Kagome to smile at her. She easily pulled the necklace off over her head and handed it to her friend. The slayer looked at it closely before her eyes widened slightly.

"What is it Sango-chan?"

"This gem… it's different then the ones I've seen before. It must be the reason why I didn't recognize it."

"What do you mean?"

"It's aura, I've seen this kind only once before."

"What do you mean 'this kind'?"

"Did your grandfather tell you about the koorime?"

"For the most part. I don't remember all of it, he treaded on some of the traditions, but I was still to young to understand some of it."

"Well an ice maiden sheds a single tear when they give birth, and that stone is very special. It's given to the child, put on a chain and placed on it's neck. You see, a koorime has a female child once every hundred years. This is one of the stones that are cried upon a child's birth."

"So some child is missing their stone?" Kagome asked somewhat sadly.

"Quite possibly." Sango said. "Or the child is dead. Koorime are hunted for their ability to cry such stones, and as such are sometimes killed during capture attempts."

"Well if the rightful owner of this stone appears, I'll give it back to them."

"How will you know if someone's the rightful owner?" Sango asked curiously.

"They're connected to the stone." Kagome responded. "There's an energy that surrounds it and that energy changes sometimes. It's been getting stronger, so my guess is that the child is connected to it in someway."

"That is quite possible." Sango said as she thought for a moment. "One of their mating traditions is to present their intended with one of their own gems, it supposedly can be used to track their intended. So a gem could, in theory, be connected to the one it was shed for."

"They mate their fellow ice maidens then?" Kagome asked curiously.

"From what I've heard, yes. I'm not sure how they came to be a race with only females though."

"It was a war." Kagome stated, remembering her grandfather telling her that.

"Huh? A war?"

"Hai. Their men went to war, all of the men. When the boys came of age they went to. Soon the opposing army took control and slaughtered all of the males, thus they became a solely female race. They were turned into slaves by the men of the opposing army. Only their enemies women treated them kindly, so they turned cold towards men. They escaped by killing off the men and sparing the women and fleeing to the north. Their genes slowly adapted so that they could reproduce. It's kinda like their cells clone themselves once a year." Kagome explained.

"Did your grandfather tell you all that?" Sango asked in amazement.

"Hai, he's pretty well versed on demons when you actually need to know something. Though his stories can be long and tiresome sometimes."

"So do you know how the race came to produce the stones?" The slayer asked, curiosity coloring her tone.

"A dying holy man went to their race for healing, but they refused him on the basis of him being male. So he cursed them to cry tears of stone to match their frozen hearts. Did you know that a hiroseki is actually a frozen tear and not a stone at all? The tears eternally freeze as they fall."

"That is both sad and interesting." The slayer commented as she handed the gleaming stone back to the young miko.

"That's what I thought." The miko said with a sigh. "The koorime also are supposed to live in the far north where everything is cold, and they are also on a floating island. It supposedly floats on the wind currents, up so high that it's hard to reach. They keep themselves isolated in hopes that they can stay away from all men, and they forbid their own from laying with one."

Here is the second chapter, and I _just_ thought of the name for this story. Now no saying anything if I screw up majorly… ok, say anything you want if I do. I _am_ trying to make this good. I wonder how many of you can guess who's tear gem that is… but the important question is which time it's from? Could it have fallen down the well and passed through time and into the grandfather's hands? Or could it have sat in the well going unnoticed for five centuries? Or was it dropped by someone when they visited the well?

**Raine44354 (He is, but we don't know if he was before he grew older. So Kagome does believe him, especially after falling down the well into fuedal Japan.)**

**Alternative Angel (I am addicted to them, but who said this was a Hiei/Kagome? ((smirks deviously)) I could be tricking you! Just wait for a few more chapters lol.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (Well thank-you. I have already decided how I'm going to do this… It only took me to writing chapter four I think. Three or four anyways lol. These next four chapters should be a good twelve pages long too, so I hope you like lengthy ones!)**

**Reads-way-2-much (I will!)**

**Kage Yume Kodomo (I'm actually doing that, though it'll be a little strangely written as Youko and Hiei will know nothing of the well. But I'm hoping it turns out as ok as my mind thinks it will lol.)**


	3. Chapter II

**Frozen Tears**

**Chapter II**

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

**Author: **Chrystal-Hearts

**Summary: **Every demon hunts for the sacred jewel, but now it's found out that Kagome holds yet another jewel of value. A hiroseki or tear stone. This story holds many different things. Legends, history, battles, and more. Want to know why it's called Frozen Tears? Well read to find out!

* * *

"Do you sense anything or not?" An irritated hanyou asked as he glared at the young miko.

"I sense an 'it' coming if you don't quit bugging me." The young woman stated calmly as she glared at the hanyou. Closing her eyes, she expanded her senses. "There are two shards heading towards us, meaning it's Kouga."

Inuyasha then began cracking his knuckles. "So the flea-bag needs his ass kicked."

"No starting any fights Inuyasha." The girl said calmly with a hint of a threat in her voice.

Ten minutes later and the wolf prince appeared in his usual whirlwind. Unlike usual, he didn't grab her hands and instantly proclaim her as 'his woman'. He instead, stopped in front of her with a smile. "How's mutt-face been treating you Kagome?"

"I've been well." The confused miko stated calmly. "How have you been?"

The others stood by calmly as they watched this exchange continue. The wolf prince smiled at her then. "I'm good, and I've mated Ayame."

They were all stunned for a few moments before Kagome threw herself at the wolf in a hug. "Congratulations Kouga!"

The wolf demon laughed and hugged her back. "I finally took your advice Kagome, but know that you are still a sister to my pack as well as Ayame's."

Several congratulations finally came from the others, except Inuyasha who said 'Feh about time'. Kagome's smile slowly disappeared though. "If you're mated, why are you here and not with Ayame?"

"I actually came to see if we could join groups in the hunt for Naraku. Ayame will be joining me in a few days, be it with your group or on our own."

It was surprisingly Inuyasha who gave the wolf prince an answer first. "If you're finally done treating her like property, than you can join." When the others gave him strange looks, he glared at them. "It's not like I don't know we could use the help against that bastard."

"Seems like Inuyasha's actually growing up." Shippo piped in from his spot on Miroku's shoulder.

"Shut it runt." The hanyou said as he glared at the kit.

"Now now Inuyasha, be nice to Shippo." Kagome said as she turned to look at the inu. "He's merely saying what we were all thinking." The dog demon would've snapped at her had it not been for the happy smile which adorned her face.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"How did I get into this mess again?" Kagome asked the forest as she attempted to find her way through the similar looking trees. To make matters worse, it was raining heavily. They had been in a battle and Kagome stood towards the back of the group with several wolves to protect her. The others of the group found it comforting for her to be protected as such. This way they could fight and know that she'd be safe.

Of course, none of them counted on Shippo being knocked away from her. That was a major factor in the reason behind her getting kidnapped. A demon grabbed her just after she used her bow to bat an attack away from the kit. The demon then took off with her in it's hold. Sadly, all of her arrows were thrown from her quiver during the demon's escape. That led to her trying to use stealth and steal an arrow from the demon… that is of course after she noticed the demon also had a quiver of arrows.

Once that was accomplished, she stabbed the demon holding her with it. That went well… She ended up falling from high in the air while holding onto the badly bleeding demon. Memo to self, don't stab demons in their wings when trying to get away from one that's airborne. The demon soon threw her away from it, which caused her to land in a little lake while the demon slammed into the ground. When she finally managed to escape the water, which hurts when you slam into it, she walked over to the hurting demon. After poking it with a stick and it not moving, she took the arrows from it. Then stabbed it with another one, thus purifying it completely.

And here she was now, no clue where here was, in the pouring rain, and looking for her friends. Sigh. Life seemed so unfair at the moment._ Can things get any worse?_ A sudden sound caught her attention and she turned to see three lower class demons looking at her with watering mouths. Several thoughts ran through her mind at this point. One: _apparently they can._ Two: _I wish demons would learn I'm not food._ And when they opened their mouths exposing sharp teeth, one last thought entered her mind before she turned and ran with as much speed as she could. _Shit!_

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Have you found anything of interest yet Hiei?" A man with silver hair, tail, and ears asked as he leaned against a tree.

"I have heard of a few things." Another man said. This one had dark black hair tipped in a deep blue, but the blue was lighter than the black. He also had a white star-burst in his hair. His eyes were a beautiful crimson as well. He wasn't all that tall, but he _was_ handsome.

"What things?"

"A jewel you might like, though it's not of interest to me. It's currently shattered, but when whole it will give the holder anything he desires as well as increase their power."

"It might be worth it to simply steal." The kitsune said lazily.

"There are two groups which hold pieces of it. One group has three women and several men, the other has many low class demons. Both groups are led by hanyou."

"Are these women beautiful?" Youko asked with a slight grin.

The other man rolled his eyes at that. "We're talking about stealing, fox, not going after a quick fuck."

"I know…"

"EEP!" The scream drew both their attention as a woman stumbled into the clearing they were in. She quickly pushed herself up before falling back down with a hiss of pain. The two demons in the clearing could see traces of blood spilling down her arm. A spray of acid suddenly appeared and the girl rolled away from it before forcing herself to get up. Upon noticing them, she froze before recognition dawned in her eyes. "Youko!"

"Get back here you filthy ningen!"

They all ignored the call as the silver haired demon simply looked at the girl. She wore a plain black kimono with her hair pulled back into a pony tail. "Do I know you?"

"Yes, I'm…" She was cut off when the demons chasing her appeared in the clearing and tossed her into a tree. The three completely ignored the other two demons and approached the groaning girl. "That hurt." Her eyes slowly took in the fact that the three were coming closer and that the two demons were doing nothing about it. Her bow was just out of her reach, so she had to come up with something fast. And she did. As soon as the demons leapt to attack, she moved out of the way, picked up her bow, drew an arrow, and aimed at the demons. "I hate mindless low levels." She muttered as the arrow was released with a twang. Purple purifying energy surrounded the wood and headed directly for the now terrified demons.

"A miko." The dark haired demon in the clearing said as his hand moved to the hilt of his sword.

The girl turned toward them at that moment. "You could have helped me." She said with a pointed glare at the kitsune youkai. "And for your information, you _do_ know me. We met once when you were _stalking_ my group."

It suddenly came to him who she was. "Ah, you're the girl who dressed indecently."

"My clothing was perfectly _decent_." She huffed as she glared at him.

The kitsune chuckled at that. "That thing barely covered any of you."

"It covered the necessary parts." Was her response. Her attention then turned to the demon next to him and her head cocked slightly to the side. She couldn't feel his aura, which led her to believe that he was hiding it. "Who's he?"

"Hiei, an associate of mine." The kitsune answered.

"Another thief then?" The woman asked as she looked the man over. She found him to be rather handsome and sighed internally at that. Not like this demon would really notice her either. He in fact, reminded her of Sesshoumaru. Shaking her head, she decided it was time to leave. "I have to go, bye."

Hiei just allowed one of his brows to raise at her. "And who says we're letting you leave onna?"

"My name is Kagome." She told him as she turned away. "And I have to get back to my group."

A wall of white suddenly blocked her path as the kitsune moved in front of her. "What's the rush?"

"The fact that my friends are probably worried because some stupid youkai decided to kidnap me from a battle."

"A stupid youkai?" The kitsune asked as he raised a brow of his own. "Do you have something against my kind?"

"Only the ones who try to kill me." She mumbled with a glare at the piles of ash.

"Considering you're a miko, most demons should try to kill you." Hiei stated.

"Not really, most try to kill me because we try to kill them or because I'm with Inuyasha."

"That hanyou you travel with?" The kitsune asked curiously.

"Hai." She said as she looked at him.

"The girl travels with a hanyou?" The other demon more stated than asked.

"As well as a monk, demon slayer, fire neko, and a kitsune kit." Youko said calmly.

"I have more travel companions now." The girl mumbled.

"Who?" The kitsune asked curiously.

"A wolf prince and princess as well as a few wolves from their tribes."

"Royal wolves?" The kitsune smirked. "They must have something valuable with them then.

"Doubt it." Kagome said. "We're all hunting a demon… hanyou actually."

"Why?"

"Haven't I told you enough information already Youko?" She asked with a sigh. At his _still _curious look, she gave a defeated sigh. "It's a _long_ story."

"We've got time." Youko said as he moved her till they were under a tree. Putting his arm around her, he quickly jumped into it's branches and settled her on his lap.

"You could give a little warning before you do that." She hissed at him with a glare, and he merely smirked at her.

"Get to the story onna." The other demon said emotionlessly.

"You know, you remind me of Sesshoumaru." Her mumbled response had them both looking at her. "What?"

"You know the western lord?" Youko asked curiously.

"If you call battling him and with him on several occasions, then yes. He finally quit coming after the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha and his father's sword."

"So the hanyou is his younger half brother."

"Hai, and the first time we met up with Sesshoumaru, he tried killing us. Then he tried killing me when I pulled out the sword and neither he nor Inuyasha could. It's all part of the story anyways."

"Then start the story."

She mumbled something about saying 'please', but decided to go ahead. "Before I start, you have to promise you won't try to take anything from me… or try to kill me."

Youko's eyes danced with amusement as he looked at her. "I won't _try_ to steal anything from you." He stressed the word try, as he wouldn't try, he would succeed.

"Hn."

Kagome supposed that was good enough. "What do you know of the Shikon no Tama?"

"It's currently shattered and is supposed to give you power. The idea of using it to gain false power is truly pathetic. Why?"

"It's part of my story." She said simply. "It was created centuries ago because of a battle. A single priestess battled many demons who combined into one for seven days and nights before the demon finally sank it's teeth into her. In a last effort to purify the demon, she forced out her soul along with it's, thus forming the Shikon no Tama. Then it passed through many hands before ending up back in the demon slaying village. It was then decided that a priestess was needed to purify it."

"And you're that priestess?" Youko asked inquisitively.

"Nope. They handed it over to Kikyo. Tsubaki had previously cursed her, telling her that she would die a horrible death if she fell in love. And once she acquired the tama, she isolated herself from everyone but her younger sister, Kaede. This was fifty years ago, mind you. Anyways, Kikyo fell in love with a half demon, Inuyasha, and in the end she sealed him to a sacred tree. She died soon after that and had the shikon burned with her body.

Only after he was unsealed did we find out that the betrayals were caused by a human turned hanyou. A bandit named Onigumo" here she paused as she felt Hiei's energy spike. Gulping, she continued on. "Kikyo found Onigumo and took him to a cave where she hid him from everyone but her sister. There he lay, never to move again. His body was badly burnt, and his limbs broken. He suffered through it all though and fell in love with Kikyo.

He spoke of his desire for the jewel, but he said it was merely because it would look lovely tainted with malice. Kaede spoke to Kikyo of his words, but she said to ignore him since he would never move from the cave again. A demon came to the human bandit shortly there after and gave him an offer that he simply could not refuse. He offered him mobility and strength, a way to gain Kikyo. He accepted and many demons took over his body, turning him into Naraku.

Though he still holds Onigumo's heart. He then set Inuyasha and Kikyo up. He slew Kikyo and tricked Inuyasha into destroying the village. It was that day that Kikyo was to bring the shikon to Inuyasha so that he could become human for her. Well she gathered her strength and headed for the village with her shoulder fatally wounded. Once there she called out Inuyasha's name and used the arrow of sealing to pin him to the God Tree."

"When do you come in and how is the jewel back?" The kitsune questioned. His tail was swaying back in forth, as he found the story to be quite interesting.

"I'm getting there." She said as she playfully smacked his chest with a slight giggle. "It was fifty years later that I appeared. I had gotten lost in the forest. It's actually named Inuyasha's Forest. I came across Inuyasha's body pinned to the tree and I umm…" She blushed slightly here. "I went up and just _had_ to rub his ears. You see, there aren't many demons where I'm from. When I went to turn back around, some of the village men attacked me, shooting arrows at me. Next thing I know, I'm tied up and carried to the village where the priestess tried to exorcize me because they all thought me to be kitsune." The fox demon chuckled at that, earning a glare from the girl. "Later that night and the demon which caused me to get lost attacked the village screaming at everyone to hand over the sacred jewel.

I knew it was after me, so I led it away into Inuyasha's forest. My calls woke Inuyasha from his stasis and he started calling me Kikyo. When the centipede demon grabbed me again, I told it to let me go as I grabbed onto Inuyasha's hair so she couldn't take me. Then I turned as she gave a harsh tug and threw my hand out, I'm not sure how, but I blew it's arms off. After that, it bit into my side and the shikon flew out." That caught both their attentions. "The demon then pinned me to the tree against Inuyasha using her coils. It was release Inuyasha if I could or die, so I released him. He killed the demon then came after me as Kaede had me point out where the jewel was at then handed it to me.

The beads of subjugation were placed onto him and I chose my word, causing him to slam into the ground. I picked up the jewel which slipped from my hands during his last attempt to kill me and we returned to the village. And then the next day I, on accident, shattered it. A carrion crow had stolen it and swallowed it. I saved the boy it had taken instead of collecting the jewel when Inuyasha killed it. The crow reformed because of the jewel's power, but the foot was still gripping the child's shirt, so I tied it to an arrow and shot that. This was my third attempt at firing a bow, and well it also hit the jewel."

"So you shattered it? But how did it get inside of you?" Kitsunes were so curious.

"It _was_ an accident, and I am Kikyo's reincarnation."

"What happened then?"

"We returned to Kaede's hut and were attacked the next day by Yura of the hair. After defeating her, we started searching for the jewel shards. Inuyasha helped, being the only one that had the strength to gather them, and myself being the only one able to sense them. It wasn't long before we had our first run in with Sesshoumaru, he was looking for their father's tomb."

Here's another chapter of this story. I decided to put Hiei in now, but I'm too sure on where I'm taking this. I have some vague ideas for later on, but as of right now I just don't know.

* * *

**JessicaAnnCowley (Yes, interesting.)**

**43InuAsha (Well for the information on the stone, you'll have to wait. But here's the next chapter lol.)**

**Music ADD (Because he's a curious kitsune, had nothing better to do, and found them interesting? Lol.)**

**KagHieiLuver (When will you get home? Anyways, I'm glad you liked this story.)**

**Lovelywitch (Is it really? I'm being confusing with it at the moment, lol.)**

**Leafeknight7 (Whose tear do you think it is?)**

**Raine44354 (As he got older his stories got a little wilder and some were from after the barrier went up, so no, not all of them are true. And hai, Hiei will be a partner of Youko.)**

**Alternative Angel (Hehehe… I _know_ what the pairing is, and I like throwing people off. At least, I do in _this_ story.)**


	4. Chapter III

**Frozen Tears**

**Chapter III**

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

**Author: **Chrystal-Hearts

**Summary: **Every demon hunts for the sacred jewel, but now it's found out that Kagome holds yet another jewel of value. A hiroseki or tear stone. This story holds many different things. Legends, history, battles, and more. Want to know why it's called Frozen Tears? Well read to find out!

* * *

"It turns out that his tomb was in the nether world. The way there was through a black pearl that lay in Inuyasha's right eye. We went to the tomb and found that Sesshoumaru was repelled by the sword's barrier, then Inuyasha tried, but he couldn't pull it out. Then the two started fighting and Jaken knocked me onto the platform, I was really weak back then, and I used the sword to pull myself up. I turned to see Sesshoumaru about to drive his poison claws into Inuyasha and started to run to them when the sword came out easily.

Well Sesshoumaru came at me after that and tried melting me with his poison claws, but tetsusaiga protected me. Then he and Inuyasha fought some more and I handed Inuyasha the sword. He finally got it to work when he told me to shut up and let him protect me. We started traveling some more after that and we bumped into Shippo."

"The kit?" Youko interrupted.

"Hai. He tried to steal my shards from me, but Inuyasha stopped him. I told Inuyasha that we couldn't hurt him and treated the bump on his head. Well he stole the shards from us later and I chased after him. He'd placed this statue on Inuyasha's hands along with a spell scroll so he couldn't move. I ended up getting caught by the Manten. He and Hiten killed Shippo's father. Shippo freed Inuyasha and they came after me as I convinced Hiten that Inuyasha was in love with me and held most of the shards. In the end Inuyasha killed the thunder brothers and I allowed Shippo to start traveling with us.

The next of our group that we met was Miroku, the monk. His grandfather was cursed by Naraku fifty years ago with the Wind Tunnel. It's a hole in his right hand that grows every year until it sucks them inside. Miroku's grandfather and father fell to the curse, and now Miroku travels with us in hopes of freeing himself from it. He stole half the jewel from me and tried to kidnap me. When we met him again he tried to suck Inuyasha into his wind tunnel and I took a gamble. I threw myself into it's path and he sealed it. We ended up talking it out and he realized that I had taken the shards back at some point. We traveled together for maybe a day before we split up.

We met up again later and he decided to travel with us. It was through him that we learned of Naraku and what caused the betrayal between Inuyasha and Kikyo. Next was Kirara, the fire neko. We met her in the destroyed slayer's village. Then we met Sango. She came after us thinking that we destroyed her village. We finally got it through her head that Naraku destroyed her village, so she teamed up with us. It was sometime after that when we met up with Kouga. His wolves had killed an entire village and we were fighting them off when we arrived. He later kidnapped me because I could see the shards and then proclaimed me as 'his woman'. Kouga's the wolf prince who's traveling with us. He recently mated to the northern wolf tribe's princess, Ayame, and now they both travel with us.

We all are searching for Naraku. Some of Kouga's tribe was tricked into going to one of his fake castle's and were killed by his incarnation, Kagura. She's a wind demoness that he created using a piece of his own body and the powers the jewel bestowed upon him. Ayame's tribe was attacked and some were killed because of his actions, so she's also with us to avenge her tribe. Even Sesshoumaru hunts Naraku."

"That's an interesting story." Youko said, and even Hiei seemed interested.

"That's not all of it." Kagome said with a sigh. "That's like a brief summary. You see, we've been hunting shards for about a year now."

"What else has happened then?" Hiei questioned, surprising the two. His deep voice almost made Kagome shiver, but she stopped herself.

"Kikyo was resurrected."

"I thought you were her reincarnation?" Youko asked.

"I am." Kagome said, a bit of hurt in her voice, but she quickly hid it and continued. "It was after meeting Shippo, but before meeting Miroku. An evil witch named Urasuei stole Kikyo's ashes and some of her grave site soil. She used that and clay to resurrect her, but her body wouldn't move on it's own. Inuyasha, Kaede, Shippo, and I were heading toward her home to retrieve the ashes at that time. We were on the bridge when Kikyo's body reacted to my presence by moving to look at me. So the witch destroyed the bridge and grabbed me as I fell.

Shippo used his magic to create a gliding leaf that held him and Kaede and Inuyasha used the side of the mountain to slow his decent. When Kaede heard that I was taken, I guess she said they needed to hurry and that they could be facing Kikyo if they didn't.

Urasuei put me into some type of potion that was supposed to suck my soul out and it wasn't working. It took a long time for my soul to even start coming out, but it wouldn't have left my body except that Inuyasha called Kikyo's name when he arrived and saw her body. I don't know what all happened after that, but Shippo said my body called my soul back. All I do remember is hearing Inuyasha's pained scream. Then I woke up in Kaede's hut. I found out that Kikyo had fallen from a cliff, and that she had kept some of my soul.

Then we ran into Kikyo once again after meeting Miroku. She was gathering souls of the dead to keep her body stable. A while ago Kikyo was injured and I ended up giving her more of my soul to save her life, even though she's tried to drag Inuyasha to hell several times. Not to mention tried to kill me twice." That had Youko looking shocked, and shock went through Hiei's eyes as well. "Our first meeting with Naraku, we found out that he had a spider shaped burn scar on his back. From what we've heard, he had that scar as Onigumo. All of his incarnations have it as well.

We've run into him several times, and each time there's a battle. Sango's brother, Kohaku, is under his control through a shikon shard in his back that keeps him alive. Well, our first run in with Kagura left Inuyasha badly injured, as he fought with Kouga because of a trap that set Kouga into an almost rage. Then we met up with Kanna… who tried to steal my soul but in a way failed. My soul couldn't be contained within the mirror. The mirror can also reflect attacks back at you, except my arrow. That's the only thing that's even not been reflected.

He also had Hakudoshi and Akago. Hakudoshi's a pink haired boy that's as powerful as he is, and Akago is a baby that is his heart. He finally managed to remove his one weakness from his body. He also holds all but four shards of the jewel. One remains in Kohaku's back, one in my possession, and two in Kouga's legs. Our battle for the final unknown shard was also in the netherworld, and at Inuyasha's father's remains. Sesshoumaru was there as well. We've come to an understanding of sorts, and neither of our groups battle anymore. Well, they both still argue."

"How is it that this Naraku has almost all of the shards when you held half?" Youko asked curiously.

"The first time Kikyo tried to kill me, she stole my shards and handed them over to him. Though she's supposed to have a plan, I think she's going to try something if he gets all of the shards."

"And you still saved her?"

"To let her die would've upset Inuyasha." The girl said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"So you saved her just because of the hanyou?"

"Hai." Kagome said as she looked down. No longer did she love Inuyasha, but it still hurt to know that he chose one of the dead over her.

"Why is Fluffy after this Naraku?" Youko suddenly asked.

Only one name came to Kagome's mind at that and she began giggling. "You are referring to Sesshoumaru, right?" SHe managed to asked between giggles. At the kitsunes nod, she couldn't stop giggling. Finally she managed to calm herself down, but still smiled. "He'll kill you if he hears you call him that."

"I doubt it, we're old friends." Youko said with a shrug.

"Right, well he's after Naraku for the things he did. Naraku offered him 'help' one time when he came after us. Sesshoumaru used a jewel shard Naraku gave him so he could use a human arm and wield tetsusaiga."

"Wait, human arm? How could he use one when he has both his arms?"

"So you didn't know that Inuyasha hacked off his left arm to protect me?"

"No, I didn't." The kitsune replied as he looked at her.

"Well when part of the arm was ripped off by Inuyasha, it caught fire and threatened to kill him. Then he kidnapped Sesshoumaru's human ward, Rin, in hopes of luring him into a trap. So Naraku's been messing with many people and many are out for revenge."

"Could you lead us to this 'Naraku'?" Hiei asked.

"Why would we go after Naraku?" Youko asked as he looked at his 'associate'.

The dark haired demon glared at the kitsune at that question, but Kagome answered. "Naraku probably did something to him, could've even been while he was Onigumo. Kikyo spoke of running into Resetsu, an old 'friend' of Onigumo's. He hated the man as well." The kitsune merely shrugged. "Now that I've taken up a lot of time and told you the story, can I go now and try to find my friends?"

"No, I rather like having you here." The kitsune said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms more tightly around her, holding her body flush against his chest.

That caused the girl to glare. "Well I _need_ to get going. Shippo's probably worried sick."

"Well you never answered Hiei's question." Youko pointed out.

With a huff, she gave up on moving anytime soon. "Yes, I _could_ lead you to him since he _does_ have shikon no kakera (shards of the jewel)."

The demon's eyes narrowed at her then. "Then why haven't you found him yet?"

"One: he doesn't want to be found, two: we don't yet have the ability to defeat him, and three: I can only sense shards to a certain radius." She gave a slight yawn and looked up to see that the sky was beginning to darken further.

Youko chuckled at that. "It's getting late and you humans are weak, go to sleep."

"I'm not weak, I've been up since before dawn is all." Kagome grumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "Besides, I can't sleep. I still need to go find my friends."

"I'm not letting you go anytime soon, so you might as well sleep."

"Fine, but you better not try anything while I'm sleeping."

"You have my word." He said with a small chuckle. "WHat makes you think I'd try something then anyways?"

"You're a pervert, just like my friend Miroku." She said sleepily.

He smirked at that. "Sleep Kagome." And she gladly cuddled against him and traveled to the land of dreams. Youko looked over at his 'associate' now that the girl was asleep. "Now tell me, why would we hunt their enemy."

"The bandit, Onigumo." Hiei said simply, and that's all it took for understanding to dawn in the kitsune's eyes.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"I want Kagome!" Shippo screamed as he shook from his nightmare. The group had been forced to stop and seek shelter when the rain wouldn't stop. Now the kit had just woken from a horrible dream no one could seem to calm him. It had been an hour since his last scream and they all thought him to be asleep and so they also went to bed. But the kit was not going back to bed, he instead waited till they were all asleep and raced off, out into the rain.

He was following his instincts, and they led him to a seemingly deserted clearing. The trees were blocking the rain from hitting most of the ground in this clearing. The kit took a tentative sniff and found that Kagome's scent was in the clearing somewhere. Taking a closer look, he spotted what appeared to be two figures up in the trees. He moved over to them quickly and scaled one till he could see the figures. There he saw Kagome curled into some demon's arms. He vaguely recognized the kitsune demon, though he didn't really care. He was too tired to care. Slowly he crept over to them and curled up beneath Kagome's kimono and against her belly.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Kagome awaked feeling rather warm. Her body was pressed against something that felt hard yet soft, and there was something really soft curled against her stomach. It was the softness against her stomach that had her waking. It was predawn and neither of the demons were awake yet. Looking around, she noticed that it was still raining slightly. Closing her eyes, she tried figuring out what it was that was pressed against her stomach. After a moment, her eyes lit up in realization. Upon figuring that out, she kept her body completely still.

It wasn't long before the two demons awoke to find her up as well, though she was staying completely still. Youko was the first to notice the bulge under her kimono and around her stomach. "What the…" He said in shock as he went to poke it.

His hand was smacked away with a glare as Kagome's other hand pressed the bulge more firmly into her stomach. "I don't know how, but it's Shippo, so be still."

That had shock actually appearing on Hiei's features. "The kit you travel with managed to sneak here?"

"Apparently, as he _is_ under my kimono." Kagome said as a whimper sounded from her belly, accompanied by shaking. "Shh…" Kagome said as she rubbed the bulge.

"Momma…" Came another whimper.

Ignoring the two demons and trying not to blush, she untied her obi and slipped Shippo from his resting spot and into her arms as she cradled him. "I'm here Shippo."

Blurry emerald eyes opened and locked with own currently violet ones. "Momma?"

And Kagome smiled. "I'm right here."

And he glomped her. "I was so worried! The demon carried you off because you were trying to protect me… then Inuyasha was being a baka and started fighting with Kouga… Then Sango and Ayame both hit him and told him we had to find you and it started raining and…"

"Shh… I'm alright." She cooed to the boy.

"Kit." Youko said, drawing the boy's attention. "How did you find us? And how did you sneak up here and keep your presence hidden?"

"I-I don't know. I was too worried about momma, and I followed by instincts."

"Since when do you call the woman your mother?" The adult kitsune asked curiously.

Shippo's eyes grew wide as he looked at the grown male, then turned to Kagome. He immediately started apologizing for his slip up. The woman quickly pressed her fingers to her lips to quiet him and shook her head. "I think of you as a son Shippo, so you can call me momma if you want."

And his eyes widened further as he threw himself into her embrace and started crying and repeating 'thank-you' over and over. "That explains how you got here." At the curious looks he got, Youko explained. "A kitsune's instincts are capable of leading them to those it deems it's parents or it's real parents. The question of how none of us sensed him is still there though."

"I for one, don't care." Kagome said as she cuddled the boy closer to her. Youko shrugged and decided to think about it later as he relaxed back into the tree with the girl still in his arms.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

**Hiei's POV**

He had listened to the girl's story the previous night and was slightly amazed by it. Never had he imagined that a mere human could survive what she had, even if she was a priestess. She had certainly earned some respect from him, especially since he didn't sense that she had lied at all. Though she _was_ too trusting. There was something else about her though. Something about her seemed familiar to him.

He tried figuring out what it was, but that was easy. Looking at her, he held back a bit of jealousy. _Does the fox have to hold her like that?_ He was beginning to not like this. The damn fox had her pressed firmly against his body and for some reason, Hiei was finding himself desiring to hold her against his own. There was just something comforting about her presence.

Growling under his breath, he tried to ignore the feeling. It was bad enough that he was ticked about not being able to sense that the little kit was there. He _really_ wanted to know _how_ the kitsune cub had accomplished that. _Oh well._ He sighed internally as he pushed the feelings away. His attention instead turned to several beings that he felt approaching. "Someone's coming." He said out loud, grabbing the other's attention.

**

* * *

**Here is yet another chapter for you all. I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it. I would also like to thank all those who have reviewed and/or read the previous chapters as well as this chapter. Btw, who still thinks this is Kagome/Hiei?

**Music ADD (Yep lol.)**

**43InuAsha (It's taking me far and wide!)**

**Kidnapped by a Demon (Hmm…. You have to read to find out lol.)**

**The-black-rose-is-mine-alone07 (Neither can I lol.)**

**Alternative Angel (I will.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (I'm going at my own pace, thank-you. And don't worry, we'll be getting into more… _interesting_ chapters soon. ((memo, I am working on chapter nine)) Hehehe.)**

**Babycutiepie (I'll be trying to update this one daily lol.)**


	5. Chapter IV

**Frozen Tears**

**Chapter IV**

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

**Author: **Chrystal-Hearts

**Summary: **Every demon hunts for the sacred jewel, but now it's found out that Kagome holds yet another jewel of value. A hiroseki or tear stone. This story holds many different things. Legends, history, battles, and more. Want to know why it's called Frozen Tears? Well read to find out!

**

* * *

**The group was slowly making it's way back to Kaede's. Once there, they'd have to explain the well to the wolves, but Kagome trusted them and didn't mind. She wasn't even thinking about that, her mind was actually on earlier. Hiei had said that someone was coming and she suddenly realized that she felt the sensation of the pull of the jewel shards. Turning in the direction it was coming from, she had mumbled that it was her friends.

Youko had then decided to put her down and Kagome told them she was leaving. He gave a nod and told her they'd be seeing her again as he slipped a rose to her. It moved and formed a beautiful bracelet. He then gave her a kiss on the cheek and the two demons disappeared in blurs. Inuyasha had then appeared, about twenty minutes later, and complained about how she smelled of kitsune and that she was pathetic and other things, which were for the most part, ignored.

Her eyes then moved to the beautiful red rose that still clung to her wrist. A small smile overcame her lips at the thought of seeing those two again. Now that she wasn't dressed 'indecently' according to this time's standards, Youko wasn't so bad. With another small smile, she decided that she wasn't wearing that school uniform in this time anymore. Not like she'd have the same one for much longer anyways. She had to take her entrance exams soon, then she'd have to pick out a high school to go to.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Hiei was deep in thought as they left the girl. He found her to be rather interesting and thought her deserving of his own protection, but he wasn't sure of whether or not he'd give it to her. Though he doubted she'd realize the importance of what he was giving her if he did decide to give her his protection. It would also be a way to know if she were fighting Onigumo. He'd love to kill that bastard, though he'd thought he'd already done so.

Youko was also in thought, though his thoughts were a bit different than his partner's. His were of a perverted nature. Soon though, his mind returned to the present. "So what is it you wish to do about Naraku?"

"I'm not sure." Hiei responded as they continued on.

"Should we pursue him?"

"What do you think fox?"

"I don't know either. Perhaps we should simply play it by ear."

"Are you suggesting we continue to see the onna for information about this half demon."

"It's one way to see her." The kitsune responded.

"You need an actual reason to see an onna?" The demon asked as he smirked at the kitsune's glare.

"She seems different for some reason, I want her, but I don't want to talk her into it. I want her to want it."

That shocked Hiei. The kitsune normally didn't care, but he had to agree that she seemed different. "There is something… different about her."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Mom! Kagome's home!" A boy called out as he raced into his sister's embrace. "It's been a little while since you were last home."

"I know, and I have entrance exams this coming week." The girl said with a slight groan.

"I have some notes to help you study for them." The boy said as he smiled at her. "I put them on your desk in your room."

She smiled kindly at him then. "Thanks squirt."

"You're welcome sis." He said with a smile.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

The next day found Kagome studying before dawn even arrived, as she _really_ wanted to get a good grade on the exams. And so she was still studying when noon came around. When the clock read one, she finally took a break and drug herself downstairs. It wasn't long before her mother set some food in front of her. "Kagome sweetie?"

"Yes mom?"

"Can you do me a big favor?"

"What is it momma?"

"Can you take Souta over to his friend's house? He'll be staying the night there and I still have to go to the store."

"Sure mom." Kagome said as she thought of how she owed it to her brother. He had, after all, gotten her the notes. And so, after another two hours, the two siblings headed out. "So who's this new friend of yours?"

"His name's Kokota and he has this really cool older step-brother. It was his older brother who gave me the notes for you to use."

"I'll have to thank him then, if he's there." Kagome said as she thought for a moment.

"He's really nice and gentlemanly too." Souta said with a smile.

"Are you trying to set me up with your friend's older brother?" Kagome asked with an amused giggle.

"Just giving you some options." The boy said with a laugh. "I mean, he _is_ single. His name's Shuichi Minamino."

Kagome paused at that. "I've heard that name from somewhere before."

"Probably your friends, Shuichi has a fan club… and he hates it." The boy said with a slight grimace. "He took Kokota and I out one time and these girls kinda mobbed us."

"So you're trying to get me killed by going out with the most popular guy around?" She asked with a laugh. "And here I thought you cared about me." Her fake hurt had the boy laughing.

"I do care, but I want your room more." The boy said, seriousness tinting his voice.

That had them both laughing pretty hard. It turned out to be a fifteen minute walk to Souta's friend's house… at least fifteen minutes after they got off the train. The train ride took half an hour and walking to the train itself took ten minutes. So all in all, it was an annoying walk. At least it would be if she had to do it everyday. She mainly hated the train though, as she was used to walking almost all day.

When they finally reached their destination, Souta knocked and then introduced her to his friend and they asked if Shuichi was there. Kokota answered with an affirmative and invited them into the living room while he went to fetch his brother from upstairs. A man with red hair came down shortly thereafter, followed by Kokota. "Hello Souta." He greeted her brother with a smile before turning to her with a bit of a wary look. "Hello miss…"

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." She introduced as she bowed slightly to him. "And it is a pleasure to meet you Shuichi, I assume."

"Ah, yes." He replied, sounding surprised.

"I wished to thank you." Her smile to thankful as she said those words. "My brother told me you gave him the notes for me to use."

"So you're the one he talks about?"

"I guess I am." She replied as she sent a slightly questioning look to Souta.

He smiled and gave a nod. "Yeah, she's my older sister."

"Well you're welcome for the notes." The redhead said as he gave her a real smile.

Noticing that the clock read 4:15, Kagome gave a sigh. "I need to get home to continue studying." Giving a hug to Souta, she said her good-byes and Shuichi said he'd walk her to the door. "It was nice meeting you Shuichi."

"And you as well Kagome." He said with a smile. "It's actually a relief to meet a girl who's not fawning over me."

The girl gave a giggle at that. "I'm glad that meeting me was a relief. Perhaps we could meet again sometime."

"Perhaps." The redhead replied with a smile. "I could even help you study from time to time, from what I hear from Souta you're pretty far behind in school."

She groaned at the mention of that. "Please don't remind me. I have _so_ much that I need to get done this weekend, then I have entrance exams starting Monday. I've been studying all morning, and I _still_ don't get my geometry."

The man laughed at that. "If you come over tomorrow I can help you some before you take Souta home."

"Really? I'd very much appreciate it!"

"Really." He said with a smile.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

It felt like it had been years since she picked the book up, but it had only been hours. Almost a full day. With a tired sigh, Kagome got up and got ready for bed. Tomorrow she'd hopefully be able to figure out at _least_ half of what her geometry was talking about. Geometry was the one subject that she was actually having trouble with. Somehow she was managing to pass all of her other classes with top grades. With yet another sigh, she lay down in bed and cleared her mind. Tomorrow she could think, but right now she needed to sleep.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"What have you been doing Hiei?" Youko asked as the demon appeared out of nowhere after three days of being gone.

"I was attending to something." Was his only response.

Shaking his head, the kitsune continued on in the direction he was heading. "There's something off with Kagome."

"You point?" Hiei asked, irritation in his voice. Not that he cared really, but he was curious about what could be happening. Ok, he was slightly worried, but only slightly.

"I can't sense the rose I gave her anywhere. It's almost like it disappeared or was destroyed."

"What are you going to do about it then, fox?"

"I'm going to find out what's happened." The kitsune replied easily.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Now I understand it!" Kagome exclaimed happily as the geometry equations finally clicked and made some sense. It turned out that Shuichi was a really good tutor.

The redhead smiled at her as he moved on to show her something else. She was picking things up rather fast, and he was surprised at her wisdom on some things. "And this…" He started as he continued with other things.

It was about two hours later when they had finished and Kagome jumped up and hugged him, thanking him repeatedly. "I might actually ace the math portion of my exam thanks to you!"

"I'm simply glad that I could be of assistance." His voice held a cool calm that the girl knew few had. His eyes though, they spoke of a great sadness, but she doubted many could see it.

"It was a pleasure being taught by you." She said as she gave him a grateful bow and a smile. Chewing her lip for a moment, she decided she might as well. So she took out a piece of paper and gave him her number. "Call me sometime and we can hangout if I'm up to it."

He took the paper with a small smile. "I would be happy to hang out sometime, but I must warn you about my 'fan club'."

"Souta told me about them." She said with a giggle while waving her hand a little. "He also told me that you were single, awesome, and a total gentleman."

"I'm glad he thinks so highly of me." The redhead said with his smile still in place.

"Well I'm glad he has you to look up to. Some of my friends aren't exactly the greatest, and his old idol is a total idiot." Her smile had him laughing. "The man has a horrid temper and a foul mouth, but he's a total softy underneath his rough exterior."

"Sounds like one of my friends."

"Well I should be getting home with Souta now, perhaps I'll see you during the week."

"That would be wonderful." The man said with his smile still in place.

"Farewell."

"Good-bye."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Two days and it seemed like it'd been forever. Kagome's head hurt from the tests that she'd been taking. The test was a long one, so it was given in several parts. With a sigh, she fell on her bed and closed her eyes. "How much longer wench?"

Oh how she hated life right now. "Three more days Inuyasha, and after that I have to be back in two weeks then I can stay for summer. That's three entire months in the fuedal era."

"Well the runt's been whining about seeing you."

"Tell him I'll visit tomorrow after school then." She said with another sigh.

The inu hanyou glared at her. "Why can't you visit now?"

"I'm busy." Her voice was muffled as she turned her head into the pillow and tried to rest some more. She could distantly hear the phone ringing.

"Kagome! There's a call for you sweetie." Hollered an older woman's voice.

"Be right there momma." Kagome called back as she pushed herself up from the bed and walked down the stairs, leaving Inuyasha alone in her room. Her mother handed her the phone when she reached the bottom step, and she tried not to sigh. "Hello?"

"Hello Kagome." Said a masculine voice.

It took her moment to figure out who the male caller was. "Shuichi?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?"

"Not really, I was just lazing on my bed because I had nothing better to do."

"Then perhaps you'd like to go get some ice cream with me?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She asked with a gasp before she started giggling.

"I might be." He responded with a chuckle.

"When and where then?"

"I'll meet you at your shrine in an hour."

"Sounds good, see you then." She said as she got off the phone and turned to her smiling mother.

"So you've a date with your brother's new idol?"

"It seems that I do." Kagome answered with a giggle.

"Have fun and be home by eleven."

"Yes momma." The girl said before she turned and rushed up the stairs. There she ran into Inuyasha. "I'm going out soon, so you might as well return to Kaede's."

"Where are you going?"

"Out with a friend." She said as she pushed him toward the window. "Now get out, I need to change."

"Alright already. I'll see you tomorrow wench."

"Bye Inuyasha." The girl said with a smile.

* * *

Here is another chapter of this story. I'm making it interesting, aren't I? She has a tear gem, which I believe we all figured out is Hiei's mother's. And now she's going on a date with Shuichi, which if you watch Yuyu Hakusho, then you know that's Kurama's human name. And I have her and Inuyasha's relationship being odd. Now there are a few questions that we must ask ourselves. One: why is this story called frozen tears? Two: who is Kagome going to be paired with? Three: when will she be paired? Four: what happens to the shard hunters. Five: am I sending Kagome back to the future permanently? Six: If I do, what happens to Shippo? Seven: what do the stories in the beginning chapters have to do with this story? I.e. the stories about ice maidens and the creation of the three worlds, the barrier, and the reason behind the creation. (If you're smart, you thought up the last question hehehe.) And now I thank all those who reviewed and/or read this chapter and the previous chapters.

**Evil RULZ (You have to wait for the pairing lol.)**

**Flame of the Miko (Thank-you, and I'm really proud of my work.)**

**Lovelywitch (Well, I am trying.)**

**Music ADD (Yep lol.)**

**Alternative Angel (Yep, jealous Hiei is good… till he sets you on fire lol.)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (Shippo… Hmm… maybe.)**

**Raine44354 (Good question.)**

**zoey tamagachi (I love cliffies.)**

**Asian Tinkerbell (There _will_ be more Hiei/Kagome soon. Might even add some Kagome/Yusuke later on.)**

**Kit48 (I will.)**

**Tyanna24 (Your English is good enough lol. No one's perfect.)**


	6. Chapter V

**Frozen Tears**

**Chapter V**

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

**Author: **Chrystal-Hearts

**Summary: **Every demon hunts for the sacred jewel, but now it's found out that Kagome holds yet another jewel of value. A hiroseki or tear stone. This story holds many different things. Legends, history, battles, and more. Want to know why it's called Frozen Tears? Well read to find out!

* * *

"Momma!" Squealed a childlike voice as Kagome walked into the village.

"Shippo." Kagome said with a smile as she opened her arms and caught the orange ball of fur that had been flying at her. "I heard that you missed me."

"Of course I did mommy." Shippo said as he burrowed farther into her embrace.

"How are the others? Have you been protecting them well while I've been gone?"

The kit's chest puffed with pride as he nodded. "They're all fine because I've been protecting them."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Have a headache?" Asked a redhead as he walked into her room.

Kagome turned to see Shuichi behind her and smiled. "Yes, I think I've been studying too much." She answered as she rubbed her temples. "I think I'll take a break, so I take it you brought Kokota over?"

"Yes, he's been wanting to hang out with Souta again since the weekend." Shuichi said as he looked at what she had been doing. "More homework?"

She glared at his smile, but nodded anyways. "Yeah, this is my history and it's a little boring."

"Why is that?" The man asked as he took a seat on her bed.

"I already know most of it, but I still have to go through to find the tiniest pieces of information. So it's both tiresome and annoying."

"I know what you mean." He said with a chuckle. "I'm quite knowledgeable on most aspects of the past, but there are little tidbits of information that I'm not aware of."

"Well my specialty is from the Sengoku Jedai and back. I'm not as well versed on after that time period."

"Since your shine's history is from around those times it makes since that you know more about that then it's later history, which takes place after most of the legends."

"Actually, this shrine wasn't built until close to the end of the Sengoku Jedai, but it's history is quite old and most believe that this shrine has stood on the grounds for a thousand years."

"I thought it had as well." Shuichi stated with a raised brow.

She smiled and gave a soft laugh at his words. "Come with me." Grabbing his hands, she led him outside and to the God Tree. "This tree is known as Goshinboku and it _is_ a thousand years old. It goes by many names. The God Tree, the Tree of Ages, and more. It's said that this tree is capable of speaking through time and that it's connected to every time dimension at the same time."

"That's interesting." The man said as he laid his hand on the tree's bark.

"There's also a well on the shrine grounds, it was once made from the wood of another tree of ages, but it was destroyed. So bark from Goshinboku was used to rebuild it."

"Is that what this scar is from?" He asked as he allowed his hand to slide over it.

"No." She said with a sad smile. "That spot is part of the legend of the Shikon no Tama. It's where the half-demon, Inuyasha, was sealed by the miko, Kikyo. It's said that fifty years later another girl appeared baring her likeness and freed the hanyou. Not long after that the jewel was said to have been shattered on accident, so the two left Edo in search of the shards. The girl had the power to sense and purify them and the hanyou had the strength to retrieve them."

"You seem quite knowledgeable on this topic."

A smile was sent his way at that. "My grandfather used to tell me these stories at bedtime, and I enjoyed them so much that as I grew older, I started studying them. Not to mention the fact ji-chan decided to make little sacred jewel key chains to sell to the visitors."

"So what happened to the duo who sought the shards?"

"According to some documentation that was found on the shrine grounds, they met friends on their journeys and made a few enemies as well. One enemy was a human turned hanyou that coveted the jewel and it's previous protector. They found out that it was his betrayals that set Kikyo and Inuyasha against each other. He posed as the other and went to them, betraying them and tricking them. It was a monk whom joined their group who told them of his doings. Soon after, a slayer and a demon neko joined their group. It's said later that all of the allies banded together. A wolf prince and princess, a great taiyoukai, and even some of their enemies became spies at great risk to themselves."

"How was the hanyou defeated then?" Shuichi asked curiously.

"Not much is truly known about the battle, only the reincarnated miko truly knew, but she gave her life in the final battle."

"So what is known to have happened?"

"The group was annihilated in the final battle. All were killed until only the weakest of their group remained, and yet she was said to have been the strongest."

"How can one be the weakest and yet the strongest?" Asked a voice from behind them. They turned to see Kokota and Souta there. The latter looking on in silence as he listened to the tale, the previous being the one whom asked the question.

Kagome smiled at them then. "It was she that brought the group together according to the records. They combined around her because she cared for them all. Even the demon lord who had tried killing her on several occasions as well as the undead Kikyo who was resurrected using some of her own soul and had tried killing her on some occasions. It was her strength that kept them going and held them together, but she wasn't the most powerful. All she could do was use her shenki through her arrows, though it is said she learned the basics of healing."

"What happened to her?" Souta finally asked, though his voice held dread.

"In the end it was only her and the evil hanyou left standing, so no one knows exactly. There were, however, two nearby demons that were close enough to see it. One was kitsune and the other was unknown. They had both come to join the miko in the battle in hopes of destroying the once human hanyou, but they arrived to late. It was the kitsune whom spoke to the monk."

"I thought you said they all died?" Shuichi pointed out.

"Well let me finish the story." She said with a giggle. "Anyways, the kitsune spoke of the girl being taunted and that he and his 'friend' were unable to reach her because of a strong barrier. It was when he mentioned that all of their deaths were her fault that something happened. She apparently snapped, and the barriers which always suppressed her potential shattered. Slowly her face rose until she looked into the hanyou's eyes and she spoke two words before unleashing a blast that destroyed most of Japan. The words 'I know'."

"So they won?" Kokota asked curiously.

"In a way, though they saw it as a loss."

"Why?"

"When the dust settled, all that was left was the miko's glowing outline and the pristine pink jewel. Her powers were still surrounding her, but that's not all. The jewel was pulsating. The two demons who were still alive, her allies, saw what happened next and the kitsune's spirit is said to have broken because of it."

"What happened?" Souta asked, curiosity and dread tinting his tone.

"She died."

"What?" Kokota asked wide eyed. "How?"

"The jewel will grant one wish to anyone who posses it, as well as boost their original power. If the wish is selfish, the jewel will darken and turn black with taint, but if the wish is unselfish the jewel is said to glow a holy white and vanish from existence. She made a selfish wish."

"So the jewel tainted?" Kokota asked.

"No."

"But you said…"

"She changed the wish."

"What _did_ she wish for?" Shuichi asked suddenly.

"The original wish was for her friends happiness and to have their deepest desires fulfilled, but she changed it in the end so it was no longer selfish. She said 'even if my life must be forfeit so the souls within may be freed'."

"So she gave her life for her friend's happiness?" Souta asked as he stared at her with a slight sadness.

"That's what the documentation says. It was her monk friend who wrote the story after his resurrection, it was the reigning priestess of Edo who helped him. She knew the beginning story and Shippo had some knowledge of what had occurred. So they all collaborated and wrote the story as her epitaph in a way." Kagome said as she turned and smiled at the Goshinboku. "It even goes on to tell what each person was granted."

"You're a wonderful story teller Kagome." Kokota complimented her. "Souta never told me how good you were."

"She's never really told me many stories." Souta said with a small smile at his friend.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"So how did you do Kagome?" Eri asked as they walked home from school.

"I won't know until tomorrow morning." The girl answered with a sigh. "But I should've done pretty well, if I didn't Shuichi might kill me."

"Shuichi?" Yuka asked as she looked at her friend in surprise. "You don't mean Shuichi Minamino from Meioh High do you?"

"Yeah, I met him through my brother. Apparently Souta and his younger step brother, Kokota, are best friends. We've been at each other's houses for most of this week and he's been helping me study somewhat."

"Does that mean you two are going out?" Ayume asked with wide envious eyes.

"We went out on one date, but it was more as friends." Kagome answered with a shrug. "I'm starting to see him more like an older brother actually."

"I'm so jealous that you actually know him!" Yuka exclaimed.

"Speaking of which, look there he is!" Eri exclaimed excitedly.

"Come on Kagome!" Yuka said as she Eri and Ayume started dragging the girl over to the redheaded boy and his group of friends.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Hey Kurama, there's four chicks heading right for you." Said a guy in a blue jumpsuit.

The man sighed as he turned and saw three girls pulling another one along, the sight had him smiling slightly. Another guy in pink noticed this and looked at the girls. "Know them Kurama?"

The man turned back to them and gave a little nod. "One of them, and remember to call me Shuichi." He said just as the girls arrived.

"Hello Shuichi!" Exclaimed an excited girl with short brown hair. "I'm Ayume! These are my friends Eri and Yuka, and Kagome says she already knows you!"

"And she does." He said as he smiled slightly at her, though his eyes were pleading her for help.

The girl giggled to herself when she saw this and pulled Eri over to her and whispered something to the girl. The girl then whispered it to Yuka and Ayume who instantly took off, leaving the last two in a fit of giggles. "I better get going too." Eri finally said as she glanced at the boy in blue.

"See you Eri." Kagome said as she waved the girl off.

"What did you tell them?" Shuichi asked curiously.

She merely smiled. "I recognized Kuwabara from your description of him and told them he was here."

"So they're scared of me?" The one in blue asked.

"Apparently, since they ran off. You're known as a thug at my school." Kagome said absently.

"You don't seem to mind him." Said the unknown guy in pink. "I'm Yu Kaito by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kagome said as she gave a bow. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Asato Kido." Said a blonde boy.

"Mitsunari Yanagisawa, but just call me Yana." Said another boy with dark hair that looked grayish.

"And you already know that I'm Kazuma Kuwabara." Said the one in blue. He had orange hair and seemed kind.

"What are you doing out this way?" Shuichi asked her now.

"Yuka decided to drag me out to eat with them, and they were asking me how I did. But I won't find out till tomorrow morning."

"Well you'll have to let me know how you did."

"Of course! I have to tell my tutor." She said as she gave a wink.Shuichi chuckled at that, and his friends seemed slightly surprised. To them and most people, he was usually cool and calm. "I should be getting home though."

"Would you like me to walk you there?"

"No, I can manage." She said with a happy smile. "See you later Shuichi!"

"Bye Kagome." He said back with his smile.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Kuwabara suddenly asked.

Kurama would've chocked had he not been himself. "No Kuwabara, she's just a friend."

"How'd you meet her?" Yu asked.

"She walked her younger brother to my house to spend the night with Kokota. Souta also asked earlier on if she could borrow my notes from last year for her entrance exams."

"So she's a year younger than us?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hai." Kurama answered before they got back onto the original topic.

"So when do you think Urameshi will come back?" Kuwabara asked as he looked at his friend.

"I'm not sure, whenever I say something about returning he says something about having other things to do."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"It's about time you got back wench." A certain silver haired hanyou growled as Kagome walked into the hut with her back. He would've said more, but stopped upon seeing her outfit. She wore a black fighting kimono that had little silver stars all over it. "What the hell is that?"

"A fighting kimono." She answered simply as the others also looked at her. "I'm tired of people saying things about my school uniform, as well as it getting ripped, so I'm wearing outfits to suit this era from now on. I also have miko robes, non-traditional ones." She added as she saw Inuyasha's shocked visage. "And even a few kimono and formal kimono."

* * *

Here is yet another chapter for your reading pleasure. And ok, so I _was_ teasing you with the whole possibility of Kurama/Kagome, but it was fun for _me_. Anyways, there's still a chance that Kagome could get paired with someone _other than_ **Hiei**. But anyways, I'd like to thank those who've reviewed and/or read this story. And since someone once said that I _never_ ask for reviews, here I am. Reviews would be _appreciated_. The more you review, the more I'll want to update the story which was reviewed upon!

**Tyanna24 (No one knows that Shuichi has Youko's soul as of yet, but no. He has no idea about that because he had no idea that Kagome was from the future.)**

**the-black-rose-is-mine-alone07 (I try to. I'm sorry about not updating till today, but I was slightly busy at my friend's house and barely had time to write stories, let alone the review replies lol.**

**Raine44354 (You'll have to wait and see, but I'll let you know that I have up to chapter ten finished. I'll be working on chapter eleven soon.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (You'll just have to wait and see ((replies in sing-songy voice)).)**

**Music ADD (Again, no. Youko never learns about the secret of the well, as when he first says something about her disappearing she does not trust him enough to let him know the secret. And her explanations make it so he no longer inquires about her disappearances.)**

**Alternative Angel (I'm just trying to make people confused on who she's going to be paired with because everyone automatically thinks this will be a Kagome/Hiei. Even _if_ that _is_ the pairing, they still don't need to assume simply because I normally do it. As for the sadness… Youko knew Kagome in the past, ((insert story she told here)). She told the story of her own travels and the ending. So now I'll tell you that her journey for the shikon continues until sometime in her tenth grade year ((high school)). Now couple that with the fact that he's already getting a soft spot for her in the past, and you have him being really upset over what happens. And now he sees Kagome in the future, looking exactly like the woman he used to know, even seeming to be somewhat like her. Wouldn't you be sad to find someone who looks exactly like the one you cared so much for?)**

**KagHieiLuver (Well thank you, and I hope to see more reviews from you soon!)**


	7. Chapter VI

**Frozen Tears**

**Chapter VI**

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

**Author: **Chrystal-Hearts

**Summary: **Every demon hunts for the sacred jewel, but now it's found out that Kagome holds yet another jewel of value. A hiroseki or tear stone. This story holds many different things. Legends, history, battles, and more. Want to know why it's called Frozen Tears? Well read to find out!

* * *

_Why do they _always_ have to fight?_ Kagome thought with a sigh as she watched Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha go at each other. Shaking her head, she decided that she'd had enough of this. With that thought firmly in mind, she left the battlefield. _See how long it takes Inuyasha to even notice._ She grumbled as she moved deeper into the surrounding forest. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she was tired of watching them fight this time. Sesshoumaru had simply said that he wished to talk, and it escalated into what seemed to be an all out brawl. Once again shaking her head, she focused her senses outward, but found nothing.

A small sound had her attention turning to her arm where a cute little rose had twisted itself around her. A small smile appeared on her face as she stroked the soft petals. "You're thirsty, aren't you?" When it gave an affirmative sound, she giggled. "You're a strange flower, you know that?" The rose seemed to cock to the side as she said this, causing her to once again giggle. "I mean that most flowers can't talk… at least not the human language, but I suppose you do have a language of your own." The little flower nodded at this.

Due to her speaking with the flower and searching for water, she didn't notice the arrival of two certain demons. They were actually watching her as she conversed with the plant. "She can speak to plants?" One with silver hair asked himself questioningly.

"Ah! Found some water… finally." The girl said as she raised a hand to the flower and let it unwind into her hand before lowering it to the small stream. The flower seemed to sigh contently at that. "You're way better company than those two bakas who can't quit fighting." She said with a giggle as she started to stroke it's petals once again. This time it made a keening sound.

"Two bakas?" Questioned a voice that had her tensing and looking around.

"You should really pay more attention onna." Said another deep voice that Kagome instantly recognized.

"Hello Hiei, Youko."

"Is that really all the hello I get?" Said kitsune asked as he dropped down from the trees with a pout.

"Hn." Was Hiei's only reply as he too dropped from the trees.

"So who are these two bakas?" Youko asked curiously as he sat down beside her.

"Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru." She grumbled. "Sesshoumaru said he only wanted to talk and now they're fighting, it's rather aggravating. Makes me wish I could subdue _both_ of them."

Youko laughed at that. "I doubt Fluffy would like having a necklace like that."

"Why not? I could find some white beads to make it with. I could even give you one, and make a black one for Hiei." She said with an amused smile.

Her comment eared a glare from the smaller demon while Youko gasped playfully. "But you don't need a necklace to command me my love. Simply tell me what you desire and I shall pleasure you readily."

Now _his_ words got her to blush madly and smack his chest. "Youko! You… I… Grr…" She ended with a glare and a growl and turned to get her blush to go away. "While I _was_ kidding about giving one to you and Hiei, I've decided to rethink _not_ giving one to _you_."

The kitsune laughed at that. "I doubt you would force me to do something like that. I'm too handsome."

"Arrogant much?" Kagome asked as she turned back to the two, her face was still tinted red though. "Anyways, why are you _here_?"

"I told you we'd see you again." Youko said before looking at her seriously. "Where were you during last week? You completely disappeared."

"What do you mean? I was in Edo." _It's _technically_ true._ She thought to herself.

Youko simply stared at her. "I can sense the flower, and it disappeared."

"Oh." She said as she thought for a moment. "There is a barrier around the shrine I was at. It could've been blocking your communication with the flower."

He raised a brow at that. "A barrier?"

"Hai. Kaede, Miroku, and I are working on resurrecting one around the entire village as well." She said as she looked back down at the flower to notice it's color was becoming more vibrant. All of the words so far were carefully thought out, and none of them were actually lies. Her shrine was in fact, surrounded by a barrier, and they _were_ trying to surround Edo with a barrier.

"Well that's the main thing I was curious about." Youko said as he pulled the girl back against him.

She giggled and shook her head. "Youko." Moving away, she picked up her flower and stood, then turned to them.

"Since when do you wear outfits that fancy?" Youko asked as he looked her outfit up and down.

The girl looked down at her outfit and shrugged. "A villager lent me the black kimono after my original outfit was practically destroyed. This is just something my mom got me a while ago. I have a couple other outfits like this too."

"This is something like what nobles would wear though, and I thought you were a miko."

Kagome laughed at that. "I only found out about being a miko a few months ago."

"Then are you noble?"

"No, I _was_ raised on a shrine, just not as a priestess." As she smiled at them, her eyes shifted from her normal doe brown to a soft emerald color. The change had the other two's eyes widening. "What's wrong?" The girl asked as she looked between the two.

"Your eyes…" Youko paused for a moment as they changed once again, this time to violet. "They're changing colors. First emerald and now violet."

And she giggled at that. "They tend to do that. They also turn ruby red, sapphire blue, silver, gold, pink, and just about any other color."

"Can you control them changing?" Youko asked as he looked at her curiously.

"If I put my mind to it, I can keep them a certain color."

"Why doe brown?"

Now she giggled nervously. "No one in my group, besides Shippo and Kirara, know that my eyes change. When I first met Inuyasha, they were brown."

"So we know a secret that even your trusted friends don't know?"

"Ah… yes." She said as she rubbed the back of her head. "My mind's not exactly on keeping my eyes one color at the moment." As she said that, her eyes turned to a beautiful ruby color.

"Then what _is_ your mind on?" The kitsune asked with a smirk.

"Things." She answered with a mysterious smile.

"What kind of things?"

"Things I find interesting."

Her answer had Hiei glaring at them both. "I'm starting to think she's a kitsune like you Youko."

"Nope, Shippo just rubbed off on me is all." Kagome said with a slight giggle.

"And where is your kit?" Youko asked as one of his ears suddenly twitched.

"Playing with Rin." At the inquisitive stare she earned, she explained a little more. "Sesshoumaru's ward. I think he actually came to suggest joining forces, because I have a feeling that the final battle will be soon."

"Meow!" The two demons turned to see a small kitten youkai entering the clearing at looking at them cautiously.

"It's ok Kirara, they're friends." The girl said as the neko moved over to her and jumped into her lap, purring. "I take it those two are still fighting?" The neko gave an annoyed sounding mreow at that.

"So what are you going to do?" Youko asked as he looked at the girl.

"I suppose I _should_ go and put an end their fighting." She said with a sigh.

"How about we accompany you." Youko suggested with a smile. "I haven't seen Fluffy in forever."

Shaking her head at his playful tone, a small smile came to her lips. "I suppose you can." Kirara jumped from her arms and transformed in swirling flames. Kagome climbed easily onto her back and smiled at the two demons. "But you need to keep up." With a soft pat, the feline took to the skies, flames dancing around her feet as she flew with her demonic speed.

It wasn't long before they reached the battle site…. Where a battle was _still_ going on. Sighing in annoyance, she slipped off of Kirara when the neko landed beside her friends. Miroku was the first to question her. "Where have you been Kagome-sama?"

"With friends." She mumbled while glaring at the two fighting figures. Youko and Hiei appeared behind her a moment later and Sango grabbed her weapon as Miroku's hand tightened on his staff, but a shake of the head from Kagome had them relaxing and looking at her questioningly. She stated that she'd explain later as she drew her bow and knocked (A.N. how is that actually spelled?) an arrow. Releasing it with a twang, it slammed into the ground at Sesshoumaru's feet, halting his movements just as Inuyasha was about to cast the windscar. "Sit boy!" And the inu hanyou slammed hard into the ground.

"What the fuck was that for bitch!?" The hanyou demanded and asked.

"Sit boy." She stated as she calmly walked over to his now deeper crater. Bending over, she grabbed his soft ear and pulled him up by it. "_That_ was for being annoying. I left about an _hour_ ago and you _never_ noticed that I was missing! Besides, your brother…"

"Half." Inuyasha mumbled, interrupting her.

Her eye twitched as she glared at him, causing him to try and shrink away. "Right, your _half_-brother said that he wished to _talk_. _Talking_ and _fighting_ are two very different things, and I suggest you learn the difference, because I am _tired_ and _annoyed_ with you two butting heads over the lamest of reasons." With that said, she let go of his ear and bowed respectively to his _half_-brother. "What is it you wished to speak about Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"This Sesshoumaru wished to suggest a joining of the packs." He said as he eyed her.

"What!?" Inuyasha exploded as the miko expected. "No way in he…"

"Sit." The girl said without taking her eyes of the demon lord. "As it stands in our current pack, there is no alpha, so I will have to ask the others if they would mind."

"Understandable miko." The demon lord said calmly.

She bowed slightly, turned, grabbed Inuyasha's ear, and dragged him back to the others. "She has you whipped." Youko commented from his spot of leaning against a tree. Kouga, Ayame, and their wolves were making sure to stay away from him and the other demon.

"What the hell…" Inuyasha said as he looked at the two.

"I'll explain later." She said as she smacked the back of his head. "Now pay attention."

He grumbled about annoying women that were evil, but did as told. They were all discussing whether or not to let Sesshoumaru join their group. "I refuse to let him join."

"I think it's a rather good idea." Miroku said, much to his annoyance. "What do you think Kagome-sama? I'll go with whatever you decided."

"Same goes for me." Sango said as she smiled at her friend.

"Us too." Ayame said as she smacked Kouga for a mumbled compliment about not wanting another dog in the group.

"I think we should let him join."

"No way in hell…" **Bam!!** Another sit and he was once again in a crater.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

It was that night as they set up camp when Kagome's usual group gathered around her. Sesshoumaru and Jaken kept their distance, but Rin was playing with Shippo. Hiei was up in the branches of a nearby tree and Youko was sitting beside Kagome. In fact, he'd just pulled Kagome into his lap and wrapped his tail around her, eliciting a growl from Inuyasha. The growl had him looking up and smirking at the hanyou. Kagome simply ignored the two. "Get your hands off of her you annoying kitsune."

"Be quiet Inuyasha." Kagome sighed as she continued with what she was doing, which was reading a book. Her reply had her normal group slightly shocked.

"So Kagome, going to explain who mister silver here is?" Sango asked using Kagome's way of speaking.

"This is Youko, Sango." That had realization dawning in the girl's eyes, they then flickered up into the trees. "His partner, Hiei."

Something else clicked in the slayer's eyes at that moment and she looked worriedly at her friend for a moment, before deciding that she'd speak to her about it later. "So why are they with us?"

"Well…" Kagome paused as she thought for a moment. "As you know I've bumped into Youko once before, but I met him again after that. We just weren't left alone long enough for me to tell you." A pointed glare was sent Miroku's way at that. "I also met Hiei at that time, and they protected me… kinda." She amended as she thought of how she killed the demon that kidnapped her, and the three who were chasing her. "Anyways, it was the last time that a demon kidnapped me. I bumped into them and they kept me safe that night until they sensed you nearby, which is when they left."

"That explains why he's holding you like that how?" Kouga asked as he, too, glared at the kitsune.

"Umm…. He's a kitsune." She said with a shrug. "They thrive on attention, so my guess would be that he needs attention." Her statements earned a snort from the demon in the trees and a playful glare from the demon holding her.

"I think that's enough interrogating for now." Sango said as she stood up and grabbed Ayame. She then turned and looked at the kitsune. "Us girls are going to bathe, meaning you need to let Kagome go."

"A bath! Finally!" The girl said happily as she pulled herself out of Youko's hold and moved to her bag. The kitsune pouted, but leapt into the trees with Hiei. With a smile adorning her face, Kagome called out to Shippo and offered to bathe Rin as well. The demon lord nodded.

That's when Sango fixed all the men, with the exception of Sesshoumaru and the two in the trees, a glare. "Come within 100 feet of the spring, and your life is forfeit."

Miroku put on a show of fake hurt as the other four males gulped. "It wounds me that you think I'd spy upon you lovely ladies."

"And the last time we caught you peeping, weren't you spying then?" Kagome asked as she glared at him. With that in mind, she grabbed her arrows and bow. "Human or not Miroku, you'll find yourself purified if you come near us while we're bathing."

It wasn't long after that when Miroku decided that they needed more firewood and began inching his way toward the spring. He didn't get far before the grass wound itself up his legs and kept him tied in place. "What…?" The monk asked as he looked at the grass.

"I believe you were threatened with purification monk." Said a voice from the trees. "And I suggest you leave the girls alone."

About thirty minutes later, and the small group finally returned. Kagome had forewent her normal pajamas and was wearing a silk nightgown, as were Sango and Ayame. The sight they came upon when returning had all of them falling over in fits of laughter. Miroku was tied down by grass and struggling to get free even as more grass moved to wrap around him. "You can release him now Youko." Kagome managed to get out between giggles.

* * *

Hey everyone, here's another chapter for your reading pleasure. I hope that you enjoy it! Oh, and a special thanks to anyone who reviewed and/or read this story.

**OcGoddess (Lol, that's a good thing!)**

**Music ADD (Lol, yep!)**

**the-black-rose-is-mine-alone07 (I found it both amusing and disturbing to write that part. No one infamous should have a fan club that bad.)**

**hermione (I'll try to!)**

**KagHieiLuver (Naraku was taunting her.)**

**Alternative Angel (I prefer Hiei to Sesshoumaru. And while it _is_ annoying, I should be use to it. At least I have the fans interested in the way I'm twisting it so far.)**

**Lovelywitch (He does, you'll find out in later chapters. I'm doing a more of it's Inuyasha view now, and Yuyu Hakusho will be next as I merge them together.)**

**Raine44354 (He's going to kill you for calling him that.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (You still have to wait lol.)**


	8. Chapter VII

**Frozen Tears**

**Chapter VII**

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

**Author: **Chrystal-Hearts

**Summary: **Every demon hunts for the sacred jewel, but now it's found out that Kagome holds yet another jewel of value. A hiroseki or tear stone. This story holds many different things. Legends, history, battles, and more. Want to know why it's called Frozen Tears? Well read to find out!

**

* * *

**

Kagome sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that day as she walked along with the rest of the group. Sesshoumaru had disappeared a few hours ago, sadly leaving Jaken with them. Au Un and Rin she could deal with, but the toad was far to annoying. It was actually giving her a headache. He also seemed to be getting on everyone else's nerves as well, though the others were simply ignoring him for the most part. Finally the toad gave his last scathing comment about her that had her wishing she could sit him. "Sango!"

"Yes Kagome?" The woman asked as she turned from her conversation with Ayame to look at her.

"Can I borrow Kirara?"

"Why?" The slayer asked curiously.

"Because if I don't get away soon, I'm going to purify the imp."

The girl's words had the slayer and wolf laughing, even as the slayer gave a nod. "Thank-you!" The girl exclaimed happily as Kirara transformed and she climbed onto her back. Inuyasha simply ignored her, and the fact she was leaving. He was still mad at her for the previous night.

Youko had decided that he wanted her to sleep in the trees with him and Hiei, so he used vines and lifted her up and right into his lap. Shippo had noticed and grabbed a blanket from her pack before leaping, transforming, and floating up into the branches and popping back into his humanoid form. With a smile, Kagome had taken the blanket, allowed Shippo to curl up on her stomach, then covered him and herself up with the blanket. The kitsune smirking at him was rather annoying though. Even Kouga had glared at the kitsune, though his glare was more along the lines of a warning.

Back to the present though, the girl was currently flying away on Kirara's back. Annoyingly to Inuyasha, the two trailing demons disappeared as well; probably following Kagome. With an irritated growl, he commanded everyone to hurry the hell up. Shippo had snickered at him even as he covered Rin's ears at the point he knew foul language would come at. "Why is Inuyasha-san so angry?"

"He's jealous of Youko-sama, Rin-chan." Shippo answered easily.

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

Wind rushed against her face as Kirara raced through the air. It didn't take the neko long to reach one of the distant lakes. Upon seeing the water she sighed and slipped off of Kirara's back and to the ground. Allowing her book-bag to fall to the ground, she sifted through it until she found her swimsuit. Once that was in her hands, she looked around before moving behind a clump of bushes and stripping. When she came back out, she had on a two-piece; better known as a bikini.

Not two moments later did both Hiei and Youko appear. The latter was looking at her appreciatively. "Before you say anything, it's not indecent, it's a bathing suit."

"I'm not complaining about your choice in clothing." The kitsune said as his eyes traveled the length of her body.

She blushed even as she glared and turned from him. "I'm going swimming now." With that, she rushed to the slight cliff and jumped, diving into the water as she did so.

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked as the two of them bathed alone in the hot spring later that night. The girl was looking at her wrist, which the slayer now realized sported a black bracelet. "What is that?"

"Hiei gave it to me." Her attention never wavered from it as she answered the question with a sigh.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sango asked, addressing both her statement and her sigh.

"He said he found me interesting and that this was a way of saying I was under his protection, kind of like how Youko gave me the rose." The girl sighed once more. "I don't want to have to need protection though."

Sango seemed hesitant about something for a moment, before something in her eyes firmed. "I am the only slayer left Kagome." That statement had the girl's eyes snapping up to look at the older girl. "I… I have been thinking and with the way you feel… What I'm trying to say is that I'd like to take you on as an apprentice slayer."

Kagome couldn't stop it this time, her eyes shifted to a sparkling sapphire as she nodded happily at the older woman. "I'd be honored."

"Ah… Kagome?"

"Yes Sango?"

"Did you know that your eyes just changed color? They're sapphire now."

"Heh heh… They sometimes do that." She said as she looked away. "I was trying to keep people from this time from knowing because I wasn't sure how people would react. You see, my eyes shift between _many_ different colors."

Sango was shocked for a moment, but she understood her friend's fear. "I suppose that most would think you're a demon because of that ability, but how come you just allowed them to change?"

"I can only keep them a certain color when I keep my mind on doing so. It's become somewhat natural, but if I get too worked up quickly, my control slips."

"Well I think that you should stop suppressing it, because I know none of the demons or Miroku will mind." Sango said as she hugged her friend. "It'll be a little strange, but it'll be neat seeing what colors your eyes can turn."

"Shippo told me he'd like it if I let my eyes change like they normally should."

"Anyways, it's getting late and we should be getting back to camp soon."

Looking up at the stars, the miko sighed somewhat happily. "I loved the stars. They're so beautiful now."

Sango smiled up at the stars as well. "Yes, they are."

Kagome slowly rose from the hot water, the steaming mist surrounded her body as beads of water began running down her lithe frame. The wind picked up slightly and tossed her hair around her body, making her look beautiful to anyone who was watching. Sango rose next, a smile touching her lips. Scars littered her body, but they were from battle wounds; a demon slayer's trophy. Her body was also pale from lack of light to most of it. Kagome's body though, was tanned a golden color. Both women were muscled from long hours of daily travel, unlike the normal soft bodied females of both demon and human kind.

Unnoticed by them, a pair of crimson eyes took in the sight, and he admired both bodies as they were exquisite. One was the body of a warrior while the other looked like that of a tennyo, or celestial maiden. The maiden's body looked flawless, at least until he noticed a single scar that was pale against her golden flesh. It seemed like something had bitten into her in that spot. Looking more closely, he also noted pale crescent shaped scars on both of her arms. After a moment, the two women dressed and left, and so he left as well.

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

"You want to train Kagome-sama to fight?" Miroku asked as he looked at the demon lord.

"I detest repeating myself." The rest of the group wasn't around at the moment. They were currently gathering food and firewood. It was only Miroku, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru there. Jaken was off a little ways watching over Rin and Shippo though.

"Why do you wish to teach me my lord?" Kagome asked politely while fearing for her well being. She highly doubted that Sesshoumaru would be a kind trainer.

"It would be helpful if you could protect yourself using close range combat and weapons other than the bow."

Kagome could see the truth in his statement and nodded. "When do you wish to start?"

"Tonight, while the others are asleep."

"Understood," Kagome said with a nod before turning to Miroku. "I need to speak with you later."

"Alright Kagome-sama," the monk replied with a curious tone.

It was after they had dinner that Kagome called Miroku aside for a walk. After she was sure that they were out of hearing distance of the others, she stopped and turned to the monk. "I'd like for you to teach me control of my powers."

One of Miroku's eyebrows shot up at that. "I would love to help Kagome-sama, but we use different types of energies."

"We do?" Kagome questioned curiously as she thought for a moment. "That's right, you use reiki while I use shenki."

He seemed slightly surprised at her sudden wisdom, but nodded. "Yes; while I can teach you some things, there will be others that I won't be able to. Though I may be capable of talking you through some things, but I won't be able to give you a demonstration. And I can teach you how to use reiki as well."

"That would be wonderful Miroku-kun!" The girl exclaimed excitedly, and her eyes shifted to a deep violet causing him to gasp. "My eyes changed color, didn't they?" At his nod, she went on to explain about it and her reasoning for keeping it secret.

The monk seemed to be in thought for a moment. "I've noticed that your powers are growing stronger as of late, have you been allowing them to change color as they've wished?"

"Umm… I've been doing so more often than usual." She said with a nod.

"Perhaps your powers are in someway linked to your eyes changing colors then."

"I suppose that is a possibility." She said as she went into thought for a moment before shaking her head to clear her mind. "So when will you start training me?"

"Right now," the monk said calmly as he approached her.

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

Birds were chirping, and it was giving a certain dark haired girl a headache. Sitting up slowly, she yawned tiredly and turned to face the others who were still sleeping… others except for Sango that is. With a tired sigh, the miko rose from her sleeping bag and headed for the nearby river with her bag in hand. After going through her morning rituals, she moved to the nearby clearing where Sango awaited her. The instant she entered the clearing she went on guard. The hiraikotsu came at her from the left and she just barely managed to dodge.

Another quick movement from the right, and Kagome had to catch Sango's sword in her hand. It hurt as the metal easily sliced through her skin, but she ignored the sensation as she yanked the sword from the slayer's hand and used it to block a swing from the demon bone weapon. Red blood trickled down her hand, but she ignored it and focused on fighting the demon slayer. It was hard to not wince as her bleeding hand also gripped the hilt of the katana to help force back the hiraikotsu.

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

"Are you sure you're alright Kagome?" Inuyasha asked for what seemed to be the millionth time that morning.

"I said I'm fine, it's just a little scratch." With a sigh, and a glare, she _finally_ got the hanyou to shut up about the slice on her hand. "Anyways I need to go home tonight."

"Why?" The hanyou asked calmly, surprising the others.

"Remember? I need to return for graduation and then I'm here for three months." The girl said with a sigh.

"How long will you be gone?"

"One day, two at most. I should be back tomorrow night, but it could be the morning after that depending on what supplies are needed."

"Then take Kirara and we'll start heading toward the village." His calm reply surprised the others, but Kagome knew why he was being so calm. The piece of her missing soul was giving off a pull, meaning Kikyo was nearby, there was also the fact that after this one time she wouldn't have to leave again for three months with the exception of gathering supplies.

"Alright Inuyasha," Kagome said as she shared a look with Sango and Ayame. The slayer gave her a nod as Kirara jumped from her shoulder and transformed as she landed on the ground. The miko graciously climbed onto the neko's back as they set off into the sky.

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

"Hello Shuichi. Yes, she's able to talk today." Mrs. Higurashi said into the phone after she had answered it. "Kagome! Shuichi's called for you!"

"Alright momma!" Kagome yelled as she dried off her hand and picked up the phone which she'd carried into the bathroom with her. She needed to call Eri for something, and figured she'd do so while taking her bath. "Hello?"

"It's nice to finally be able to talk to you Kagome."

"It's nice being able to talk to you as well." Kagome said with a slight giggle. "Was there something you've been needing to speak to me about?"

"Not really. I've just been thinking of taking you out to the movies with some of my other friends, or by ourselves if you prefer."

"So you've been wanting to hang out?"

"Of course, I quite enjoy your company."

"Well I'll be busy tomorrow, but I'm not busy tonight."

"Then how about going to a movie around eight."

"Umm… What time is it now?"

"6:45." Shuichi replied.

"Alright then, that'll give me time to finish my bath."

"You're taking a bath?" Shuichi asked with a chuckle.

She pouted even though he couldn't see it. "Yeah, my entire body hurts and I wanted to relax."

"Are you sure that you're up to a movie then?"

"I'll be fine." She said with a slight laugh.

"Well I'll be over around 7:30 then, sound good?"

"Hai," the girl chirped happily as they hung up. With a soft sigh, she closed her eyes for a moment before setting to washing her hair. After half an hour, she was in her room and trying to decide on what to wear. She finally decided on a black knee length skirt and a light sweater.

"Sis! Shuichi's here!" Souta called up the stairs as she heard the front door open.

"I'll be down in a minute." She called back as she finished bandaging her hand. Not a moment later did she descend the stairs and smile at her redheaded friend. Her mother came in and gave her a hug, telling her to be careful out tonight. The two teens left shortly after that and Kagome smiled at her friend. "So what movie are we watching?"

"Indiana Jones and the Chrystal Skull." (A.N./ I just watched it last weekend.) Shuichi said with a smile.

"Sounds good," the girl said as she grabbed his hand and leaned her head against his arm.

"You seem tired."

"I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"I would suppose not from what I'd heard from your friends." He said calmly. "They said you were quite ill."

"Not as ill as they seem to think I am. My grandfather gets a little carried away when I'm sick and what it's with." She said with a slight blush.

"I believe your graduation from middle school is tomorrow, correct?"

"Hai."

"Would it be alright if Kokota, Kaito, and I attended?"

"It'd be wonderful." The girl answered with a smile.

**

* * *

**

Here is yet another chapter that I've written for your reading pleasure. I would like to thank those who have reviewed and/or read this story!

It's been a while, but I almost have this story finished as I'm several chapters ahead. I'm expecting about 25 reviews before I post the next chapter, I'll keep track and update once I get them. As for my other stories, I'll hopefully have full updates within a week.

**Raine44354 (Not exactly members, I'll have them coming and going as they please.)**

**Music ADD (Well, he's a fox and they tend to need lots of attention.)**

**Lovelywitch (Sorry it wasn't all that soon, but the updates should come faster now with reviews. I have like one chapter left to be finished.)**

**shadow miko (Reviewing will now equal updating on this story.)**

**Mya Uzo (Why have you been ignoring it, and why do you feel bad?)**

**Alternative Angel (I like his voice too. I might be writing a Sesshoumaru-Kagome soon.)**

**OoOLady IndigoOoO (I know some, I know one really good one that has Kagome having a relationship with past and present Kurama and both Kurama's know about it.)**

**KagHieiLuver (The pairing is supposed to be a little confusing in order to keep the reader interested. Anyways the pairing is already known, in a way. There's a bit of a twist with how I'm doing things.)**

**zoey tamagachi (Again, this story is now updates equal reviews. I had 22 this time, so I'm hoping for 25 before my next update.)**

**43InuAsha (This is lol.)**

**the-black-rose-is-mine-alone07 (I liked the idea of tying him down.)**

**Kage Hasu (I can't tell you what will happen, but I have most of it written now and only need reviews to post updates.)**

**Fairyfox (You'll see the definite pairing soon, there aren't all that many chapters left.)**

**Lily887787 (It'll happen soon.)**

**kagome-crossover (I'm thinking of making a Kagome-Youko here soon.)**

**o0KittyBlue0o (Here's more and more will come with updates.)**

**Krystal Twilight (It's not that soon, but here it is.)**

**Crimson Hope (Here's the update.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (Not all that soon, but here's an update.)**

**wolfsaver-ladey (Lol, and you'll see soon. As for the final battle, that's chapter 13; already written.)**

**Kisa Tora (I plan to; it just took some time to get to updating it.)**

**Rhiannon's blackbird (Here is the update.)**


	9. Chapter VIII

**Frozen Tears**

**Chapter VIII**

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

**Author: **Chrystal-Hearts

**Summary: **Every demon hunts for the sacred jewel, but now it's found out that Kagome holds yet another jewel of value. A hiroseki or tear stone. This story holds many different things. Legends, history, battles, and more. Want to know why it's called Frozen Tears? Well read to find out!

* * *

"You have my congratulations on managing to graduate in the top ten of your class." Yu Kaito said as he looked at Kagome.

"Do you ever smile?" She asked him as she started poking his side. That got him smiling. "Oh my god! You _can_ smile! It's a miracle!"

"It's rather refreshing hanging out with someone like yourself."

"How so?" the girl asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"You're both intelligent and funny. It's rather relaxing and quite enjoyable."

"Well I thank you for the compliment," she said with a smile and a bow.

"I see that you two are enjoying yourselves," said a voice from behind them.

The girl turned with a smile and jumped onto the man. "Why wouldn't I be enjoying myself? School's out now!"

"What will you be doing during your vacation?" Yu asked as he looked at her.

"I'll be doing some traveling with some _old_ friends." She replied with a smile. "Sadly though, I doubt I'll be back until the start of school."

"Oh, and when are you leaving?" Shuichi asked curiously.

"Tomorrow morning." She answered with a sigh.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"When do you think you'll be back?" Souta asked as he sat somewhat forlornly in the chair in his sister's room.

"I promised Inuyasha that I wouldn't need to visit as often, so I'll probably only visit once a month." Kagome said as she continued packing things she thought she needed into her blue jean bag. Her yellow one finally broke about two months ago, and so her mother got her a new one. This one was dark blue and made of a stronger material than her last one.

"What really happened to your hand?"

"Did you really think that trick would work? Get my attention onto something else than randomly ask that one?"

"Come on, I promise not to tell."

"Fine, I caught a sword with it. Sango's training me to become a slayer."

"Anything else new happening?"

"Sesshoumaru is training me, and so too is Miroku."

"Miroku? But I thought monks and priestess' use different energies?"

"A priestess is capable of using reiki, and monks actually use a mixture of shenki and reiki. It's why they're also holy men, but anyways Miroku can show me what I need to know. What he can't show me, he can talk me through."

"Will you teach me? To fight that is?"

"I suppose I can show you a few things before I have to go back."

"Yes!"

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

The air felt so wonderful here, so clear. With a smile on her face, the young miko journeyed into the village of Edo, but her happiness was short lived as she sensed an approaching demon. Dropping her back-pack, she dodged a sword that would've taken off her head. "You are actually alert miko," stated the demon lord whom attacked her.

"You told me to always have my senses open." She said with a soft glare at the man. "And did you really have to try and take off my head like that?"

"I had to see how alert you were." He stated simply.

"I'm going to kill you one of these days." A glare was sent his way with that statement.

"Come miko, we will set out immediately."

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." She grumbled as she picked her bag back up and followed the demon lord out of the forest and into the village. It wasn't long before the entire group was once again on the road.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Soft pants escaped her lips as she dodged through the trees with Shippo and Rin in her arms. Demons were chasing them, and the rest of the group was left to fight the rest. About ten were behind them though, so it was pretty important that the girl not stop. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and ended up going over a little cliff and into a river with a strong current. Half an hour later found them lost and the miko annoyed. "Are you sure you're alright momma?"

"I'm fine, my ankle only hurts a little." She replied as she gave a slight hiss when she went to put her weight on it.

"How'd you get yourself into trouble this time?" Asked a deep voice from somewhere in the forest.

"The flower tattled on me, didn't it?" Kagome asked as she gave up on walking. Rin and Shippo had both jumped at the voice and huddled closer to her. "It's just Youko." After a moments pause she added "and Hiei."

"So you sensed me as well onna?" Asked a deep voice as Hiei dropped down from a tree.

"I _do_ have a name you know." Her grumble went ignored as Youko also appeared and lifted her ankle up to inspect. With a resigned sigh, she gave up on even talking and fell back to the ground. "Life sucks sometimes."

"So what happened?" Youko asked as he looked up at her.

"Let's see, surprise attack where I barely had time to get the kids away, about a dozen demons chasing us, and stupid me decides to run off a cliff I didn't see."

"Sounds like you had fun." The kitsune said with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, lots of fun," she said before tensing, only to immediately relax. "It's about time!"

"Yes, though it doesn't look like you need my help, miko." Said another deep voice as a powerful demon entered their clearing. Hiei and Youko turned immediately to the demon that had hidden its presence so well. They were slightly surprised to see the demon lord of the west. "It is time to return to the group miko."

"And you expect me to do that how?" She asked as she leveled him a glare.

"The kitsune or the hi youkai can carry you for all I care."

"Hi youkai?" the miko asked quizically before looking at Hiei. "So you're a fire demon?"

He gave a slight nod at that while glaring at the demon lord. Youko smirked at him though. "I'll carry the children, Hiei can carry you."

"Shouldn't you ask me first fox?" Said demon asked.

"Nope" he replied with another chuckle as he picked both Rin and Shippo up before following after Sesshoumaru.

Kagome simply growled at them and pulled herself up into a standing position. Biting back a wince, she started walking after them and grumbling about annoying youkai who needed shot. Hiei simply looked at her in amusement before swiftly picking her up and racing after the others. "Eep!" and she buried her face into his chest. "You don't have to carry me you know."

"It's faster this way."

The girl gave up with a sigh and snuggled closer to what she now knew to be a fire demon. That _did _explain why he was always so warm. The bracelet on her wrist seemed to send a jolt of calming energy through her, just as the necklace she wore seemed to burn slightly, almost as if they were reacting to each other. Ignoring it for now, she missed the slight glowing of the stone that lay under her shirt.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"You seem different." Youko commented as he looked Kagome over.

"The fox is right." Hiei agreed.

"I probably just seem stronger because I'm being trained." Kagome said while giving a slight shrug and then yawning. "Can I go to bed now?"

The kitsune chuckled and pulled her into his lap while wrapping his tail around her for warmth. "Sleep Kagome," he commanded while nuzzling into her neck. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

"You're going soft fox." The fire demon said as he stared at the kitsune.

The silver haired demon looked down at the girl in his arms and sighed. "I've realized that, but I can't help it."

"She's making you weak."

The kitsune smirked at that. "And you? I've seen the bracelet she wears."

The fire demon looked away at that. "She is… interesting. It's a way to keep an eye on her."

"Is that it, or do you have another interest in her?" The kitsune asked with a smirk. "I saw you watching her and the slayer while they bathed." His statement earned a glare from his associate. "You are over fifty years old now Hiei, it's expected for you to have _some _hormones."

"Shut it fox." The demon growled out with a glare.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"So they just left?" Kagome asked as she looked at her slayer friend.

"Yeah, I think Youko said something about a 'job'." The slayer responded.

"Figures," she whined with a sigh. "And he made such a lovely bed too."

Sango giggled at her friends words and shook her head. "You seem to have even more guys around you than before."

"You've no idea."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we travel with Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku. I keep bumping into Hiei and Youko. And back in my time I have Yu, Shuichi, and sometimes some of his other friends."

"Shuichi?"

"He's one of my new friends that I met through my brother. Souta and his younger step-brother, Kokota, are best friends. I had to take Souta over to his house during the week I went back to take my entrance exams, and we became friends."

"So boys really are swarming around you." Sango said with another giggle.

"That's what it sounds like to me." Ayame said as she too joined the conversation.

"Would you girls hurry it up?" Inuyasha called back to them. Surprisingly, he was talking to both Sesshoumaru and Kouga about something. Miroku appeared to be slipping in comments here and there.

"We're hurrying." Sango snapped back at him.

Kagome kept quiet though, but she was glad that her ankle was better. Thanks to Youko that is. He created some kind of salve using his plants that completely healed her sprain. With a sigh, she looked around to see that they were somewhere familiar. Quickly catching up to the guys, she smiled at Inuyasha. "I'm going to go visit Jinenji, ok?"

"No."

"We could use some more of the herbs that cure miasma poisoning."

"Fine," he relented with a sigh. "Just be careful."

"I will be, I promise." She said as she moved off into the woods. Kirara quickly followed after her.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Soft pants were heard as the sound of metal striking metal filled the air. Two fighters struck out at each other only to push the other back. Both were lithe and agile, and both were breathing heavily. "You're doing well Kagome."

"Thanks Sango." The miko said between pants.

"You're learning faster than I would've thought anyone able to." She said as she dodged a strike that Kagome sent her way. "You're upper body strength has improved greatly."

"With _all_ the training I'm doing I'd be surprised if it wasn't." The miko said as she once again lunged at the slayer only to be blocked. Taking her chance, she threw a punch to the slayer's left side which was barely blocked. She followed through by dropping down, spinning around on one leg, and knocking the slayer off her feet before pinning her. "I win!"

They both stood as Sango smiled at her. "Yes, it seems like you've mastered the sword."

Kagome smiled to herself at that. Sword tactics against a demon lord are harder than hell to learn, then to use those skills against a human… Talk about easy. "So what do I learn next?"

"The chain scythe," Sango said with a grim smile. The miko simply nodded, realizing that this training would remind her of her brother.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"You have done well so far miko." The demon lord said as he looked at the girl, she was panting heavily, but still moving and on her feet. At the moment, he was pushing at her stamina.

"I've been trying harder." She said through pants.

And the demon smiled at her, eliciting a giggle from the girl. "You are rapidly progressing."

"Thanks Sesshou-chan!" She exclaimed with a giggle.

"This Sesshoumaru would prefer it if you didn't refer to him as such."

"Right, sorry Sesshou-_sama_," the girl replied with a giggle.

"We should continue training, and we need to train your eyes for quick attacks."

"Right" the miko said as she nodded and focused on the demon lord before he disappeared completely.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"You must concentrate Kagome-sama." Miroku said as he watched her try and pull her energy into her hands.

"I'm trying." Was ground out through clenched teeth as the girl finally managed to find her inner source of power once again. There were many different colors swirling around a pure white core. "There." She whispered as she finally managed to yank some of the blue energy free and pull it into her hands.

Miroku inspected the energy closely and smiled at her. "Very good," he complimented as he raised his staff and gave himself a slice on his arm. Ignoring the girl's surprised gasp, he dropped down in front of her. "Now use that energy to heal my arm."

She looked at him questioningly, but listened to her instinct on what to do. Placing her blue glowing hands over Miroku's injured arm, she allowed the energy to seep into him. As the injury began to heal, she smiled brilliantly. "I did it!"

"Now we will work on calling it with ease, then we'll move on to healing youkai, as I'm sure you'll desire to be able to do so."

"Yes." She agreed.

"It will take much concentration, control, and strength of mind." The monk said calmly. "But I'm sure that, with time, you'll be capable of doing that with ease as well."

"And I know the first thing I'll do once I can." She said while her eyes shifted to an amber color.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Power was swirling all throughout the air as countless demons swarmed an unsuspecting village. Most were lower class, but some were high class. Blood was going everywhere as all of the humans were killed. That's when light flashed through the air. Screams were heard as demons instantly turned to ash. To the left of the village was a woman, she had long black hair and looked at the demons emotionlessly. But anger was clearly visible in her violet eyes.

Kagome shot up out of her sleeping bag, panting heavily from her dream. It was odd to her and she looked around for a few moments. It felt as if her dream was real, but the strange thing was that she _had_ recognized the woman. It was the priestess Midoriko. Something in the back of her mind was nagging at her about the image she'd seen, but she couldn't figure out what it was. With a tired sigh, she resigned herself for remaining up, doubting that she'd be able to return to sleep now.

It was about an hour later that the demon lord returned from his checking up on his palace. Noticing her alertness, he ordered her up and that it was time to train. With a weary sigh, she forced herself to her feet and began preparing for whatever was to come. Sadly, she was not well enough prepared. They trained for four hours straight before he allowed her to rest. She immediately returned to camp, grabbed her things, then headed for the hot spring.

* * *

I've written yet another chapter for you all, and I also learned a new magic trick (hehehe). Just so you know it's 07-31-08. I saw the Dark Knight and I now know how to make a pencil disappear. (Chuckles gleefully). You stab it into a table and when someone comes near you, you slam their head on top of it then pull them up and let them fall backwards… Thus the pencil is gone lol. I know, I'm odd. Anyways, thanks to anyone who reviewed and/or read this story.

**TashaLyn13 (Thanks, here's the next update.)**

**Kisa Tora (Thank-you, here's the next update.)**

**Rhiannon's blackbird (Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!)**

**KagHieiLuver (Thanks.)**

**Crimson Hope (Thank-you, and I am continuing. I actually have the whole story finished now.)**

**Music ADD (Hmm… idk.)**

**KagomeInuDeman (Soon ****J****, I have the story finished.)**

**o0KittyBlue0o (Here it is.)**


	10. Chapter IX

**Frozen Tears**

**Chapter IX**

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

**Author: **Chrystal-Hearts

**Summary: **Every demon hunts for the sacred jewel, but now it's found out that Kagome holds yet another jewel of value. A hiroseki or tear stone. This story holds many different things. Legends, history, battles, and more. Want to know why it's called Frozen Tears? Well read to find out!

* * *

Steam swirled around two figures as they allowed their bodies to sink into the warmth of the hot spring's water. Both sighed in bliss as the hot water soothed away the aches in their muscles. One had dark hair that was contrasted perfectly by her now pale skin. Her eyes were a startling silver that also contrasted the darkness that was her seemingly obsidian hair. The other girl's skin held a hint of a tan, her lean muscles seemed more golden than usual, and her black hair fell to her butt as she smiled at the surrounding warmth.

True, it was summer, but the warmth of a relaxing bath was still welcomed. The heat was not yet as terrible as it could be, so it made the spring even more welcomed. "Why don't you ever take the bracelet or the flower off?" asked the woman who now held a partial tan.

The silver eyed woman looked down at her right arm, then over to her left wrist before shrugging. "Youko gave me the rose and Hiei gave me the bracelet. Both are supposedly for my protection and because they find me 'interesting'."

"And that explains why you don't take them off how?"

"It's soothing to know that they care even the smallest bit about my wellbeing that they'd give me some form of protection." The girl said with a sigh.

"Well, can I see the bracelet then Kagome?" The other girl asked with a slight smile. "As you know, I've yet to actually see it."

"Sure Sango." The miko said with a giggle as she allowed her arm to be hoisted by the slayer's hand.

After a few moments, said slayer gasped and her eyes widened. "Do you know what this stone is Kagome?" The miko's eyes moved to the stone which her friend was pointing at and she shook her head no. "It's a hiroseki, an impure one, but still hiroseki."

That made the miko gasp. _But to give me a hiroseki means… Wait! He's a hi youkai though! _Her mind tried to rationalize. "What do you mean 'impure'?"

"I mean that a koorime must've broken their own laws for this to occur." At the still questioning look she received, she elaborated slightly. "One of them bedded a man, producing a child that was not pure ice."

Now Kagome's eyes widened. "Meaning that that child might produce tear gems that weren't normal. Like they'd be a color other than the normal white."

"Precisely." Sango said with her eyes now trained on the black gem in her friend's bracelet.

"But that means…"

"What's wrong Kagome?" The slayer asked quickly. "I mean, I know this makes it special…"

"No" the miko interrupted, her voice strangely void of emotion. "A koorime presents their _chosen_ with one of their own tears as a sort of engagement present. Like, it'd be to an intended mate…"

"But that means….!" Sango managed to gasp out as her widened eyes moved to Kagome's.

Suddenly though, the miko shook her head. "No."

"What?"

"He wouldn't think that I'd know the koorime customs, and as he's male, he was probably banished at birth. He may not even know his own customs. I doubt this means he thinks of me as a potential mate."

"You never know Kagome."

"True, but I'm certain he doesn't see me like that." Vaguely her mind was trying to tell her something concerning him and what she knew of him through her friends, and through her own knowledge, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Rain pounded against the ground as a lone group continued to travel the roads. They found the rain to be a helpful reprieve from the heat which previously blanketed the land. Two children were seen to be running, playing, and splashing along in the puddles that littered their way. Even a few of the wolves would join in and splash a child, only to be splashed in return. Their rambunctious nature at the wet weather had the others of the group becoming chipper. Even the usually grumpy inu hanyou cracked a lighthearted smile at their play. You could even see the western taiyoukai's lips twitch in a would be smile.

The youngest adult among them laughed joyfully as both children decided that she needed to join them and splashed water at her. And with a laugh she did join them. Before long, most of the group had decided to join in on the fun. Ayame had tackled Miroku into a rather large puddle before jumping up and tossing Sango on top of him. Kouga had tackled her into another puddle while Inuyasha caused a wave of water to splash them all as he dove into another, deeper puddle. The taiyoukai merely stepped back and watched their childish play while his eyes softened slightly.

After a moment, his eyes flicked over to the edge of the nearby trees before dismissing the presence of the two demons who would sometimes come around and spend time with the miko. Instead, his eyes returned to the playing group as Inuyasha picked Kagome up and dropped her into the wet, soft grass. With a laugh, the girl grabbed onto his haori and pulled him down with her. Thus the two began wrestling. Surprisingly, it was Kagome who won before Rin tackled her off of him. Shippo appeared at the girl's side in time to begin tickling his mother with her.

The two demons watched as this occurred and the one in white chuckled at their childish antics while the one in black simply rolled his eyes. They could both see that the woman they'd taken an interest in was rather happy at the moment. As she _was_ giggling and wrestling around with her friends and children. "Help!" They both smirked as they heard her cry out for assistance.

The slayer grabbed one of the children while laughing gaily and tickling them. Kagome managed to get Rin off of her and began to mercilessly tickle the girl. "Save me Shippo-chan!" The girl cried out between giggles.

"I'm a little busy Rin-chan!" The boy called back as, he too, was tickled mercilessly by the slayer.

"Don't worry children, I'll save you!" Miroku announced as he tackled Sango and began tickling her. Inuyasha followed his lead and tackled the miko once again. She somehow managed to dodge and roll away only to be assaulted by both the hanyou and the wolf prince.

"Help Sesshou-sama!" She cried out as they refused to stop tickling her.

They both stopped as they heard the inu youkai's dark chuckle and paled. Within moments they had both disappeared and were hiding in the trees as Kagome giggled as she was pulled to her feet by the smirking demon. "This Sesshoumaru should warn you against messing with his miko." He said, amusement tinting his tone.

"_Your_ miko?" Inuyasha asked from within the trees.

The demon lord simply smirked. "Yes, _my_ miko."

"Are you really his?" Ayame asked as she looked at the girl with wide eyes.

Kagome's eyes suddenly gleamed with something akin to being sinister and those who saw it backed a step from the girl. "I suppose I should've told you sooner Ayame-chan, but yes. I now belong to the powerful demon lord." She feigned sadness as she placed a hand over her heart. "He made me his but three nights ago, and now I will forever be with him." A small wistful smile appeared on her lips as she finished. Her words had both Inuyasha and Kouga falling from the trees as Sango and Shippo began snickering. Miroku was all out laughing, Jaken looked confused, but Sesshoumaru and Ayame looked funniest. The she-wolf's mouth seemingly hit the floor at her declaration while the inu demon paled and his golden eyes widened in shock.

A tense silence was all that came between the two silent demons who were observing the group. Shock clearly showed upon both their features and both were growling slightly. It was Miroku who finally brought everyone back to earth. "Kagome-sama, I'm surprised that you'd make such an… _insinuating_ joke."

"I'm just full of surprises." The girl said with a giggle as she spun around in the rain. "Besides, Sesshou asked for it." At the demon lord's glare she gave a halfhearted sigh and quickly amended. "Sorry, Sesshou-_sama_."

That set everyone into laughter once again. The two in the forest looked between each other questioningly though. It was the inu hanyou who spoke this time, and he had a large smile on his face. "We should probably keep going; while playing in the rain _is_ fun, we _do_ need to find some form of shelter for the night."

"Inuyasha is right." Sesshoumaru stated calmly as he ordered Jaken to grab Au Un and get moving.

Kagome smiled and ran to catch up to the demon lord and spoke with him of something seemingly important for a few minutes before falling back to talk with Miroku. She had really been progressing in all of her training so far and she was hoping to try something that night. Hopefully she would be successful in her endeavors, but if not she'd simply train harder. Eventually she'd have to improve to the point of being good enough at things that she'd be able to properly defend herself and heal her friends.

After another hour of walking in the rain, they finally came across a cave and took shelter inside. Another few minutes and their two demon stalkers appeared in the cave's mouth. The group tensed until they saw who the two were, except Sesshoumaru and Kagome who had known that they were following. The miko actually smiled to herself at the fact she'd known and only Sesshoumaru had also picked it up. "Hello Youko, Hiei." She greeted with a smile as she moved over to the demon lord and pouted.

Said demon lord merely sighed and removed his armor and haori, which shocked the others in the cave. But Kagome only started smiling as she moved closer and allowed her hands to fall onto what remained of his left arm. That had most of the group's eyes widening while Jaken sputtered indignantly about how a filthy human wench was sullying his lord by touching him. "Silence Jaken."

The cold statement from the demon lord had the squawking imp quieting immediately. The miko giggled before calming quickly and focusing on the task at hand. Going into her mind, she easily pulled upon the blue energy, and forced all purifying energy out of it before forcing it into her hands. The entire group gasped, except Miroku who smiled and Hiei who only allowed his eyes to widen at the sight of the demon's arm slowly re-growing.

When the blue light surrounding her hands faded, the arm was completely re-grown. Even the markings were there and visible. Giving a tired smile, she attempted to pull herself to her feet only to stumble and fall on her butt. Now she sighed in annoyance and forced herself to stay upright as she once again stood. A chuckling Miroku swiftly moved to her side and helped her over to her bag as she graciously thanked him.

Sango moved to her side quickly, as did Ayame, and they both chose some form of nightgown to wear that night. Kagome picked out a simple yukata and then they made the guys turn around before quickly changing into their desired pajamas. Their wet clothing were hung off the side of the cave before Kagome went through her backpack and pulled out several pieces of clothing that the guys could change into. Kouga and Youko looked at the clothing curiously while Sesshoumaru sent it a glare. Offering some to Hiei proved unnecessary as he simply heated the air around him, thus drying his own clothing.

The miko then began muttering about evil cheating youkai and moved to the children, ordering the other girls to simply turn so that the guys may change. As soon as their backs were to the men, both Inuyasha and Miroku stripped before pulling on the strange clothing. Sesshoumaru grudgingly did the same thing because wet silk did not sound incredibly comfortable. Kouga watched Miroku put his own on, before he mimicked the monk with his own. Youko curiously attempted it and found himself slightly confused with the open shirt. At this, Inuyasha snickered and told him that there _were_ buttons attached to it.

Sesshoumaru simply ignored his own shirt and wore only the cotton pants. Kouga managed to get his pants on before having difficulty with his shirt. He finally gave up and told the girls to turn around. They immediately giggled and Kagome went first to Kouga to help him get his shirt on, then to Youko to help him button his up. Finally she came to the demon lord, but she simply shook her head and walked away. One of his fine silver brows rose in curiosity, but he didn't question her. Rin and Shippo had been changed while they did. Shippo was in his own pair of cotton pants and a big t-shirt while Rin simply wore a big tee.

With a smile and a little yawn, the miko dove once more into her bag and pulled out some dry wood that was stored in plastic, then a lighter and some food. Setting to work, she quickly got things ready and began making ramen. Once it was boiling, she pulled something else out that had the wolves wagging their tails. Ginta and Hakkaku weren't present at the moment because Kouga had sent them to check on both his and Ayame's tribes. Anyways, the miko smiled and opened a baggie that had managed to keep several pieces of raw meat fresh.

After dinner they all settled in for the night. Ayame was cuddled with Kouga, Sango snuggled into Miroku, Rin and Shippo both curled around Kirara, while Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru kept watch. Looking around, the miko noticed her two demonic 'protectors' and went over to them. Shrugging to herself, she reasoned that Youko _was_ a very nice and _soft_ bed. With those thoughts, she quickly slipped into his lap and curled against him as his tail instinctively wrapped around her. Miroku snickered at the sight before Sango gently cuffed him on the head.

Inuyasha simply ignored what she did, though he _was_ allowing some of his focus to shift to them to make sure that neither demon tried anything. Once he was sure they wouldn't, he returned his focus to being alert for approaching demons. Back in the dark corner where the two demons and Kagome were, the girl shivered slightly as her wet hair brushed against her skin. Hiei noticed this and, much to Youko's amusement, began running his fingers through her hair. With his higher body temperature, he was practically drying her hair… Ok, not practically, he _was_. "So you _are_ looking at her as a potential?"

"Shut it kitsune." The fire demon growled out, though he continued with his ministrations.

Neither demon noticed that Kagome was still slightly conscious and had heard them, though they did notice her slight smile and her whispered words. "Sango was right about the stone after-all."

"What stone?" Youko asked, trying to sound curious. It wasn't hard to do though, when he _was_ curious about how she knew of the stones.

The miko woke up a little more and groaned at the loss of the soothing fingers that had been combing through her dark locks. Sending a pout at the hybred, she only got a slight look before he averted his eyes. Eyes returning to Youko, she smiled slightly. "The hiroseki in my bracelet. Sango asked me during one of our baths, why I never took it or the flower off. When I replied that it was because you two gave them to me and that that made me feel special, she started giggling and asked if she could actually see the bracelet."

"So the slayer pointed out that the stone was a hiroseki?" The kitsune asked curiously.

"Hai. I hadn't recognized it because I thought all hiroseki were white, kind of like pearls, but Sango explained to me that it was an 'impure' hiroseki. I came up with an idea on something, but I'm not positive on it."

"And what's that?" Hiei asked from their side.

"My assumption is that you're half hi youkai and half koorime, though I could be wrong." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Would you care if he was?" Youko asked with a raised brow.

Another yawn hit her before she could answer, and she shook her head slightly to stay awake. "Why would I care? It's not like his breed matters to me, the only thing that _does_ matter is _who_ he is, not _what_." That apparently surprised the two. "Oh, but there is one thing about his fire side that bothers me."

"And what's that?" Hiei asked, his voice guarded.

Reaching over and grabbing his hand, she nuzzled it slightly before placing it in her hair. "The fact you quit using it to comb through my hair." Youko chuckled at the demon's shocked look. Kagome completely ignored the chuckle and stretched out slightly. Her lower body was curled up on Youko while she allowed her head to pillow on Hiei's thigh. Her eyes closed and she sighed happily. "You make a nice pillow." Nuzzling into his thigh a bit had a slight color tinting his cheeks as his eyes widened. Youko nearly chocked on his laughter, but managed to hold it in. "Warm." Was the last sleepy reply of the girl before her dreams overtook her.

The next morning found her waking up in Hiei's lap and though she was slightly confused, she found that she was quite comfortable. So she did what any other comfortable girl would do, she curled closer into him. "It's time to train Kagome, and I know you're awake."

"Go 'way Sango, I'm comfy." She replied as she hid her face in the demon's shoulder.

"I'm sure Hiei is _very_ comfortable, but you still have training."

"I'll do it later." Her voice was muffled as she refused to move from her spot. Her breath tickled against the demon's neck, causing him to shiver in slight pleasure. Neither had noticed that he was actually awake, though he'd thought the girl in his lap to be asleep until the slayer had said something.

"You'll do it now or I'll tack five extra hours on."

That had the girl growling and grumbling about evil senseis that needed shot and not wanting to leave the perfectly warm demon who smelled so good. Hiei had to fight to keep his cheeks from tinting slightly red at that comment, but the girl got up about two seconds later and grabbed her bag by the sounds of it. "Well let's sneak past the demons heightened senses already."

"After you Kagome-_sama_."

"You're so dead Sango." The miko growled out.

"You're just testy because you didn't get any even though you were in his lap."

That left the fire demon shocked, but the miko's growl darkened. "You have five seconds to run and find a good place to spar before I show _everyone_ here how much my fighting has improved." He heard the slayer gulp as she took off out of the cave, the miko not far behind her. Being curious, and cursing the kitsune for it, he followed them outside and to a clearing.

What he found were the two actually fighting, and with swords. Metal clanged against metal as the slayer barely managed to block the miko's strike. When the slayer was finally de-armed, the miko tossed her sword aside and they began fighting with their bodies instead. Kagome seemed rather talented at hand-to-hand combat. She was using her skill to dodge and strike at Sango. Said girl was beginning to pant heavily while Kagome had barely broken a sweat. "Good!" Sango finally exclaimed after about half an hour had passed.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

A hiss of pain was heard as the girl tried to remain as still as possible, but receiving her taijiya markings _did_ happen to hurt a _little_. However, she _did_ persevere through it. After an hour of pain, the slayer supplied that she _was_ finished. With a relieved sigh the now youkai taijiya miko moved to the nearby pond and looked at her reflection. A gasp spilled from her lips as she saw the silvery-blue that lined her lids. "Do you like them?"

The miko turned to the slayer with a bright smile and gave her a tremendous hug. "I love them!"

"I was hoping you would." Sango said as she pulled back and turned around. Grabbing several boxes, she handed each of them to her younger friend. "I also made these for you."

The miko graciously took the packages and sat down with them. Opening one, she found baby blue armor that seemed to be outlined in silver. Another package revealed a black cat-suit like Sango's, one held various poisons that were used as well as a poison mask, and the last one held twin katanas. Her eyes shifted to a beautiful magenta color as she looked up at her friend with a smile. "Thank-you… sister."

"You're very welcome little sis." The older girl said as she pulled the younger into a hug.

"Well, let me change and we can go show the others." Kagome said as she stood up with her new slayer things in her hands.

"Sounds good." The brown eyed slayer said with a smile of her own.

Back at the camp the others were putting the finishing touches on the fire and preparing the meat that was caught. It was while Ayame was placing it on the spit that two slayers appeared in the clearing. One was Sango and the other was… well, they couldn't quite tell. "What do you think?" The girl asked as she spun around.

"Ka..gome?" Inuyasha asked with widened eyes after he'd sniffed the air to make sure.

"Yep!" The girl exclaimed happily as she pulled her poison mask off. "I'm a trained slayer now."

"You are?" Ayame exclaimed in happiness. "I _knew_ you were doing _something_ to make you so tired!"

The girl began giggling at that and shaking her head. "I thought I told you that I was _training_."

"That reminds me, how'd ya learn to heal youkai or at all?" Inuyasha asked as he stared at her, awaiting an answer.

"That would be my training with her Inuyasha." Miroku said as he stepped forward. "I've been teaching her slight control of her shenki while teaching her how to use reiki as well."

"Anyone _else_ been training her?" Kouga asked as he looked around.

"This Sesshoumaru has been training her to do battle with high class demons on her own in both long range and close range combat."

"I guess that at least you can protect yourself now." Inuyasha grumbled.

"How about I teach you some of my magic?" Ayame suddenly suggested.

"And I can teach you about kitsune and _our_ magic!" Shippo exclaimed happily.

The miko giggled happily at that. "Anyone else want to teach me anything?"

"I can teach you a few things." Inuyasha mumbled to her.

"So can I." Kouga agreed quietly.

"So you'll know all sorts of things Kagome-sama!" Rin squealed delightedly.

* * *

Ok, so I've made yet another chapter for your reviewing and reading pleasure. I hope you enjoy it! I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I just started my college curriculum and have been very busy, but will hopefully be updating more often soon.

**WhiteDemoness11 (Can be.)**

**Rhiannon's blackbird (Might be.)**

**o0Kitty Blue0o (My writing skills aren't that great.)**

**Kulamt (Ty.)**

**BlackRose-FlowerofDeath (Maybe, maybe not.)**

**KagomexSesshomaru123321 (I will.)**


	11. Chapter X

**Frozen Tears**

**Chapter X**

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

**Author: **Chrystal-Hearts

**Author's Note: **I've created a new website where you can talk about fanfics, and in one of the boards it's possible to get a sneak peak at some of the fics I'm working on, as well as ask questions about any of my fics. Here's the site url: .com/

**Summary: **Every demon hunts for the sacred jewel, but now it's found out that Kagome holds yet another jewel of value. A hiroseki or tear stone. This story holds many different things. Legends, history, battles, and more. Want to know why it's called Frozen Tears? Well read to find out!

* * *

It was slow going for a while. Kagome had managed to finish her slayer training rather quickly since she'd also been training with Miroku and Sesshoumaru. It was now into the second month of summer and Kagome found herself needing to return home to gather more supplies. Because of this the group was on their way to Edo, while Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Ayame all headed off to check on their own packs, promising to return no later than three days. Once three days was said, Sango declared that she too would return in three days and that she desired to retrieve something from her old village.

This left them with only Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin, Shippo, Miroku, Au Un, and several wolves. Jaken doesn't count. Miroku had thus informed them that he would also be taking leave for the three days once they reached the village, so Inuyasha informed him to get his ass moving and leave already because _he_ could protect Kagome easily. So the monk took his leave as well. And so the group quickly made their way to the village of Edo and headed straight for Kaede's hut.

It was there that Kagome said her good-byes and kissed each child's cheek. Then she had to pet all the wolves and give Kaede a hug. Once that was done she gave Inuyasha a hug and rushed off to the well, leaving a stunned inu-hanyou. It was with a small smile that the miko jumped into the well and landed happily in her own time. Smile still there, she ran to the shrine and let herself into the house. "Mamma! I'm home!"

"Welcome home dear." Mrs. Higurashi said happily as she came out of the kitchen to hug her daughter. "Would you like me to draw you a bath?"

Kagome yawned but still managed to give her mother a smile. "Yes please."

"Alright dear, you just relax and I'll make sure the water's nice and warm for you."

"Thanks momma." The girl replied with a tired smile as she deposited her bag on the floor and relaxed into one of the chairs. Closing her eyes, she breathed a slight sigh of relief to be home with her family for now.

"Nee-san!" Came a joyful shout as a young boy jumped onto her. Kagome opened her eyes with a laugh as she smiled at her younger brother. "I was hoping you'd be home this week!"

"And why's that squirt?"

Sticking out his lower lip, he pouted at her. "I'm not a squirt, and my birthday's tomorrow! You'll stay for the party, right?"

"I can stay for three days." She said with a smile dancing in her soft blue eyes. "I guess that means I need to get you a birthday present."

"What will you get me?" The boy asked excitedly.

She merely shook her head and lapsed into thought. What _would_ she get him? It was a rather curious question. It wasn't long after that when their mother shooed him away and told Kagome that her bath was ready. And so she journeyed up the stairs and into the bathroom so that she could relax in the nice warm water.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Light danced through the courtyard as people began arriving for the birthday celebration. Among those arriving were Shuichi, Kaito, and Kuwabara. Behind Shuichi was Kokota. They were immediately greeted by an extremely happy Souta. "Guess what Kokota! Kagome made it back last night! She'll be celebrating with us before she goes off with her friends again!"

"How fortunate," Shuichi said calmly.

"Yeah! And she's even getting me a present! I hope it's something cool." The boy exclaimed excitedly as he grabbed Kokota's wrist and dragged the other boy along behind him while the three more adult of the group chuckled.

"Demon be gone!" Was called out as all three adult boys found sutras glued to their foreheads.

Kaito pulled his off with an indignant look. "What the…"

"Demons, get off this shrine," said an elderly man who was dressed in priest robes.

"I'm not a demon." Kuwabara said quickly as he tried to pry the glue from his hair. Kurama had already managed to get it out and was looking curiously at the old man.

"Ji-san, please leave the guests alone." Came a sigh filled voice.

"But Kagome…"

"Ji-san," Said a dark haired girl firmly. He finally walked away muttering about people letting demons onto the shrine. Kagome simply shook her head at him. "I'm afraid you'll have to excuse him, he's become somewhat senile and believes that many people who come to the shrine are demons."

"It's good to see you again Kagome, and the old man is excused." Kaito said as he smiled slightly at her.

"It's nice to be home again." The girl said with a laugh. "And it's nice to see all of you again as well."

"I had hoped that you'd make it home in time for today." Shuichi said with a smile. "Souta had spoken to Kokota of his desire for you to be here."

"I'm glad that I could make him happy, even if it was unknowingly."

"What do ya mean?" Kuwabara asked curiously.

"I had forgotten what day it was exactly when I arrived home late last night and was only reminded when Souta catapulted into my lap and started talking excitedly and asked if I'd be here today."

"So you forgot about your brother's birthday?" Kuwabara asked, sounding somewhat upset.

A sad smile touched her lips as she nodded. "My mind's been so full lately that I can barely remember what month it is. Souta knows this and he doesn't mind, but I know that's no excuse."

"Full of what?" Kaito asked curiously.

"This and that," she said rather calmly. Mentally shaking herself from the thoughts that surfaced, she smiled at them. "But we shouldn't talk about those kind of things right now, so let's go enjoy the party."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"But I thought you said you could stay here for three days?" Souta complained as he lay on his sister's bed.

"I can, but there's something I need to do there." The dark haired girl said with a sigh.

"Like what?"

"Like speak with someone." Her words had him perking and looking at her curiously.

"Who do ya need to speak with?"

"A kitsune."

"Shippo?"

"No, Youko."

"Youko?"

"He's a kitsune I met a few months ago."

"How come his name sounds vaguely familiar?"

"He's a kitsune bandit, better known as the King of Thieves."

"Wait…" The boy said as his eyes widened in shock. "You don't mean Youko Kurama, do you?"

"Hai," she said with a smile as she picked up the little rose that had been resting in a bowl of water.

"What is that? I saw it last time you were here too."

"It's what Youko gave me." A happy smile appeared on her lips at that. "It's his way of protecting me."

"Using a flower?"

"It can communicate with him." Grabbing a few more kimono, she placed them in the bag before picking something else up and tossing it to her brother. "And that's your birthday present, it's from Inuyasha as well."

The boy nodded excitedly as he quickly pulled the paper open. What he saw made him gasp. "You got me a sword?"

"Hai, it'll help protect you against demons too. All you have to do is focus your ki into the sword. When I come back, I'll train you to use reiki and even channel that through the sword."

"What about shenki?"

"You might have some of that." She replied with a smile. "We'll train next time I come home, ok?"

"Promise?"

"I promise!" The girl chirped as she hugged her brother.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

A sigh escaped her lips as she continued looking through the forest. It was annoying to know that something was here, just not exactly where. With a frustrated sigh, she gave up and simply relaxed against the nearest tree. "Lost this time?" Asked a deep voice as the miko looked up into the trees.

"No, I'm looking for something."

"And what would that be?" Hiei asked as he dropped down in front of her.

"An herb that never likes to grow in the same place," she grumbled.

"So you're wandering around a dangerous forest to find an herb?" He asked with a raised brow as he shook his head. "Foolish onna, you didn't even bring your bow."

"I didn't think I'd need one." She responded with a soft sigh, before smiling up at him. "Besides, you're here now. I don't need a bow." Cue pouting. "Unless of course, you decide to leave me here… all alone."

"I suppose I can accompany you." He said as he eyed her carefully.

"Good! That means I can spend some time getting to know you… alone." She added the last word with a giggle.

The demon smirked at her for that, even as his face threatened to heat up from her words. "So you have been wishing for some _alone_ time with me? You should have said so earlier."

Going red herself while giggling, she smiled at him sweetly. "That's not the kind of alone I was thinking of." Shaking her head, she added "men" under her breath.

The demon simply smirked at her. "You implied it first."

"I did not." The girl protested as she rose to her feet. "I merely implied that I would enjoy spending time with _just_ you so that I might get to know you better."

"Now where are you heading?" The demon asked as she started to walk away.

"Since you're with me, deeper into the forest; I really need to find that herb for Kaede-baba."

"The old miko in that village?"

"Hai, she's like a grandmother to me."

"So what is it you wanted to know about me that required us being alone?"

Cocking her head to the side as she looked over at the demon beside her, she tried to think of what to ask first. "Why become a bandit?"

"I was raised by bandits, becoming one made sense as I knew the skills required and had them."

"I know it's none of my business, but…" she began as she started chewing on her lip. "Were you really thrown from Koorikai?"

"What?" The demon asked wide eyed as he turned to look at her.

Looking down and blushing, she apologized before explaining. "My grandfather told me that when a koorime lay with a male, that the child is always thrown from the island that floats miles above the rest of the world."

"Hai, I _was_ thrown from the island."

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter." The demon said coldly.

His coldness had the girl sighing as she closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. She hadn't meant to make him mad at her, but she _was_ rather curious about him. "How old are you?"

"Does that matter?"

"I'm curious."

"Old enough," his answer had her giggling. "What?" He snapped, but she merely shook her head. "Well then, how old are you?"

"Same as you," she said with a giggle. "Can you control both hi and koori?"

"To an extent."

Now the girl went into thought. "Koorime are said to be powerful healers, do you, perhaps, have that talent?"

"Hai, but it's not very strong. Though I _do_ have impeccable resistance to both ice and fire attacks."

Kagome smiled at that. "You seem rather talkative now that Youko's not around." He glared at her. "What, you do."

"You will not speak of anything I tell you to anyone." He said firmly.

And she smiled. "I promise, I won't tell a soul." Nodding his ascent, he fell quiet as he continued to follow her, only staying slightly behind her. "Mind if I ask how you met Youko? From what I know of him he had another partner, a bat named Kuronue I think."

"He did, but Kuronue was slain during a failed heist. I met up with him shortly thereafter, we have since been partners in thieving."

"But how did you become partners?"

"We were going after the same thing," was his simple response.

"Do… never mind." The girl said quickly as she decided against asking one of the more prominent questions on her mind.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"Onna." He growled out, causing her to sigh.

"I thought I told you, my name's _Kagome_." He simply glared at her. "Fine." Giving in with a defeated sigh, she resigned herself to being left in the forest if she made him mad. "Do you know the traditions of your mother's people?"

"My mother's people?" Hiei asked in surprise as he looked at her curiously. "What's that have to do with anything?"

"Do you know what it means when a koorime gives one of their own hiroseki to another koorime? Or any other being?"

Hiei's eyes widened as he realized what she was asking. _She knows the traditions of the koorime? But how?_ "Yes, I know what it means."

"Then why… why give _me_ one of _your_ hiroseki?" The girl asked weakly.

"I have explained this once before, onna."

"I know, but why give such a valuable gift as an item that all can see? Most will think it a courting gift."

"Who cares what others think? Besides, not many will be able to tell that stone is a hiroseki. You yourself could not."

"I thought hiroseki were only pure white!" She defended. "I've only ever seen a pure one once."

"A pure one?" The fire demon asked with a slight glare.

"My grandfather showed me one that I assumed to be fake when I was a child, but he no longer has it." The miko explained carefully as she began looking around the ground more thoroughly. "I'm beginning to hate herbs."

"Why is that?"

"They're never nearby when you want to find them quickly." She said with a sigh.

"So you wish to get away from me quickly?"

"No, I simply want to find the herb so I don't have to look for it anymore." Was her response. Her mind soon began wondering as they had both fallen silent once more. Soon she allowed her conscious to recede into her mind even as she maintained her outward search for the herb Kaede needed. She could see her powers swarming around her, all of the colors swirling together and tangling around a pure white core.

Hiei noticed her almost meditative state and looked at her in surprise, curious as to what she was doing. Slowly a slight glow began to form along her visible skin. Skin that he now noticed seemed rather pale now. His eyes then shifted to her dark hair. It looked like a waterfall of ink, and just like ink, it looked slightly blue in the light. Next he looked at her lips, they were a beautiful red that could match Youko's roses. Quickly shaking his head of those thoughts, he decided to ignore her body… no matter how tempting it looked at the moment.

It happened while she was trying to tame her inner powers, something felt like it was yanking her somewhere. The white core began shifting as the pull strengthened. Now it felt like someone was trying to rip her in half. _This pain… Kikyo's nearby._ Were her simple thoughts as she withdrew back into her surroundings. Looking to her right she found Hiei looking at her with a hint of worry. _Must've whimpered out loud._ Returning her attention to the forest, she tried finding the exact location of the pull. _Where is she…?_ She found her question answered when she peaked into a clearing not far away.

There she saw Kikyo with her shinidamachu. Her cold brown eyes were looking up at the sky before they shifted to where she is. "I know you are there, reincarnation. So come out."

"Kikyo." The young woman greeted as she stepped from the tree line. Hiei remained in the shadows of the trees, but Kikyo seemed unable to sense him anyways. "Why have you called me here?"

"To warn you," was the undead miko's cool reply.

"Warn me? Warn me of what?"

"You must travel to the eastern wolf den and retrieve the shards of the prince. If you do not, Naraku will try to control him by spreading taint to the shards by using his own, if that does not work he will simply kill the wolf himself."

"How do you know this?" Kagome questioned as she looked closely at the girl.

"I have my ways of finding out." Kikyo's voice remained cool as she spoke. "You must make haste, and you must go without Inuyasha. He will surely attract attention, so I will keep him occupied."

Kagome looked into the cool brown eyes of her previous incarnation and found that she could be trusted, and so she gave a nod. "I will go, but promise me you won't try to take Inuyasha to hell."

"You have my word." The older miko said simply. "Now go quickly whilst I call Inuyasha to me."

Kagome nodded as her eyes caught sight of the herbs she had been looking for. Kneeling beside them, she quickly pulled a few before leaving the clearing. "I'll return to Kaede's first to gather my bow and let her know what's happening." Seeing the undead woman nod, she left, Hiei following behind her.

Once they were a good distance away, the demon spoke. "How do you know you can trust her? You said yourself that she's tried killing you before."

"And she has, but she despises Naraku. She's even come to my aid on one or two occasions."

"That does not explain how you know whether or not you can trust her."

"Her eyes," the young miko said calmly. "They are what told me I can trust her."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"You didn't have to accompany me you know." Kagome said with a sigh as she looked at the two demons trailing behind her. "And when did you even show up?" She added while looking at Youko.

Said kitsune merely lifted a brow at her. "I showed up while you were in the old priestess' hut."

Shaking her head, she sighed. "But _why_ did you come?"

"The rose told me of what you'd planned to do."

Now Kagome turned and glared at the plant that wrapped around her arm. "Figures…"

Youko smirked at her then. "Why don't we hurry this along?" Before she could respond, he picked her up bridal style and took off into the trees.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"This is where your wolf comrade lives?" Youko asked curiously as they looked at a waterfall a little ways in the distance.

"Kouga's den is behind the falls." The miko said simply as she began making her way to it.

"And how do you know the wolves will let us past?"

"They know me," was her response as the demons began following her.

And like she said, the demons let her and her escorts through, all moving aside so that she could reach the den, though this time she could see female wolves. Before they even made it behind the falls, Kouga showed up with a smile. "How are you Kagome?" Then he looked around and became surprised. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"One of our _allies_ is keeping him _occupied_ for me. I came because I need your shards before Naraku tries to take them."

"Naraku?" the wolf questioned curiously.

"Hai, I have heard from a _somewhat_ reliable source that Naraku is planning on taking your shards, either by tainting them or attacking you directly for them."

"Let's talk about this inside." He said as he turned and gestured them to follow.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"I didn't think he'd hand them over that easily." Youko commented as he looked at the two pink shards in Kagome's hand.

"In truth I assumed that he'd say he could protect them and make me have to fight for them." Kagome agreed with a sigh.

"Then why allow him to keep them in the first place?" Hiei questioned her.

"Why not? He wasn't a threat to myself or my friends and the shards weren't exactly being tainted. And because of me, he commanded his wolves to never eat humans again."

"You are too trusting." Youko said while shaking his head.

"Perhaps, but it's better than not being trusting enough." She replied with a sigh. Looking up at the sky, she smiled into the darkening scenery. "We'll have to make camp soon."

"We don't need to make camp." Hiei pointed out.

"You don't need to hunt either then." Kagome replied with a slight glare in his direction. With a huff, she turned to finding a suitable clearing. Once that was done, she grabbed her bow and quiver and left in search of some game. Both demons just looked after her before Youko decided someone should follow her. Hiei simply stared at him, so the kitsune leapt into the trees to do so. About half an hour later and Kagome returned with three rabbits.

Setting them down, she moved toward the edge of the forest and gathered several sticks, before gathering a few rocks as well. Returning to her kill, she pulled out the grass in a certain spot and began circling it with her rocks. After she was sure the entire circle was surrounded, she placed several sticks in before picking up one other stick and using it to start the fire. Now she turned to her kill and began skinning them with a knife she kept on her just in case. It was Sesshoumaru's idea, and so he taught her to hunt, skin, and anything else she needed to do when it came to hunting her own food.

"You're good at that." Hiei commented from his spot in the trees.

"Sesshoumaru thought knowing this was a necessity in case I ever got separated from the group… _again_. Or if they were injured and I was the only one who was _able_ to hunt."

"It is something good to know." Youko agreed.

"Yes, and now I do." She said simply as she moved to gather three good sticks before finding a couple herbs. Quickly taking her knife to the sticks, she made them into spits, then she stabbed each of them into a rabbit before seasoning them and placing them over the fire. "I hope you two like rabbit." She commented.

"You're making some for us as well?"

"I did catch three." She said simply as she went about gathering more sticks to use to stoke the fire, as well as some water from a nearby stream. It was a few more minutes before the food was finished and she offered a rabbit to each of her companions. "Here." They both looked at each other and shrugged before dropping down and taking theirs and jumping back into their tree. "Oh, and don't think I'm sleeping down here Youko."

"And where do you plan to sleep then?" He asked as he bit into his rabbit, finding it to taste extraordinarily good.

"Up there with one of you. There's a chill tonight, and both of you are extremely warm." She stated simply.

"You plan to use us for our body heat?" Youko asked quizzically.

"Yes." Her answer was stated like it was supposed to be the most obvious thing in the world. Both demons just looked at each other in slight surprise. Tonight was going to be interesting.

* * *

Here is yet another chapter for your reading pleasure. I hope that you all enjoy it, and I'd like you all to know that reviews are greatly appreciated.

**lovelyanimeangel (Here's some more.)**

**Elfgurl (I will.)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (I tried to make it cute.)**

**Kidnapped by a Demon (We might get to that, I forget.)**

**Rhiannon's blackbird (Well sorry you had to wait.)**

**OoOLady IndigoOoO (Thanks, and I hope to make the updates a more common occurrence.)**

**Seraphim Winchester (It will be good.)**

**blueyblonde (That's good.)**


	12. Chapter XI

**Frozen Tears**

**Chapter XI**

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

**Author: **Chrystal-Hearts

**Summary: **Every demon hunts for the sacred jewel, but now it's found out that Kagome holds yet another jewel of value. A hiroseki or tear stone. This story holds many different things. Legends, history, battles, and more. Want to know why it's called Frozen Tears? Well read to find out!

* * *

"Where have you been Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned curiously as the hanyou returned. Inwardly she smirked to herself.

"I was out."

"Out with Kikyo?" The hanyou flinched away from her and his eyes moved to the ground. The girl simply sighed and rose to her feet, before moving over to hug the now surprised half-demon. "I'm not mad Inuyasha, I'm happy that you two can be together."

"You're sure?"

"Hai," the miko replied with a small smile. "Now why don't we go out to meet Sango and Miroku, they'll both be here in a few minutes."

"Alright," the half-demon said as he gave her a slight smile. "But can I ask you a question?" The girl gave him a nod. "Why are you ok with this all of a sudden?"

"I've come to terms with the fact that you'll always love Kikyo, so I've decided to move on. But I'll always be your friend Inuyasha."

He smiled a truly happy smile at her now, "good, because you deserve better than me. And I should have told you when I realized it, but I think of you as more of a younger sister than anything."

So she threw herself at him in a hug. "And it's good to know that, aniki!"

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"So we're not waiting for Sesshoumaru, Kouga, or Ayame?" Miroku asked as he sat upon Hachi's back. Kagome was with him, as were the others. Except Inuyasha who ran along the ground beneath them.

"Inuyasha said that they can catch up when they choose to." Kagome said simply. "And it _is_ true."

"In that case, we should practice now. We are riding Hachi, so we are free to do so."

"You're right," Kagome agreed with a smile.

"I'll polish my hiraikotsu then." Sango added with a smile of her own.

"Rin will play with Shippo and Kirara!"

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

It was a few days later before the others managed to catch up. Sesshoumaru was first to arrive, and he came baring news of a possibility for Naraku's hiding spot. Kouga appeared next stating that he had been giving out orders to train for when he needed to call upon them. Ayame came next stating that her grandfather had detained her so that they could speak.

Kagome was happy to have them back and they immediately headed for where Sesshoumaru suggested. Apparently they were right on his whereabouts because they suddenly came under the attack of hundreds of low level demons. They were all separated and Kagome ended up meeting the wind witch. "Kagura."

"I've come baring news Kagome-sama."

"Wh-what?" The miko asked in shocked surprise.

"I do not wish to serve Naraku, and I never have. He holds my very heart within his fingers and threatens to kill me if I do not obey. It is my hope that you'll slay him, thus freeing myself and the boy, Kohaku."

"What about Kohaku?"

"He has his memories and has figured out that the baby incarnation, Akago, is both Hakudoshi and Naraku's heart. Akago must be slain in order to defeat them."

"We know of that." Kagome stated calmly.

"Kanna holds the baby and is protected by Byakuya."

"Byakuya?" Kagome asked.

"Another incarnation, and like myself he despises Naraku but can not disobey him. Byakuya is helped by Moryomaru, thus stopping him from being helpful in this case."

"What are his powers?"

"He can transform into any person he desires, and is an excellent assassin."

"I will tell my comrades, and we will try to free you if you continue to help us."

"You wish me to spy for you I take it?"

"It would be helpful."

"Then take this." The demoness said as she handed Kagome a fan like her own. "You'll feel a pull coming from it when I call for you. That's when I will be giving you information. If it's a giant tug, I'm warning you of an impending attack."

"Thank-you." The miko said with a slight smile. "I'll do all that I can in order to free you."

With that, the wind demoness disappeared and Kagome ran back to the battle field. Within seconds she'd diminished the opposing army by pouring as much energy as she could into her Hama no Ya and firing them. Sesshoumaru's tokijin and Inuyasha's tetsusaiga took out what was left of the opposing low level army. Sango quickly rushed to her side once they were all dispatched. "Are you alright Kagome?"

"I'm fine, and I've found us another ally."

"Who?" They all asked at the same time, but she merely shook her head.

"We'll talk later." Catching her meaning, Miroku nodded and declared that they needed to find somewhere to rest for the day, since it _was_ a long battle.

Once they were all settled into a nice clearing, Miroku cast a barrier around them and Kagome told them of their new spy. They all agreed that idea was a good one. Then the miko told them of the demoness' words and the information on this new incarnation, Byakuya. Together they decided that they would have to find a way to get around the demons who were puppets of Naraku's.

A little later and Kagome pulled Sango away, stating that it was a matter between slayers so that the others wouldn't follow. "What is it Kagome?"

"It's Kohaku, he has his memories back and is also helping us."

"He remembers?" she questioned with her eyes wide.

"Hai."

"Thank-you," the older slayer whispered as she hugged the young miko while tears streamed down her face.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

It had been two days since that last battle and they had seen neither hide nor hair of Naraku or his forces. Sango was a bit shaky when it came to the topic of her brother, but it was steadily getting better the more she got used to the idea of him having his memories. Miroku did his best to help her through the fact that her brother was being constantly tortured by the memory of his family and the boy he had once been.

Kagome helped when she could, but it was sometimes difficult to find Sango outside of Miroku's company. To the rest of the group it seemed like the two were coming dangerously close to getting together before the defeat of Naraku. None in their group saw any hazard in the idea, but Miroku was adamant on waiting for Sango's sake.

Sesshoumaru ignored it for the most part; except for when he told Sango that the ordeal would build character in the boy and strengthen him for what all could come later. His main focus was on his ward that seemed to be maturing quickly though she was still young. She would soon come of age for schooling and that would become a problem if they were still traveling.

Kagome knew of his problem and had offered to help since she could teach Rin the basics while she started Shippo's education as well. The kit could read proficiently, but he needed to work on his mathematics and sciences a bit. Though science wasn't a big thing in this era, she figured she should teach him anyway.

Two days seemed like a ling time when all they had to do was a lot of walking. No leads or anything was heard about their enemy, and there were no signs of any impending attacks. The month felt like it would stretch on forever, but unfortunately at the end of it, their miko had to return to her own time for about two weeks. She'd be starting high school then and her mother told her that she had managed to get to a pretty good one that would be lenient with attendance as long as she managed to keep her grades up.

Her mother had contacted the school prior to her enrollment to ask about their policy and had worked out a deal with the family. The school was large and catered to many high scoring teens, so they could allow for her to miss several days as long as she had all of her assignments turned in by the end of the grading period. The two weeks she needed to attend would be orientation followed by her first few days of classes so that she could get her assignments.

It was during all her thoughts that Hiei and Youko suddenly appeared in the clearing they had paused to rest in. The fox was badly injured and Hiei seemed to be in serious need of medical attention since there was blood pouring from a wound in his chest. Many demons followed after them and a fight was started as Sesshoumaru stepped in front of the somewhat allies and blocked the path to them.

Kagome quickly went into action as she signaled Au Un to grab the children and head away while Kirara flew to her to help the two demons away. Quickly they escaped the clearing only to meet in another one about three miles away. As soon as they landed Kagome tried to help Hiei down, though he refused, and demanded he take off his shirt.

"I am a demon, I will be fine."

The girl's eyes turned dark red as she glared at his and power flared to life around her form. When she spoke she enunciated the words of her first sentence, "I don't care… Now take off that shirt so I can help."

Youko easily pulled off his own haori and paused when Hiei reached for the hem of his own. The way the hi-youkai was looking at miko led him to believe that she had sparked something to life in the little demon. "Before you ask, this wasn't our fault."

As Kagome knelt in front of the fire demon, she dropped her bag beside her and pulled out a water bottle along with a rag. Pouring some of the clean water onto it she began dabbing at his injury in order to remove the blood. "Then what happened and why were they after you?"

The fox watched how the miko carefully set to her task before blue energy slowly began circling around her hand and she placed it to the deep gouge in his partner's shoulder. "We came across a young white haired girl carrying a pink haired infant, and when they noticed us several demons began attacking. Some big demon attacked, and it was extremely fast."

A soft gasp was heard as the girl finished her task of healing the fire demon and turned to the fox's wounds. "You fought Moryomaru?"

"Who?" questioned Hiei as he looked closely at her and his now uninjured shoulder.

"Moryomaru is something that Hakudoshi created in order to serve him. It's a heartless being made from Haku and it now protects the baby that is Naraku's heart." As she spoke, she started sending healing energy into Youko so that his more miner injuries would be fine.

"More demons of Naraku; looks like this hanyou is trying to drag everyone into your war," stated Youko as he pulled his torn haori back on just as the others of the group arrived.

"Are they alright?" questioned Sango as she moved quickly to her sister.

"They are now; Hiei was worse off, but I healed his shoulder. The demons though, they were the work of Naraku."

"Figures, that jack ass seemed to be behind everything."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

It was later that night and the miko had wandered off to the nearby river and sat on the bank in order to have some time to herself. The others let her go as she had been going off recently close to bed and returning about an hour or so later. Hiei and Youko were still with the group and they found the behavior odd, but were ok to leave her be for the moment. They had their own thoughts to deal with.

Hiei's involved a certain little miko and they were confusing him. When she had touched him and started cleansing his body with the rag it felt like a searing fire and consumed with a single touch. When she had ordered his shirt off of him, something inside of him rose up and demanded he show her who the alpha was. The woman was starting to bring out his instincts and he was in no way sure of what to do about it.

Youko on the other hand was thinking about the actions he had seen the entire day between Hiei and Kagome. Something in the way the girl looked at his partner made him think that there was more in her gaze than mere curiosity; something that could prove to be good for his young friend. At first he had wanted the girl as well, but now he couldn't stand the thought of taking her. She made him want to change his ways and never think of harming humans again.

It was all strange considering who he was; Youko Kurama, King of Thieves and ruthless demon who killed anyone that stood in his way. But she was different; a human priestess that befriended demons instead of trying to purify them on sight, a miko who gathered many different beings around herself and helped them to co-exist in peace. Demon wolves, hanyous, slayers, a monk, a demon lord, and two demon thieves all got along fine so as not to upset the girl.

Just thinking about it made him want to chuckle. That ability alone made her more powerful than any one of them. Sesshoumaru had youki and strength, he had cunning, intelligence, and nature itself, Hiei had his sword, the hanyou was brash and didn't know when to give up, the taijiya that fought with the strength of a demon, and the monk with the power to make them all disappear; they were all there because of her. Nothing else brought them together; it was all the little slip of a girl, the miko who didn't know her own power.

As those thoughts passed through his mind, he had to smirk as Hiei moved to where their miko was sitting alone. He knew there was something between those two; he only hoped they could figure it out as well.

Over on the riverbank Kagome was startled from her own thoughts as Hiei dropped down beside her. He was silent as ever, but something gave her the impression that he wanted to speak. It was a feeling that made her want to giggle, but she held it in so as not to offend him.

So the two sat there in a companionable silence as they both looked up at the stars. A favorite pastime of Kagome's as it was something that she couldn't really do much in her time. "Don't you love when the stars are out like they are tonight?"

"They are out every night."

"Not like tonight."

"Explain."

Here the girl did giggle; "every night they are out, but tonight there's not a cloud in the sky and they can easily be seen."

"What makes them so special?"

"Stars are nothing more than clouds of gas burning billions of miles away, and yet to us they look like tiny stars that someone could reach if they could touch the sky."

"You are confusing, onna."

The girl sighed at the word he chose to use, but ignored as it was a somewhat common occurrence. The times that he did use her name tended to be few and far between. "A star is like a dream; wonderful to think about, but impossible to reach. At least, that's what my dad used to tell. Dreams are something that mortals can't reach, that was why we could have them when we slept. When we sleep we are our immortal souls and anything is possible."

"That makes no sense."

"No, but my dreams are like stars. I have them, yet I feel like I could never reach them. Only when I sleep can I have all that I really want."

"And what do you want?" the demon questioned as he looked at her curiously.

"Where I'm from I should be focusing on my education and dating boys instead of being here fighting for my life almost everyday. I balance both, but the problem is that that isn't what I want. I'm nearly sixteen and I have more to deal with than I think my mother does and she is raising my younger brother and I by herself."

"So you just want to go home and get away from the jewel?"

"No, I want to know that I have a future, that all I'm trying to do isn't meaningless." Tears were in her eyes as she spoke, but she was close enough to the river that none of the other demons would be able to smell it. "I want to know that at the end of this war all of my friends will survive and be able to lead the lives that they want. Even you Hiei, I wanna know that you'll be fine as well."

Not knowing exactly what he was doing he pulled the woman into his arms and tried to calm her so that her tears would stop falling. "I will be fine, the others will be fine, and you will be fine. You will have a future and it will be with all of us. Youko and I would not allow you to die, you are under our protection."

The girl gave a watery smile as she looked at him and all she could do was relax into his embrace and lean on him for support. "Everyone says that, but I fear the worst. Naraku is really powerful and I'm just not sure that everyone is going to make it through this battle. I almost know that they're not going to. And I… I don't think I will either."

What she said seemed to tear at the fire demon's heart. He did not like her words and it hurt to hear her say them. "I will not allow you to die, Kagome."

At her name she took a sharp intake of breath. The way he said her name almost made her want to shiver; it was deep and seemed filled with caring. "Thank-you, Hiei."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

The group surrounded the well, minus the thieves, and were saying bye to their miko as she left for her time for two weeks. It would seem like forever before she would be able to be back, especially with her and the classes she would now be taking. In middle school she had to take a language elective and she had chosen English, but in high school she would have to take two more languages depending on the college she wanted to get into.

As they all said their good-byes she hopped into the well and fell through the time stream. Bracing herself for what was to come, she made her way out of the well house and into the house. Looking back only once, she sighed before shaking her head. So much weighed on her mind these days and it was all beginning to get to her.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Kagome lay with seven books spread out across her bed as she leafed through a nearby scroll. Three days into classes and she already had a history project and it was about one of the legends of Japan. Her legend almost made her laugh as it was about the famous demon bandit that terrorized the lands during the warring states era. Youko had seemingly led an interesting life as she had been looking through what it said about him.

The scroll was only part two though, and she gave it some thought she decided to get up and look for part one which centered on before he turned to thieving. That scroll would be out in the new store shed with the rest of the ancient scrolls. While out there she also grabbed the scroll about the legend of the Shikon no Tama. It had been some time since she looked at it and she wanted to see what kind of information it held about the date.

Opening that one as she walked back into the house she started reading it. Skimming through she reached the end and read one the details: _Deep in the mountains of the eastern territories while the snow fell heavily all around it stained the pure white crimson with blood. Parts of demons were scattered around the battlefield as a lone figure stood drenched in the blood of her allies as tears began streaming down her face. Dark red eyes stared at her mockingly as a sickening laugh echoed through the clearing. "What is wrong little priestess, no one left to hide behind?"_

_"I didn't hide."_

_ "Of course not, you only stood back allowing all of your friends to die. Their deaths are all your fault."_

_ "I know." That was all she said before a flash of light and then the girl was the only thing still there. Nothing was left of the countryside, only the single girl and two unnoticed demons._

Kagome stopped there as she thought about it; there were three months until the beginning of winter, but it could be coincidence since the battle was deep in the eastern mountains. Shaking her head of those thoughts, she turned her mind to the other scroll at hand and began reading about the mischievous little fox's childhood.

Two hours and she was starting her project with the tale of his first heist and how it probably went about since it was, of course, only a legend. The girl giggled to her self as she thought of what her teacher would say if he knew she was friends with the kitsune; probably just think she was crazy, but it would still be funny.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Fresh air assaulted her senses as she took in a deep breath. Blue eyes looked at the surrounding forest as all she could do was take in everything that she had missed while away. Closing her eyes she allowed it all to flow into her before sighing as she felt the approach of her hanyou. It was time to continue their journey and soon it would be time to face Naraku in the last battle, but first the group would spend the night here.

"It's about time you got back Kagome," said Inuyasha as he entered into the clearing.

She smiled as she turned to look at him and her eyes turned a magenta color. "I have something I would like you to do for me."

"Kagome?"

"I want you to find Kikyo and ask if she would join with our group so that we might better protect her from Naraku and she could help us with our search."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked as his eyes widened.

Nodding, she gave a soft smile to him. "I told you that I'm over it, and we could use her help."

"Alright, let's go tell the others first. Sesshoumaru left, but Rin's here with Au Un."

It wasn't long before the others knew of her decision and Inuyasha was on his way to look for her. Perhaps it would be a while before he returned, but they would still be there waiting for him. Kagome smiled to herself as his form disappeared with the setting sun. _He deserves his happiness after so long._

"Kagome, wanna get a bath?"

"Not now Sango, I'm going to go for a walk." The girl was already heading toward the forest as she said it and all Sango could do was nod and say ok. Not too much later the miko was at the base of the God Tree and kneeled down below its strong branches. She needed to think and this would be the best spot.

Her body easily relaxed into a meditative position as her eyes closed, allowing her mind to clear. Dreams had been coming to her lately, and they had all been of the great priestess Midoriko. She needed to figure out their meaning and she wished it was easier because she already had a lot on her mind.

* * *

Here is chapter eleven. Enjoy.

**BlackRose-FlowerofDeath (Here's the next chapter.)**

**lovelyanimeangel (Here's some more.)**

**o0KittyBlue0o (He should.)**

**Crimson Hope (I'm not that smart.)**

**Elfgurl96 (I will.)**

**OoOLady IndigoOoO (Thanks.)**

**Rhiannon's blackbird (No problem.)**

**Kage Hasu (Here it is.)**


	13. Chapter XII

**Frozen Tears**

**Chapter XII**

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

**Author: **Chrystal-Hearts

**Summary: **Every demon hunts for the sacred jewel, but now it's found out that Kagome holds yet another jewel of value. A hiroseki or tear stone. This story holds many different things. Legends, history, battles, and more. Want to know why it's called Frozen Tears? Well read to find out!

* * *

Power was everywhere, swirling even in the skies as the moon rose for the seventh day in a row. Violet eyes burned with power as energy formed around her very being in an attempt to purify the dark soul that could be felt surrounding her. It was the enemy she had been facing since seven days prior; a demon so powerful and evil that its very soul hid from purification.

Purple energy swirled around a female figure as black swirled the form of a gigantic serpentine form. Their energies alone clashed within the air as blade met fang in a battle of will. The woman fought for the sake of humanity while the demon fought for its own dark desires. Only one would be able to be the victor, but this battle could not possibly decide the fate.

They appeared evenly matched as they met attack for attack. The woman showed true strength, but anyone could tell that she was weakening. Pink light burst from her chest as tears filled her eyes; thoughts flickered through her eyes before they settled and turned a startling silver and firmed in resolve. "For my family, I shall destroy you. If you survive this night they will not, and so for them I am willing to give my life and eternal rest."

"I will not die! I can not be killed by you, foolish mortal. You are weak and have nothing left."

"I have my family to protect, and that is enough to keep me going for an eternity. You will never win." As the words fell from her lips her entire body began to glow as energy erupted from her chest and screams began to fill the cave. One last tear fell from now soft blue eyes before returning violet. "Forgive me my love; it appears you will be raising our child without me; my love, my Santana Sienta."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Kagome shot awake and was panting heavily from where she lay beneath the Sacred Tree; eyes wide and frightened. Her mind kept replaying that last part of her dream over and over as she couldn't quite believe it. Santana Sienta, that name was very familiar to her as she had read it many times in the scrolls of her home. His was a prominent family from over a thousand years before she was born. It was his daughter that first had spiritual powers in the family; her family. That would make her a descendent of the great priestess.

Shaking herself of her sudden fright, she rose to a sitting position and wrapped her arms around her legs. Now she knew why Midoriko was so willing to give her life even if she knew she wouldn't be able to kill the demon she faced. She even had the same ability that she, herself, had; both of their eyes changed color. Closing her own she began thinking of what it all meant.

The miko was frightened of what she knew was to come; giving her life to save the lives of her friends, of everyone. And now she was having dreams about the memories of her apparent ancestor who had to do the same. Thinking back on all that had happened to her, she had to smile. "The greatest strength is having someone to protect."

Unknown to her, Hiei was sitting in the tree above her, watching as she slept and woke up in fear. He saw as she smiled almost and heard the words she had whispered. He couldn't stand to see her looking so sad, and he wasn't sure why. He had just showed up a bit ago in order to figure out where she had been for the last few weeks, and he found her asleep beneath the tallest tree in the forest near the village she stayed in.

All Kagome could do was sigh as she moved to look at the stars in an almost weary way. "Dad, I don't know if you're able to watch over me here, but I just needed to talk to someone and no one else seems to understand. So many things are happening and I'm scared; I'm so young and girls here are married and already have kids at my age and I haven't even had my first kiss. There's so much that I feel like I'm going to miss out on…"

Hiei dropped from the trees at that moment and landed next to her causing her to jump as she turned to him. "Why do you look at the sky when you address a man that isn't here?"

"You were eavesdropping?"

"Of course not, I just happened to be nearby and was curious about your strange manner."

Kagome just shook her head with a bit of a smile before looking back up at the stars. "My father passed away when I was young and he told me that he would always be watching over me; that I could talk to him through the stars." Shaking her head at her own foolishness she had to smile sadly. "I know it's childish, but I needed someone to talk to."

"Then speak with me."

A sudden turn was all she could do as she looked at him in full surprise. Here he was, a demon from another time, and he wanted to be her confidant. She felt as though she could trust him, but she was afraid of what he'd say to all that she feared. "Will you see me any differently?"

"You are a human, it is expected you will have fears."

A smile; "would you like to sit here with me then?"

Hiei gave a nod as he relaxed against the tree right beside her. "Now what is on your mind?"

"I haven't told anyone else, but I've been having strange dreams as of late, and I think they are connected to the Shikon. I know it sounds odd, but the woman in my dreams is Midiriko."

"The priestess that created the jewel?" he asked for clarification.

"Hai; and I think these are her memories."

"But that's not really what's troubling you, is it?"

The girl looked at him in surprise before slowly nodding and looking at the ground. "I face life and death situations on a daily basis and yet I've never had a true first kiss, I've never been out with a boy, and I've never found someone who loves me for me. Every day could be my last; could be the last of any of us, and yet we do nothing about it. Sango and Miroku are in love, but they won't do anything about it because of fear that the other will die; the problem is that they'll regret never getting to know the touch of the other while they had the chance."

"Then tell them that."

Green eyes looked up into ruby as she gave a soft smile. "Sometimes things aren't that easy."

"You'll never know unless you try; miko. I heard you tell the kit that once, perhaps you should listen to your own logic."

A soft smile graced the girl's features as she looked at him somewhat differently; it was in that moment that the girl came to a realization. She was in too far to pull back, but she was already falling. Her eyes shined golden as they flashed with something that the demon before her did not recognize. "I should be getting back to the village, it's late already."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Things were slow over the next few weeks as demons seemed to attack them almost on a daily basis. They could all feel that something was coming and that it would be something big. Hiei and Youko were traveling with them whenever they didn't have a heist to go on. Inuyasha had yet to find Kikyo, but Kagome knew it would be soon.

She would be correct, too, she noticed as soul collectors entered their camp only to be followed by the undead priestess herself. Several people tensed at her appearance, but Kagome just smiled and rose to her feet. "I'm glad that you came, Kikyo."

"Why did you summon me?"

"I wished to speak with you Kikyo, about joining our group for the battle against Naraku."

"And why should I join your group? Do you not despise me for taking Inuyasha from you?"

"You are me Kikyo, so how could I despise you? I was actually hoping you could help me."

"Help you?" she asked with obvious shock on her face.

"With my powers, I wanna learn to control them; you're a powerful priestess and we're never in Edo long enough for Kaede to teach me."

"The others in your group would be okay with this?"

"I have already told them about my decision and they have not objected yet."

"Then I shall join you."

From there things seemed to go slow; during every break the two miko were practicing something. Kikyo showed her how to call energy into anything she had on hand, like her twin swords or even a stick lying on the ground. What took the longest to learn was how to pull the energy into her hands; doing that was always half in half when it came to working.

Progress with her training was slow, but everything was not slow as Kagome was steadily growing ever closer to Hiei. Shippo also noticed this and smiled as he noticed her happiness even when Kikyo was around. It was during a night when there was a break in the training that Kagome smiled to Hiei before asking to speak with Miroku and Sango in private.

"Is there something you needed, Kagome-sama?"

"Yes Miroku. I need the two of you to quit being so foolish as to your feelings to each other."

"Kagome!" the slayer was surprised at what her friend just said. "What do you mean we're being foolish?"

"I must ask the same, for I don't know why you would make such a comment."

"It's mainly you, Miroku. The two of you are in love but you will not marry simply because you are afraid you will leave the other behind, but so what! If one of you dies would the other not prefer to have the memories of the times spent together? Miroku, if it was Sango dieing and not you, would you rather have loved her fully while she was here than lose her without ever knowing her touch?" Tears streamed down her face as deep blue eyes looked at the two.

"Kagome… I'm sorry," Sango whispered as she wrapped her arms around the crying girl.

Miroku just stood there a blazing look in his violet eyes as he looked at the two girls before him. Kagome was right and he was just being a coward. Even if he did die and he left her behind he'd regret never having known her touch, and he'd regret never allowing her to know his own. Now his mind was made, if Kouga and Ayame could come together in this time of death, then so could they.

Striding forward he pulled his love from the arms of his friend and dropped down to one knee as the girl's eyes went wide. "Sango, I know I'm not perfect and I've been a coward when it's come to making you mine, but I'm tired of waiting; will you marry me Sango? I want to make you mine in the next village we pass through."

"Miroku; yes!" her arms wrapped around his neck as her lips met his in a searing kiss. When they finally broke apart for air the slayer turned and hugged her friend, "thank-you Kagome, thank-you so much."

"I wish you happiness Sango; you both deserve it."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

The group had settled into camp for the night and Kagome smiled as she told the group she was going to look for a nearby hot-spring. Sesshoumaru just raised a brow while Inuyasha pointed her in the direction of water; he knew better than to keep her from her bath.

Hiei on the other hand followed her as she made her way through the forest. The demon wasn't sure why, but he wanted to protect her. Perhaps it was the hormones that Youko spoke of, but he felt it was something more. Something in his demon nature made him want to keep her close and not let her go.

"I know that you're following me, so you better turn around until I get in the water." Hiei scoffed and knew she heard when she gave a soft giggle, but he did turn around. "I'm in."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I could sense you, I always can."

"And yet you don't always acknowledge me?"

"Sometimes I feel like you don't want me to know that you're there. Like the time you were spying on Sango and I during our bath."

"You knew?" he questioned as his eyes widened in both shock and surprise.

"Yes, but you weren't really doing any harm. I assumed you wanted to learn more about us, and from the distance I felt you were at I had hoped you wouldn't be able to see us very well."

"And if I could?"

The girl blushed at that and stared into the water that surrounded her. "Then I guess you got a free show."

"You are a strange onna; most would be angry."

"Most would not be dealing with perverted monks and foxes as well as demons kidnapping them all the time." He noticed as the girl shivered in the water, as she was in a spring, but not a hot one.

He smirked, "you are also strange for desiring to bathe as often as you do. Most humans believe that they will turn into water demons if they bathe too much."

"That's ridiculous; if that happened lots of people would bathe so they could become strong enough to kill other demons."

"I'd never thought of that," he conceded as the air around him began heating up until the temperature of even the spring began to rise. "But if you stay in cold water to long you'll catch cold and slow us down."

With a sigh the girl relaxed into the now steaming bath Hiei had made for her, "thank-you."

"Since last night the monk and the slayer have been acting strange, does that have anything to do with you?"

"I spoke to them; you were right, it worked. They plan to marry in the next village we pass through."

"That's one worry off of your list, so what's the next one with your friends?"

"Perceptive, aren't you?"

"Merely curious."

"It's Shippo and Inuyasha; I'm afraid of what will happen to my kit if something should happen to me."

"I've already told you, Youko and I will not allow any harm to befall you."

"But what if you're not there?"

"Then Sesshoumaru and the others will protect you?"

A sigh, "leaving them out of the equation, what if something did?"

"You never give up, do you miko? If you are so worried make arrangements for someone to take him in."

"There's still Inuyasha and how he'll react to when Kikyo has to return to the land of the dead."

Hiei dropped to the ground and moved to the edge of the spring. His hands reached out and turned the girl so that she faced him and his right hand reached to gently cup her face. "You keep speaking of everyone else and what might happen to them, or what might happen to them if something happens to you; but what about you Kagome? What is it you're really worried about?"

"I was in love with Inuyasha, but I realized that he could never love me because he would always see Kikyo. I would never know who he would be thinking about when he looked at me, so I moved on and let him go. I'm in love again, but I'm afraid of being hurt. I'm so afraid that I'm not meant to know what it is like to be loved in return and I feel that any day could be my last and I'll never know what it's like to have what Sango and Miroku have."

Tears spilled from the miko's eyes as she looked into ruby red, her own going to startling silver. Hiei had no idea what to do as she pulled herself from the water and clung to him while her tears soaked into his haori. The only thing he could think to do was wrap his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. A movement to the side had his eyes flickering to where he saw Youko land nearby. Making his way to the two he removed his haori and placed it around Kagome's naked form; startling her.

"I heard what you said and you shouldn't worry, Kagome. Anyone who would refuse you would have to be an idiot," as he said it he gave Hiei a meaningful look. "Now come Kagome, you need to rest." Lifting her from Hiei's embrace he tucked the haori around her form and made his way back to camp. "Grab her bag and let's go."

The tone in his voice was firm as he held her crying form to his muscled upper body. His grip was tight as she snuggled into him and allowed herself to relax slightly. As they entered back into camp several sets of eyes widened at their appearance and Kouga growled as Sesshoumaru rose a curious brow. Anyone with demon blood could smell that she had been crying.

"What happened?" it was Inuyasha that spoke and his voice was deceivingly calm.

"She is tired and stressed. We shall have a late start tomorrow so that she may rest."

"This Sesshoumaru agrees. There is a village nearby and we shall spend tomorrow there to gather supplies while we take the day off."

That said, the fox leaped into the trees and relaxed into the branches. Hiei was already there and was heating the area around himself in order to keep the girl in his partner's arms warm. He was confused about the things that were happening around him. Something in his heart clenched when she had said she was in love with someone and it hurt to see her in Youko's arms.

"How long has she been telling you her secrets?"

"For some time now, why?"

"I wanted to know… how long you have cared for the girl when you say that you despise humans."

"Care for her? What on earth are you talking about fox?"

"I can tell from the way you look at her and act around her. You follow her to bathe merely so that you can protect her and you don't even try to peak. I can sense the way your energy tries to wrap around her. You may not have realized it since you've never felt anything like it before, but it's there."

"What is?"

"You love her, Hiei, and you need to tell her before it's too late."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

The next morning was a slow one as they all slept in except for some of their demonic companions. Hiei and Youko were awake and speaking quietly up in the trees while Sesshoumaru had disappeared from the clearing. Inuyasha slept lightly with senses on high alert for an enemy. The two in the trees were whispering about their next heist and what it should be.

"Perhaps we should go nearby and steal something," Youko suggested as he looked at his partner. Kagome was still held securely in his arms. "At least we'll stay close that way."

"What is there of value around here?"

"You could always retrieve a trinket for your chosen," the fox said as he sent a suggestive look at his partner. "I think a gift would cheer her up quite well."

"I will not present her with a gift."

"You already have," he said as he pointed to the bracelet around the girl's wrist. "But if you are afraid she'll figure it out, you could leave it in secret."

"Secret; like a coward?" the demon scoffed.

"Think of it not as cowardly but as romantic. She will love it when you are finally ready to admit your love out loud and this will make her happier for the time being."

"How's that fox?"

"She will become curious who is leaving things for her and she will enjoy knowing that someone cares enough to leave them."

"I… will think about."

* * *

Here's the next chapter for this story, and I'm sad to say that we're almost at an end.

**BlackRose-FlowerofDeath (Betrayer?)**

**Lily887787 (Me either lol.)**

**Elfgurl96 (Thanks.)**

**Kage Hasu (Get out of her death? Well you're only a few chapters away from the ending.)**

**Rhiannon's blackbird (Here it is.)**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness (Thanks.)**

**iLiKeThEmMaNgAs (I'm glad.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (I will try to.)**


	14. Chapter XIII

**Frozen Tears**

**Chapter XIII**

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

**Author: **Chrystal-Hearts

**Summary: **Every demon hunts for the sacred jewel, but now it's found out that Kagome holds yet another jewel of value. A hiroseki or tear stone. This story holds many different things. Legends, history, battles, and more. Want to know why it's called Frozen Tears? Well, read to find out!

* * *

The day would be a memorable one as the entire group gathered in the nearby village. Kagome avoided eye contact with most everyone as she followed behind with Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru had returned shortly after most of the group had awakened and brought with him several things, one being a wedding kimono for Sango. She and Miroku were both confused on how he knew, but the bride was happy to have the beautiful outfit to wear for the day. The other that he brought was traditional hakama and haori for Inuyasha to wear to the wedding.

Everything was decided after they managed to get the headman to agree to marry them. Inuyasha would walk Sango down the isle while Kagome would sit in as Miroku's family; Kikyo had agreed to sit in as Sango's with Kirara. Rin would sit with the neko and Shippo would be with Kagome. Hiei and Youko would stay in the back and watch while not participating. Ayame and Kouga would sit in back while dressed in their furs.

The headman had given them each a room in his home in order to ready themselves for the union. The girls had one room while the men had another on the opposite side of the manor. Kagome and Ayame were helping Sango into her layered wedding kimono before they would start on her make-up, then they would dress themselves.

Sango's would take the most time though, as they had to put each layer on one at a time and make sure it was placed correctly before they could move to the next. Her hair would be put up into a bun and then her face would be painted white in a symbol of her purity, her lips painted red as a symbol of temptation, and her eyes would be pink as a symbol of her heritage.

Ayame was in her finest white furs as was tradition for attending a fellow female's mating ceremony, but Kagome was in a sort red kimono, it was almost like a soft pink rose petal. It was one of the nicest outfits she had and the only one that would fit the current time period. Her make-up was sparing as she lost herself in thought while helping to dress her sister.

In another room Miroku pulled on a set of nice robes that he kept for ceremonial occasions. Instead of the dark purple they were pure black hakama with a black haori that had purple patterns. Inuyasha was also pulling on the robes his brother had brought for him, they were made of black silk and had little red crescent moons decorating the haori. Sesshoumaru had on his normal robes as they were fit for a ceremony.

Youko and Hiei were both wearing a nicer looking set of clothes as they waited for the wedding to begin. The two both had the same thing on their mind, and it was the human female that helped Sango dress. Hiei's mind continued to go over everything he knew about her and the things that Youko had told him. Youko was thinking more along the lines of protecting her from any more pain.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

It was late into the day and the celebration still continued even though the group had moved some ways from the village and were near an abandoned shack. Ginta and Hakaku had just returned with quite a bit of Sake while Kouga and Inuyasha had just walked into the clearing with plenty of venison to have a long feast. Everyone had a smile on their face as they talked and enjoyed the great news.

Kagome was laughing happily with little Rin and Shippo as they all played in the nearby flower patch and made flower crowns for everyone. It was this scene that Sesshoumaru interrupted to ask Kagome aside. She followed with a smile as they set out a little ways into the woods. He turned to her once he knew the others would not be able to hear them. "This Sesshoumaru would like to offer you my protection as well as a position in the western palace."

Blue eyes shifted to aqua in surprise before she could say anything though, she was interrupted by Kirara walking over to her. "What do you mean, a position in your palace?"

"You would be given a home in my palace as well as your kit and you would be under my protection in my pack. You would also be presented as my alpha female."

"Your alpha… But that would make me the lady of your lands!"

"This Sesshoumaru is aware, as am I aware that no other female is as deserving of the position. Although I would not be making you my mate, you would be in charge of the care of any pups this Sesshoumaru may have, as I doubt I will procure myself a worthy mate. Of course, you will be allowed to procure yourself any male you wish as long as he proves himself worthy to this Sesshoumaru."

"But why me?"

"I have seen the way you interact with both Rin and Shippo; Rin is also quite fond of the idea of having you for a mother figure. She will need a human female to teach her of your cycles and such and there are no other humans that have yet to gain the full trust of this Sesshoumaru. Do you accept?"

The young miko closed her eyes for a few moments before smiling at the thought of being able to help people and of playing mother to little Rin. "I accept; what is needed?"

"I will have to place my mark upon you."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

It was a dream, it had to be. Those were the only thoughts running through her mind as she looked at the whole of Japan in horror. The field in which they were all fighting had been obliterated; it was all gone, everything was. A voice was caressing her though; whispering promises of power and peace. _You must use us and revive them. It will make you happy, them happy. You know you want it._

Everything was all wrong, the voice shouldn't be there. She was supposed to die, not everyone else. Even if they did die, she should have been able to bring them back. Just as a demon was about to engulf her, a shining light surrounded her and comforted her very soul. **"Your very soul is weeping and breaking and yet you do nothing."**

Aqua eyes turned and widened as they looked into soft violet. "Midoriko?"

**"My child, you know the ending to your tale and yet you fear that which you can not change. Your light is fading with all of these distressing worries and you need it to purify this world."**

"I don't think I can do this though; there's so much I've never been able to experience."

**"Kagome, I was sixteen when my life was taken from me; I already had a child and a husband and I was forced to leave everything I loved behind. You have the strength just like I did; you need only remember those that you make the sacrifice for."**

"But am I really strong enough?"

**"You know yourself better than I, and you will make the right decision when the time comes. The only advice I can give you is return to where it all started so that it may end."**

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Kagome shot awake as her eyes shifted to violet and moved to look at Sesshoumaru. The demon lord remained still as her eyes were settling into that one color, reminding him of a woman he had once met when he was but a child and followed his father.

Sango slowly shifted and awoke only to look at Kagome in worry. The others all were soon awake as well; all looking at the young miko that stared blankly into space. "Onigumo's cave…" Slowly her eyes moved to look at all of them before settling on Inuyasha. "It's time, and it'll be at Onigumo's cave."

The hanyou gave a soft nod as he moved closer to pull her into his arms. The embrace was like that of a brother and she enjoyed it all the more for that. "We'll prepare at the palace for it; then we'll go to meet Naraku."

No one argued as Inuyasha spoke, all very aware of the danger they would be in in just a few short days. Happy times were over for now; the wedding had been ten days ago and the thieves had left just three days prior.

Sesshoumaru was the one that took charge of the situation as he told them all to return to their beds for the time being and rest until the sun rose. That would be when they left. Kagome though, she continued to shake in Inuyasha's arms until the demon lord lifted her into his own embrace and told Inuyasha to rest. Against his instincts he did as told, knowing that Sesshoumaru would keep watch the rest of the night.

The wolves were a distance away and were in their own little makeshift camp at the news they had found out only that morning. The others had yet to be told, but they were expecting a little one now. Ginta and Hakkaku had been sent to tell both of their tribes the good news as well as order the den prepared for a child.

Back with the others though, they found it hard to sleep with the thought of the battle being soon. No one thought themselves ready for it, and they could only look at the two sleeping children lying innocently to the side as they imagined the blood they would have to face.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

As the sun rose Kagome could still be found awake as her violet eyes looked softly at everyone, finally realizing how worried they all must be she pulled a smile onto her face and began packing up their things. It wasn't long before the wolves arrived and were filled in on what was happening.

Kouga looked at Ayame in that instant as he addressed the powerful dog lord. "May Ayame remain behind at the palace? Yesterday morning we realized that she is with pup."

Congratulations were given before the demon nodded his head in approval and acceptance. The she wolf would have to remain behind, and with her so too would the children. This thought in mind, he told the two such.

"No!" objected Shippo as he stared up defiantly, "I'm staying with momma so that I can protect her!"

Kagome turned to the little kit with a smile as she lifted him into her arms, "but you need to stay at the castle to protect Ayame and Rin."

"But what about you?"

"I'll have Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru with me."

"What about Youko and Hiei, will you not tell them of this battle, Kagome-sama?" questioned Miroku as he looked to her.

"This isn't their battle to fight, it's ours. Naraku has done nothing to them and so we shouldn't drag them into a war that could have them killed."

With that the matter was settled and they were on their way to the castle. All the while Kagome was deep in thought of what the battle meant and how it would affect everyone. Defeating the evil hanyou would take time, so it would probably be a long and difficult battle.

Her thoughts soon began to wander to other things, such as the two demons she had come to be so fond of. Youko was charming, but he was not the one that had stolen her heart. It was the other thief, Hiei. She loved him and she knew, but also knew that it was too late to stop herself. She was already there.

Other thoughts soon plagued her mind, such as that she had never even had a real kiss before. Her only kiss had been with Inuyasha and it was in order to stop his transformation. There were so many things that she had yet to experience and she feared that she never would. **"Live so you have no regrets. Take chances and enjoy all the time life has left."**

The voice was back, only this time Kagome knew who it was. _So I will die?_

_**"That is not for me to say, I only know that you cease to be in this time. Whether or not you die is entirely up to you and the wish you decide to make."**_

That was right, a wish needed to be made, but she had no idea what wish she was supposed to make. Shaking her head to stop the thoughts from taking over she began thinking on the wish she was going to make. Nothing was very forthcoming, only an echo that said she'd know when the time was right.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

In Kagome's time, Souta had just made it to his friend's house where he was supposed to spend the weekend under the supervision of his best friend's older brother, Shuichi. Said redhead was the person that opened the door and greeted him before calling for his younger brother.

Souta could easily tell that there were others there, some that he'd never met before. One seemed similar and somewhat familiar though. Before he could stop himself a gasp was heard as a name escaped his lips in surprise, "Hiei."

The others all turned to him just as his friend, Kokota, made it down the stairs. "Hey Souta, I have this new cool video game to play, come on. Just ignore my brother's friends, some of them will be here too."

It was an hour later that they came down for dinner and the group was mostly silent except for Kokota who continued talking before Kurama told him to get a shower and get ready for bed after his meal. It was when the boy left that Kurama turned to him. "How do you know Hiei's name?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I just hadn't thought you two had met before."

Souta was looking at him and noticed as his eyes flashed gold, "you're a demon!"

Yusuke reacted quickly and clamped a hand over the boy's mouth to silence him as well as keep him in his seat. "Easy kid, we're not bad or anything."

Souta concentrated hard before the guy jumped away with a yelp holding his now burnt hand, "I'm not scared, but who are you?" he questioned as he turned to Kurama. "Are you actually Shuichi or did you get rid of him, or what?"

"I am known as Kurama, Shuichi is my human alias."

The others all just looked at the kitsune like he was crazy and were about to say something before the boy interrupted, "as in Youko Kurama... So I was right, that is the same Hiei." His eyes turned to them and they noticed as the boy's eyes changed to a stunning blue color. "Why weren't you there to protect her?"

"Her?" asked Kuwabara as he looked at the kid. "Did something happen to Kagome?"

"Not yet, but it will..." he trailed off and they could all hear the sadness in his voice.

"Kagome?" questioned Hiei, looking between Kurama and the boy.

Kurama could only shake his head, "she looks similar, but the girl we knew was human and she died five hundred years ago."

"I knew it, you two are the ones! And did Kagome even know about this? If not, you should have told her."

"What are you talking about Souta?" asked Kurama as he looked at the boy.

"Kagome is the one you met, she did die five hundred years ago, but she was from here. She met both of you in the past and said you were close, but why weren't you with them in the final battle against Naraku?"

"How is that possible?"

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

So many things had been happening over the last couple days and they only had a few more before they would set out for the cave near Edo.

Kagome was relaxing in one of the springs in the palace when she felt the approach of two familiar presences, one was Hiei and the other was Youko. Smiling slightly to herself, she remembered the words of her ancestor and pushed some of her energy into the bracelet she wore. She felt as the man's energy quit moving before changing and heading directly toward her.

Hiei landed just in front of the spring and was surprised to see the priestess was naked inside and looking straight at where he was. "Hey, I felt your approach and thought we could talk."

"Hn." It was the usual uncaring way of speech that he answered most people with. This time though, the miko noticed a slight coloring to his face and gave a small happy smile. A blush meant that he at least found her attractive. The demon turned as she thought this and sat with his back against one of the nearby rocks facing opposite the spring. "Is something the matter?"

"It's not that, I was just curious where you two have been." Her question was calm and gentle, almost as if nothing was troubling her.

"We were looking for our next heist."

"Find anything good?"

"There is a jewel to the east said to be worth a lot of money and it's said that chipping off a piece does nothing as the stone re-grows the missing peace."

"When will you leave for it?"

"Two days."

"So why did you come here anyway? I mean, how did you know we were here?"

"Your aura led us here, it has been growing steadily stronger."

"Oh," was all she said as she rose from her bath and reached for the nearby towel. The demon was still facing away from her and she smiled at how gentleman like he was being. As soon as she was dressed she came to face him. "I wish you luck with your heist, but I think we need to get some rest, it's almost midnight."

After that everything seemed to move quickly and everyone was ready to leave, but the night before the miko pulled the kitsune aside and spoke with him in private. She wanted him to know that she had grown to love him as if he were her older brother; that she would always care for him. When he questioned her reason for suddenly telling him this, she responded that life was too short not to tell the ones you love how much you care.

Though he knew something was up, he had no idea what and the others had said nothing so he could only smile and tell her that he saw her as family as well. At this announcement the rose he had given her crawled up her arm of its own accord and burrowed into the flesh as she bit down on her lip to stop a whimper of pain. It would be a mark that named her as pack.

It wasn't till the next morning that Hiei was made aware of her feelings. She pulled him aside as they were all leaving and hid them from view as she placed her lips on his. The kiss was sweet and passionate but there was a fire behind it that left both gasping for breath as they parted. "What was that for?"

Her lately violet eyes turned a sapphire blue as she smiled up at him, his size still being slightly taller than her own. "I love you, Hiei. I know you may not feel the same way, but I wanted you to know."

As she was about to turn the fire demon grabbed her arm and spun her around into his arms as his own mouth descended onto hers. His tongue slipped out to brush against her lips causing her to gasp and he took that opening to slip his tongue in and explore. Her taste was of strawberries and the demon found he did not want to release his claim on her lips. When they parted this time Kagome was breathing heavily and her lips were red and swollen as if bruised from the passion of their kiss.

Fingers reaching up to touch the abused flesh her eyes met his in a way of understanding. She was his now, at least that's what he desired. When they kissed she could feel the desire he held for her, even feel as the stone reacted to his being. A smile appeared on her lips as she turned to leave. Turning back she watched as he disappeared into the trees with Youko at his side.

Sesshoumaru scented the air as she walked to their group, as did the other demons, but none said a word about what they knew. The demon lord had the slightest of a smile, so small that no one would be able to see it unless looking very close. Happiness radiated from her aura and he could feel it; he could feel something else as well though he wasn't sure what it was.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Everything had happened so fast that they hadn't known exactly what did happen. Demons came from nowhere and were on them in moments as they heard malicious laughter surrounding them. They were all injured as they battled on, fighting for what each of them wanted to stop. Hundreds upon hundreds of enemies fell as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru worked together in good sync, Miroku and Sango were combining their abilities to take out as many as they could while Kirara stood guard over her while she fired arrows.

Ginta, Hakkaku, and Kouga were all fighting their hardest and tearing into as many as they could. A sudden power seared through it all and a new attack of Kouga's was discovered as he used the Gorashi Claw to kill at least a hundred demons. It was when they were beginning to tire that their true target stepped onto the field and more carnage appeared.

Kagome watched as blood and dirt splattered across the ground making the brown soil appear as though it were blood. Smoke filled the air from flame attacks and clouds began to appear as lightening flashed within the sky. An enemy rushed the miko and the neko had no time to block as the human went flying through the air. Kagome shakily rose to her feet as the demon approached her, having thrown Kirara in the opposite direction.

Her soft violet eyes were slowly changing during the entire battle, steadily turning a deeper shade. They only darkened further as she gave into her instincts and flung out a hand to deflect the oncoming attack only to have power shoot from her palm and destroy the enemy. Another came at her from behind but her instincts warned her and she twirled away in time to fling another ball of power at this one.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Two days after the start of the battle and the thieves were returning with their prize; in Hiei's pocket was a ring made of white gold and held a beautiful emerald that was a considerable size. Youko wore a smirk as he thought about it and how the hybrid had told him what had happened with the miko. The ring was his suggestion in a way as he told the hi-youkai that it was the kind of thing a human would present to their intended.

As they made their way they noticed several demons leaving the area and heading further away in the direction they were coming from. As they dropped down the demons all flinched before sighing and telling them it was best to leave the west. "Why?"

"There is a battle going on in a place near Edo and Naraku is going to kill everyone that stays." A demon said in answer to Youko's question. Hiei and Youko looked at each other before taking off at a faster pace and hoping that they weren't too late to help.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

It had all happened so quickly, Sango had been attacking and noticed a nearby demon too late and Miroku had carelessly thrown his body in the way to protect her. Blood fell from his mouth as he dropped to his knees, a smile on his face. "Thank-you…for loving…me…Sango."

"NO!" shouted both women as they stared at his dead body.

Kagome started to rush forward only to be stopped by Inuyasha and lifted into the air so they could dodge a tentacle. The battle began once more as tears clouded her eyes, but Sango was next as she grew angry and less concentrated. Kirara had yet to return from a powerful attack that had hit them both. Blood dripped from almost everywhere on Kagome's body as she continued to fire arrows and dodge demons.

Next to fall was Ginta and Hakkaku as Naraku ran them through with his tentacles. Kouga died protecting her as she had no time to dodge. The brunt of the attack pierced through his chest and into her shoulder. His blue eyes slowly faded as he shoved her from the piercing flesh. "Live."

In the distance a pained howl echoed from the palace garden as Ayame felt the bond of mates shatter at the end of his life. Kagome's eyes watered further and had little time to do anything as another tentacle came at her. Inuyasha fell next as he attacked close up only to be grabbed by all of his limbs and ripped apart. Sesshoumaru was the last as he was overcome by the enemy's power from the Shikon. The demon lord was weary but Naraku was still strong as he had avoided most of the battle and held most of the jewel.

Kagome was left all alone on the field of battle and she was covered in the blood of her friends, mainly the blood of Inuyasha and Kouga, both of whom had been close to her at the end. The field was nothing but a sea of blood and ash as Kagome clenched her fists and held her ground. She could not, would not run from the monster capable of all the wrong he had done.

That's how the two demons saw her as they arrived on the scene with horror written in their eyes. Naraku hadn't noticed them as he laughed with malice clear in his throat. Dark power rose around him as the energy of the Shikon fed from his cruel desires. "To think, if you were stronger maybe you could have prevented this; could have killed me with that first arrow. But you are weak and nothing like Kikyo. All of this is your fault."

Thoughts swirled in her head as she closed her eyes against the truth. It was her fault, but he was right; she was not Kikyo. She was Kagome; a girl from the future that gave up everything to go on a quest and set things right. During that quest she fell in love, had her heart broken, then fell in love once more. She made family, friends, and saved lives. It was then the image of her brother's face appeared in her mind, quickly followed by the rest of her family and friends in the future.

In that moment she knew what had to be done as well as how to do it. She knew the reason the Shikon was born inside of her and the reason it was shattered in this time. All of it was a test to see if she was worthy, if she was the one to end the suffering. Opening her eyes they were a deep violet as her voice held authority. "I know."

As her eyes snapped up to connect with the demon's eyes, the eyes of her enemy, a large surge of power erupted and white rimmed her violet eyes as that power unleashed itself on her island homeland. Two nearby demons were knocked back as they heard the screams of pain erupting from the enemy.

When the light finally died down the girl was standing in a destroyed clearing and was reaching down for a small pink ball that was missing a piece. The last piece was added and bright pink light shone as four voices spoke in perfect unison, **"What is your wish?"**

Kagome only looked up at the bauble and smiled to herself. "I wish for all of the wrongs done by Naraku to be undone, the lives taken to be restored, and for peace to reclaim the lands…even if my life must end to see it all done."

The two demons reacted instantly, racing to the side of the bleeding girl only to have her turn and smile to them just before she vanished from sight. A flash of light surrounded them all as the clearing was restored and the lifeless bodies on the ground began to rise. The body of Kikyo even appeared and it was easy to tell this body was made of flesh and blood.

* * *

Maybe this is the end… guess you'll just have to wait and see. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Lily887787 (Here's the next chapter.)**

**Elfgurl96 (Here's the next to last chapter.)**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness (You don't have to wait any longer.)**

**iLiKeThEmMaNgAs (Yeah, but that makes her Kagome.)**

**sousie (Well, here's more.)**

**Sakura Haruno554 (Here's an update, I'm working on the other stories, Sakura-San.)**

**Eva318 (I have not planned a sequel.)**


	15. Author Note

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts


	16. Chapter XV

**Frozen Tears**

**Chapter XIV**

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

**Author: **Chrystal-Hearts

**Summary: **Every demon hunts for the sacred jewel, but now it's found out that Kagome holds yet another jewel of value. A hiroseki or tear stone. This story holds many different things. Legends, history, battles, and more. Want to know why it's called Frozen Tears? Well read to find out!

* * *

Kurama and Hiei were walking Souta home Sunday evening and were being followed by the two others as they made their way across the town under the falling rain. When they finally made it to the shrine the boy invited them inside to dry and relax for a few before they had to go back into the rain. They all seemed sad over the fact that Kagome would be gone now. Souta had explained the feeling he'd had; how he knew this was her last trip to the past.

His mother came in with a sad smile; it appeared they all had that same feeling. Sitting in silence, they just stayed in thought; even Yusuke never uttered a word as he watched his friends. At least, he hadn't until a while later. "So how well did you know this Kagome?"

Kurama was the one to turn to him as a small smile appeared on his lips at the memories of the girl, especially the one of her playing in the rain with the children as though she had not a care in the world. "She was the sister I never had."

"And to Hiei?" asked Kuwabara as he looked at the fire demon.

"She was my female," he said with a sigh. "She died just after I decided to pursue her."

At that the kitsune chuckled, "you only decided that because she pulled you aside and kissed you before professing her feelings."

"Kurama…" the demon trailed off as a surge of sacred power surrounded the shrine grounds and a pulse of energy began a steady rhythm, almost as if it were a heartbeat. An energy tangled in the mass was familiar and yet different; as they realized this the two demons rushed outside followed closely by the others; Souta was already out the door.

There before them, suspended in midair was the body of Kagome. Blood stained her clothes and covered her flesh as wounds still dripped the precious liquid from her veins. Power surrounded her form like a shroud as it danced along her skin, managing only to stop the dangerous blood flow before it turned fatal. A voice sounded from all around them as a tiny pink gem appeared before her almost lifeless body.

**"You have paid a heavy toll for the wrongs not done by you and yet you still made a wish that would take your own life; you truly are a child of Amaterasu, and you are his daughter."** A semi-solid form appeared as an ancient looking woman turned to them with a smile; next to her stood a strange looking man. **"She has done many great things for this world and you shall all bear witness the truth of the destruction of the Shikon. The jewel can not be destroyed because the power can not be, but the souls may find rest if the chosen can be found."**

The man took over now and his voice was deeper as he smiled at them all. **"In penance for greed the great goddess demands eternal battle, but for the love of her child she grants an alternative. The purest of children may poses the truth, the power be restored and yet the battle ended."**

The others stood in awe as what seemed to be a prophecy was foretold. Midoriko took another step toward Kagome and bowed slightly. **"You have saved us through selfless acts. The true destruction of the jewel is the rest of the souls and the recreation of power. Light and dark must coexist but within she who is pure of heart darkness is destroyed."**

As her words were spoken the pink jewel lifted up into the air until it was right in front of the unconscious woman. The man smiled as he nodded at his female companion. **"Release."**

They all watched as the jewel exploded into many pieces and the dust settled into Kagome's skin before she began to fall and the souls vanished. Hiei was the fastest and he raced forward to catch her as she fell right into his arms. Blurry violet eyes opened as they smiled up at him. "Hiei, I thought… I'd never… see… you again."

"MOM!" the shout echoed throughout their property as the boy raced to his sister only to see lots of blood. Ms. Higurashi appeared quickly and gasped upon seeing the condition of her daughter. Going to the doctor was out due to the nature of her injuries, but healing her at home was a good idea; it was a good thing their mom was a registered nurse.

"Can you carry her to the bathroom for me? She needs cleaned up before her wounds can be looked at properly."

"I'll fetch Yukina," called Yusuke as he already turned and was bolting away and toward his old master's house.

Everything was happening so quickly and the two stunned demons could only do as told as they carried the young girl up the stairs and placed her in the bathtub. The girl's mother shooed them out before closing the door and starting water. It wasn't till an hour later she emerged with Kagome held upright in a tank top and shorts. The choice of clothing was a way to look at her wounds more easily.

Yukina had just arrived at that time and also rushed forward to the girl. As she called energy to her hands a strange energy rose and lashed out, leaving a burn mark on her delicate hand. The boys looked at each other; that wasn't good. "It seems she'll have to heal the human way."

As she said it she followed the girl's mother into a room so she could at least help stitch the girl up. It was long and tedious work, stitching every gash they found and keeping the girl from moving due to the pain. When they were finally finished the two placed her beneath the sheets and allowed the men to enter. Kurama and Hiei took in her appearance and Kurama was the one to comment. "Amazing, she must have just come from the final battle. These were the wounds she had when I last saw her."

"But the story says she dies," Souta trailed off as he looked over to his mother.

The older woman smiled slightly before turning to the fox avatar. "It only appeared that way to those in the past because of the wording of her wish as well as the fact she disappeared. I knew she wouldn't die."

"How did you know?" asked Hiei as he scrutinized her form. To his eyes she appeared to lack in spiritual energy.

"Her father told me this would all happen, that she would have to live in both the past and present."

"He told you this before he died?" questioned Kurama as he looked at her.

The older woman smiled wistfully at that and shook her head. "He knew the moment we saw her eyes change color; though, he didn't die."

"But Kagome told us…"

"What she thought was true," the woman interrupted. "My babies never knew what really happened, only that they stopped seeing him when they were very young."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

It was several weeks before she healed enough that she could walk without some form of support. Her body was covered in injuries and it hurt to move; especially in certain ways. With the time it was taking it almost seemed as if she was healing much more slowly than normal.

At the moment she was outside sitting beneath her favorite tree with a soft smile on her face. It had been weeks since she returned but she remembers the look on his face as he caught her in his arms; heck, she was also surprised to see him. After that he had come over a few times to check on her but never for long periods.

Kurama had come over though, he and his other friends; one named Yusuke was with them. If she remembered right that was the friend that was away on some type of journey. From the aura she felt swirling around him she was sure that he was some type of demon.

Kazuma was also there and he was quite helpful when she needed something. A giggle escaped her lips as she thought of how he had told her stories about his group. Some even included the more demonic aspects as he knew she was aware of them. He also mentioned that he'd never felt any kind of energy coming from her and still couldn't.

She mentioned to him that she felt the energy coming from him and thought it felt kind of a lot like her friend Miroku's. They spoke a lot considering he was over quite often; mainly due to Yukina staying at her shrine till she was healed. The ice maiden was good company in her current state as she wasn't able to let her school friends know about her condition.

Thinking of them she gave a sigh as she thought about the coming week and how stressful it would be. School would once more be starting and she would be in high school. There was also something her mother had recently told her about. Apparently her father was still alive but shortly after Souta was born he was summoned away by duty. Her mother had told both her and Souta that she was supposed to tell them when they turned sixteen due to the supernatural information involved, but that they had dealt with enough to be able to deal with it.

Her father would be visiting in just a few days and apparently he had powers as well. It was he that bound her grandfather's powers when the man started throwing sutras at people. Shocking people was something he wasn't going to let him do, though her mother did still have power. Her mom was also a priestess and according to her, her father planned to take her to his home this time with a way to easily access the shrine which was going to be left to her.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Hello Kurama," Kagome said as the redhead approached her resting place. "You haven't visited in a while."

"I saw Yukina yesterday and she mentioned that you missed me, so I thought I should stop by."

"I have missed you, but today I'll be kinda busy."

"She's letting you do something?" he asked curiously.

"Mother told Souta and I about our father and that he's coming by today. I haven't seen him since I was little, but I can still remember him and how wonderful he was to us. Of course, mom told us we have an older brother from before he met her."

"An older brother?" questioned Hiei as he dropped down from the tree. At her surprised look he responded, "the fox mentioned you wished to see us."

"I do like having the chance to see you, but I hope you don't mind about my seeing my dad today." The way she looked at Hiei contained a hint of sadness that neither of them noticed.

"Not at all, but I think I'll go see if your mother or Yukina need help with anything." With that Kurama made his exit to give the two sometime to themselves. It was apparent that Hiei needed to speak with her alone.

With the two of them, neither spoke for a bit after he left until Hiei finally gave in with a sigh. He knew what the fox planned as well as using the reason he showed to do so. He had spent most of the time since her reappearance contemplating if she still meant the same to him; the fox knew that, so to him his arriving here meant he had decided. Though he had come to his decision he had grown unaccustomed to speaking with people in such a manner as he changed upon what he had thought was her death.

"Kagome, I need to speak with you about your words those years ago…"

"You don't need to say anything Hiei, I know you probably don't feel the same way, I mean it has been five hundred years and…" Ignoring her ranting he pressed his lips to hers as he leaned down to her. It wasn't long before he had pulled her into his lap with his arms tightly around her body holding her close. His tongue darted out to touch her lips causing her to gasp and he took advantage of that.

When they parted due to her need for air he noticed that her lips were red and swollen. The question was seen in her eyes as well as a hint of hope. "Onna, you were mine those years ago and there has been no other since. While five hundred years has passed for me no time has elapsed for you; this is strange for me as I had thought you dead, but I still desire you."

"You still want to be with me?"

"Of course, there is no other woman to have ever captured my attention as you have. I understand that in this time it would be more proper for you to have a wedding as well as wait until you are out of school, so I am willing to simply mark you for now and wait."

The miko's eyes widened as she looked into his sincere eyes and her heart melted at his sweet and understanding words. It was true that in her time women married at older ages, but for her age she could be married with her parents' permission and she was certain her mother would not protest anything for her happiness.

Just as she was going to say something her eyes shifted to a new aura on the shrine grounds and her eyes filled with love and happiness as well as excitement. Bounding to her feet she sprinted across the grounds and sprang into the arms of a tall man. "DADDY!"

Her squeal had the man laughing as he easily caught her and spun her around; those in the house exited quickly to see the commotion and the girl's mother smiled brightly at seeing the man standing there. Kurama was slightly confused though he guessed it had to be her father. Power radiated from the man and they both felt it as it swirled in a gentle manner.

His eyes swept across the grounds taking notice of both of them but ignoring their presence and deeming them unthreatening before he looked right into Ms. Higurashi's eyes. A glow came to his amber eyes as he set Kagome down and moved forward. "Aiko, my love, I have missed you."

"Enma!" her exclamation had the two demons tensing as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

When he pulled away he chuckled at her childish pout before turning to the two with tensed auras. His daughter was at Hiei's side asking him what was wrong and he easily recognized the look in her eyes. It was the same look her mother gave to him. Shaking his head he smiled at them. "Kurama, Hiei, both of you need to relax! This is a family reunion and I will not have you ruining it."

The miko turned to the man at that and had a question in her eyes, "daddy, how do you know them?"

"Ah, I should explain, but first I have someone for you to meet. Koenma!" A teenage boy rushed up the steps and stopped beside the man; he had Jr tattooed on his forehead and had a pacifier in his mouth. "This is my other son, Koenma. Koenma, I want you to meet your half-sister, Kagome, and your half-brother, Souta."

By now the two were quite shocked and even Koenma showed some surprise at seeing them there. Yukina hadn't recognized the man until he introduced Koenma and at that she gave a small gasp. It was with a giggle that Kagome moved forward and wrapped her arms around the other boy. "Hello Koenma!"

"Dad?" the question came from Souta as the boy stood in front of Enma, and at his nod Souta threw himself into his arms with tears running down his face. He hadn't gotten to know his father before he left.

"Perhaps we should continue inside?" suggested Aiko as she put her arm through Enma's while he still held their son.

The others all nodded and were led inside. After sitting down and Aiko fetching the tea Enma began his explanation of how the worlds had separated into three. There was Spirit world, Human world, and Demon world; he then explained how he watched over them with the aide of his son, Koenma.

"So you're a god?" it was Souta's question and while that was what the information pointed to it caused some questions. "Does that mean we have special powers too?"

"Like Koenma you two are demi-gods and will have an eternal life span, but unlike him your mother is human. As for powers, I sealed them when you were born so that no strange occurrences would happen until you were old enough to learn control."

"That's what it meant; I was told that my true powers were sealed probably since birth."

"I think it is about time to remove the seals," as he said this both of his hands took on a glow and he pointed one at each of his children. The glow encompassed their bodies and soon fading to reveal them looking the same except for some minor changes.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

It had been some time since the appearance of their father and school was back in session. With the changes Kagome undertook her body was completely healed she was ready to face her friends once more. Her father had even pulled a few strings and gotten her into a prestigious school. As of now she was staying in the Reikai palace with the rest of her family, and though she had no curfew she was expected to be in bed by eleven on school nights.

Kurama visited a few times a week to check on her and once school started Enma actually paid him to help Kagome with her subjects. He received two thousand yen each day she needed his help, though he tended to stop by to visit and help her without pay. Hiei on the other hand tended to sneak into her room, though Kagome knew that Koenma knew about it.

He would spend the nights in bed with her in his arms as she fell asleep. It was like when they were in the feudal era except that they had a bed to sleep on. Everything seemed so right now, though Kagome did miss her family from the past. Koenma had been nice enough to sneak her the files of her human friends so that she could see how their lives had gone.

Sango and Miroku appeared to be soul mates and were due to be reincarnated soon, while Kohaku had already been. As for her demonic friends, she had no idea besides Youko and Hiei. Kurama had told her of how he had been captured and nearly killed; using his strength to force his soul from his dying body and attach it to an unborn dying infant.

Hiei had merely kept to himself for the last several years, making himself stronger so that he could protect anything he found to be precious to him; like his sister. He had admitted the relationship to her and gave her his reasons for not telling the ice maiden.

Currently, Hiei was in her bed and she was standing out on her balcony in her pajamas while looking at the sky. Her hands came up to play with the small gem that hung around her neck when a gasp escaped her lips at feeling the electric charge. Power seared through her being and her eyes turned to the man asleep in her sheets. Moving to his side she gently woke him and he looked up at her. "It's you!"

"Kagome?" there was a question in his eyes as he looked upon her surprised visage.

"The gem, it's yours... All this time and I only now know." As she spoke the words she pulled the jewel from her neck and it began emitting energy as soon as it was away from her skin. Crimson eyes widened as she handed it to him; it was his mother's gem, the one he had lost so long ago.

"Where did you...?"

"It's the one I mentioned my grandfather having; he gave to me, so he didn't have it anymore. He found it near the well I used to go to the past. I carried it all that time, but I never knew it was yours."

"You were planning to give it to the owner, even though the value it holds and you didn't know who it rightfully belonged to?"

"My grandfather told me the story of your mother's people, how this gem was cried for you at birth. This is her tear and it was meant only for you, no one else."

"Thank-you," it was the only thing he knew to say; he was happy to have his mother's gem back and surprised that Kagome had carried it all this time.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

It was several days later while Kagome was with her new friends in ningenkai when Botan appeared on her oar in front of them. "Lord Enma wants to see you, Lady Kagome. He says it's important."

"Alright," Kagome said as she hopped onto the oar behind the fairy girl. "I'll be back later."

In just a few they were at the palace and the miko made her way to the throne room. Koenma was also in there and he was smiling at her, "I'm glad you came so quick, I have great news."

She looked between him and their father and waited patiently. It was Enma that told her, "we have found the others. Koenma managed to find Shippo and he led us to Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Rin, and Kikyo. They were excited to hear you still lived and want to see you very soon."

"That's wonderful! Thank-you aniki!" exclaimed the girl as she rushed forward to hug the other demi-god before turning to bound into her father's arms. "And thank-you daddy!"

Everything had been working out great since she got back and it was all wonderful. She had her father back, a new brother, was expecting a little sister, had new friends, an intended, and they had just found her feudal family. "Now about Hiei sleeping in your room..."

* * *

Here is the final chapter to this story, I hope you enjoy. I know the ending is a little uneventful, but now I can move on to other and more new stories. Sorry that it took so long to post the last chapter, but I thought I had already finished it. If I get enough requests I might consider a sequel or at least an epilogue.

**Kira Kyuu (Sorry it took so long again, but I thought I had this one completed.)**

**Nu'est Lover (Here's the final update.)**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness (Thanks.)**

**Shado Kitsune (Well sorry you had to wait, but here it is.)**

**Music ADD (This is what happens next.)**

**gender-bender-lover-101 (How about I leave off here, lol? And I usually write Kagome-Hiei, but I think I might have one with Youko somewhere.)**

**flaimingdarkfox (I'm ending it here.)**

**Kagome pairing (I don't think this is sad.)**

**Foxluna (Yes, if the M-rating goes my stories probably go with it lol. As for a sequel, I don't know maybe an epilogue.)**

**Ninja Kitty and Ninja Kitsune (Lol, here's my update.)**

**Jyo Jyo Elaine Sumisu (I'm happy you do )**

**Kuroyuri-Sama (This is what happened lol.)**


End file.
